Big cars don't cry
by Ninjalinda
Summary: The 3 last chapters, finally! Everything ends... And remember to review, that will make my day...
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

Big cars dont cry

Chapter 1

Boost had noe idea of where he was going. He only knew that he didn't want to go home. Not yet. If he came home late, maybe his father would have gone to sleep. The maybe he would leave Boost alone this night.

The purple mitsubishi approached his friend, DJ's house. He could see him through the window, he was watching television with his family. Boost stood still for a while, just studying the smiling family behind the glass. Only a thin plate of glass separated him from their happy, normal world. He wished he could be a part of that...

With a sigh, he rolled up to the door and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds he could hear DJ's younger brother behind the door, and another second later the door opened. Warmwhite light and the smell of hot meal reached him. The young toyota in front of him recognised him at once.

"Yo, bro! Boost is here!" he yelled.

DJ rolled into the hall and his littlebrother went back to the livingroom.

"Hey, Boost. What's up?" he greeted his friend.

Boost tried to act as his selfconfident, usual-self. He succeded, DJ didn't notice anything strange about him.

"Wanna go for a drive? Find someone to harass? Let's have some fun, dude."

DJ looked into the livingroom.

"I don't know... I was watching a pretty good movie..."

"You think a movie is better than spending time with me?!"

Boost's engine roared furiously. DJ backed away.

"OK, I'm coming. I'll just go tell them I'm going out. Wait here."

Boost calmed down. He stared after his friend who went into the livingroom again. Low voiced could be heard, and soon DJ was back.

"Let's go!"

They drove off.

DJ put on some music. Boost actually wanted him to be quiet, but he didn't say anything. Loud music was a part of their image.

"Shall we ask Wingo to join us?" Boost pointed one tire at Wingo's house.

"Sure, I'll go ask him."

DJ hurried to the door. Boost waited down in the street. Cool air caressed his hood, like it was trying to comfort him. Maybe I should run away from everything, Boost thought to himself. But then he saw his two friends approaching him, and he throwed the thought away. He couldn't leave his friends. They were everything he got...

The silvia and the scion parked next to him, waiting for him to tell them what to do next.

"OK, let's find someone to harass."

Boost reeved his engine.

"Shouldn't we go get Snot Rod?" Wingo asked foolishly.

"Who?"

Boost narrowed his eyes and glared at the silvia.

"Snot Rod."

"Oh... I guess I forgot him... He's always in the background... I didn't notice he wasn't here."

"Boost! Why are you so mean to him?"

DJ turned off his music and parked in front of him. Boost tried to scare him away with a stare, but this time it didn't work. The blue toyota stared back.

"Well... he's not like us... He's slow, uncoordinated and that thing on his hood always makes him sneeze... He deserve it." Boost began, trying not to look nervous. It was the first time DJ or anyone else dared to stand up against him.

"I think he is kinda cool..." Wingo began.

"He's stupid! He has a ugly paintjob and..."

Boost was put to silence but DJ who rolled right up in his face. In fact, it scared tha crap out of him. He had never seen the toyota like this, he was the leader, no one had ever tried to fight him before. Was DJ after his position?

"Then why did you let him join our gang?" DJ hissed.

Boost opened his mouth to answer, but DJ once again cut him off.

"Just to make yourself look good? To have some one to look down on, be mean to?"

"That's enough! I wont stand here listening to this! Go to hell! Both of you! I don't need you!" Boost shouted, tired of the argue. This night hadn't turned out the way he wanted.

"Fine." DJ spun around and dissappeared in distance.

"What did I do?!" Wingo asked before he turned his back to him and drove off. Boost stared after his huge spoiler until it was gone.

Boost was alone again. He sighed. He really had to learn to control himself, or else he wouldn't have any friends left.

He drove around town until he was to tired to carry on. With growing desperation, he started driving his way home. He couldn't stay outside any longer, he had to go home now.

Slowly he opened the door, trying not to make any noise. Unfortunately, his parents stood right behind the door. He froze in the doorway.

"Well, well... We wondered when you would show up." His father rolled forward. "It's late."

"I forgot the time..." Boost stuttered. "I were having fun with my friends."

He tried to go past his father, up the ramp that led to his room. To safety. If he could get inside, he could lock the door...

"I'll show you fun!" His father followed him, staring at his butt.

"Charles... let him go..." Boost's mother began and held her husband back. "Charles... please..."

Charles just shook her off and turned his attention back to his son, pushing him inside his room. The door shut behind them.

She closed her eyes when she heard her son screaming of pain and fear inside the room. She tried not to listen to the unspeakably, horrible sounds coming from behind the closed door. Boost's screaming was getting more desperate every second, she heard her husband swearing.

Tears rolled down her hood.

"Oh... Boost, my poor boy... I'm so sorry i can't stop him from doing this to you..." she whispered. "Forgive me..."

To be continued...

Please review, I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles and Rosalind. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

This chapter is a little boring, but if you didn't guess what Boost is going through in the past chapter, then maybe you'll se it more clearly now...

**Big cars dont cry**

Chapter 2

The house was quiet, almost to quiet. Monique waited until her husband went outside for a drive, then she knocked on the door to Boost's room. She didn't get any answer, so she just opened the door carefully and went inside. Her eyes searched the room and found Boost in a corner, hiding under his blancket. He didn't look at her, but she saw the tears in his eyes anyway.

"Boost..." she began, her heart was bleeding for him.

"Go away, mum." his voice was rusty and full of hatred.

She rolled closer to him. Tried to look into his eyes, but he just crawled backwards hiding his back. She tried to nuzzle him, comfort him, but he pulled the blancket over his face.

"I said leave me alone!" he hissed.

Monique overheard him, she pulled the blancket away from his face and made him look at her. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I want to die, mum..."

"Don't feel ashamed, honey. It's not your fault, it's HIM that's not right in his head."

Boost started crying and leaned on to her. She kissed him on his hood and let him cry.

"Why is he doing this to me? I'm his son! This is sick! Perverted!"

"I don't know, honey. But one day..."

Boost jerked away from her.

"You always say that one day it will be better! I don't believe you anymore! Why don't you divorce from him?!"

Before Monique could answer, he was on his way out of the room. Monique sighed and let the tears flow. Boost was right, she should ask for divorce, but it was really not that easy. Charles was not only abusing his son, he also used violence against her. Maybe Boost knew that, but he had quit asking her why her hood was dented and how the cracks in her windsheild had come there...

How long could Charles go on with his cruel actions? Boost was getting older, growing stronger. She feared that he one day would kill his father, getting throwed into prison for the rest of his life. That would ruin his future. But on the other side: what kind of life was this? Always fearing his fathers twisted lust...

"How are we going to get out of this, Boost."

Boost was already halfway to his girlfriend, Rosalinds house. His tailpipes were still aching. His hatred against his father burned inside of him.

When he saw Rosalinds garage in distance, he stopped for a while, trying to make the tears who was blinding him go away. He couldn't show anybody that he had cried. They would probably think he was weak. He really didn't want that. Nobody should ever look at him as anything else that the mean, feared leader of the tunersgang.

"Hey! Boost!"

Boost turned around. Snot Rod came down the road with a smile on his bumper.

"Hi..." Boost said and turned his attention to the road as he started driving again. Snot Rod came up beside him, trying to hold back a sneeze. He didn't succed, and Boost closed his eyes in disgust for a moment.

"You should have that thing fixed." he said and motioned with one tire against Snot Rod's supercharger.

Snot Rod didn't answer, just looked down on the pavement.

You can't afford it...Boost thought, feeling sorry for the Barracuda for one moment. He knew that Snot Rod's family didn't have much money. Snot Rod himself wouldn't admit it of course. Boost knew that the orange musclecar worked hard to get money for his upgrades, paintjobs and such. But if he had got the chance, he would have traded with Snot Rod... He would rather have a poor family, than the family he had now.

He looked at the Barracuda sideways, but quickly looked in another direction when Snot Rod looked back. To late...

"Dude... Have you been crying?" Snot Rod blurted out.

"None of your business!" Boost replied angrily.

Snot Rod cowered, like Boost was going to hurt him. Boost pulled himself together.

"Dont do that! Have I ever tried to harm you in any way?!" he hissed to the musclecar beside him.

"No..." the Barracuda looked ashamed.

"Then stop acting like I'm going to beat you! You're supposed to be a big, tough musclecar, you idiot, so start acting like one! You're making me sick!"

Snot Rod's lower lip quivered. It made Boost feel bad, but he didn't want to take the words back. The Barracuda sniffed, the he looked at Boost again.

"You know you can always talk to me if there is anything bothering you..." he said softly.

Boost grinned.

"What makes you think there is something bothering me?"

Snot Rod didn't answer. Boost was arguing with himself. It would have been good to tell everything to someone, ask for advice, sharing his problems. He glanced at the car beside him. What if he told Snot Rod everything? Could he trust him?

**To be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles and Rosalind. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

I also had to change the summary a bit, since everyone is dying to read about SR stealing Boost's girlfriend... Well, just wait and see...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 3

Boost was still looking at Snot Rod, and the Barracuda was almost getting embarrased by his staring.

"Uh... Boost?"

Boost woke up from his thoughts and he made his decision. They had reached Rosalinds house now. He know that it was now or never. He swallowed hard.

"Snot Rod... I need your adv..."

He was cut of when the garagedoor suddenly opened. Rosalinds surprised face appeared in the opening.

"Hi, Boost. And..." she looked with curiosity at the orange musclecar.

"Hi Rosalind. This is Snot Rod, he's in my gang."

Boost rolled up to her and gave her a kiss. She blushed and glanced at Snot Rod again.

"Hi, Snot Rod. How come I've never met you before? Boost usually introduce me to his friends."

Rosalind looked at Boost, frowning. Boost blushed in shame. He didn't count Snot Rod as his friend, at least he didn't until tonight.

Snot Rod looked down, rolling his right fronttire from side to side. He knew that he was Boost's big pain in the ass, but now it hurt him more than ever.

Boost caught a glimpse of the Barracudas sad, emerald eyes. And he really felt bad by the way he had treated him before. He always picked on him, insulted him or ignored him. And now he regreted everything. 'Man, I'm turning soft...' he shook his hood. 'But he really isn't the jerk I asumed him to be. Maybe I am treating him unfair... He did offer me some help, even though I never deserved it.'

Boost decided to make it up to him, he rolled up to his side and nudged him with a tire.

"Well, Rosalind, I suppose it was about time! Meet my bestfriend; Snot Rod!" he smiled.

Snot Rod looked up in surprise. What did Boost just call him?

"But, Boost... You always say that I'm n..."

Boost cut him off with a friendly nudge and gave him a quick smile. 'Don't mess this up, or I'll take everything back.' he thought.

Rosalinds deep blue eyes studied the Barracuda longer than Boost was comfortable with. She had a strange sheepish smile on her bumper.

"Well... I have to go..." Snot Rod started backing to get back on the road. Boost came after him.

"Uhh... I was just wondering..." he began.

Snot Rod waited patiently.

"Oh... uhh... nothing. Forget it..."

Boost suddenly lost his confidence. He had planned to ask Snot Rod if he would come to his house to stay over night tomorrow. This night, he wasn't planning to go home at all. But now his courage was lost.

The orange Barracuda turned his attention to the road.

"Snot Rod... I'm sorry... I..."

The musclecar smiled sadly at him.

"It's ok, Boost. I know you have your image to live up to. I don't fit in that perfect world of yours."

Then Snot Rod drove of with a sneeze, leaving a mist of exhaust behind.

"NO! Wait!" Boost yelled after him, but the orange neons dissappeared in the horizon.

Boost slumped so low, it almost looked like his tires was flat. He stared after the Barracuda. Of all cars, the outsider in the DRH was the only one who had offered to listen to his problems. And Boost was ashamed that he had used every chance he had got to harass and make fun of this friendly, shy musclecar. Snot Rod's last words echoed inside of him, hurting him more than he had ever thought was possible.

"I meant everything I said. You really are my bestfriend..." he whispered. "And my world is everything but perfect..."

He drove back to Rosalind. The beautiful, dark green Celica smiled at him.

"Your friend is really cute." she motioned a tire in the direction Snot Rod went.

"Snot Rod? Cute? Well... uhh... I never think of him that way..."

"Of course not, silly!" Rosalind nudged him, then gave him a quick kiss. "Want to stay over night? It's to late for you to drive all the way home. I'll go ask dad if it's ok."

"Sure!" Boost was glad she mentioned it, he didn't want to go home this night. If she hadn't offered him to stay with her, he probably would have spent the night outside.

The next morning Boost felt better than he had done in a long time. He streched his body and jawned. For once he had slept the whole night.

He looked at Rosalind who was still sleeping and smiled sofly to her. She was so beatiful. He gave her a soft kiss on her hood. She moved a little, mumbling something in her sleep.

Rosalinds mother knocked on the door, opened it a little and peeked in. She smiled gently to her daugthers boyfriend.

"God morning, Boost. Slept well? Will you stay for breakfast?"

Boost lit up.

"I'd love to, Mrs.Celica."

"That's good. I dont want you to leave our house hungry as a tractor. Come down when you're ready."

Mrs.Celica went back to the kitchen again.

Rosalind opened her eyes. At first she jumped at the sight of a male car in her room, but then he saw that it was Boost, and she went back to normal.

"Sorry... I was just having a bad dream..."

"Good morning, Rose." Boost leant over to her and gave her a kiss.

After breakfast, he said goodbye to Rosalind and drove to Snot Rod's house. Maybe they got time to talk this time. He really wanted to apologize for treating him like an idiot.

As he approached the house of Snot Rod and his family, it came to him that he had never been there before. He had just gotten the adress from Wingo or DJ but never cared to visit.

They lived in the poor district of town. The house should have been painted years ago, and some of the windows were broken. How could some cars live like this?

Outside the house was a small backyard, he caught a glimpse of Snot Rod playing with his youger sisters. Their laughter reached Boost, they sounded so happy.

'Well, maybe you don't need a nice house to be happy.' He thought to himself. 'Just look at me...'

He stood there for a while watching them play. 'It's not the house that's important, it's the cars who live in it.'

A ball came rolling towards him, as small, light red Barracuda was chasing it. She looked at Boost with big, emerald eyes. There were both curiosity and fear in her eyes. The little girl quickly picked up the ball and went back to her siblings again. Boost heard Snot Rod's voice behind the house, followed by his sisters laughter.

'I wish it was me...' Boost sighed and drove around the house.

The two girls gasped and hided themself behind their brother. Snot Rod swirled around, with a furious look on his face, ready to protect his sisters. Boost jumped backwards in surprise.

"Man, you're jumpy!" he blurted out. 'I guess you have to be like this in this neighboorhood' he added in his thoughts.

Snot Rod's angry expression disappeared and was replaced with a surprised look instead.

"Oh... Boost! I thought you were... uh... nevermind. What are you doing here?" he asked. His sisters peeked out from behind him, looking curiously at the newcomer. They quickly moved away when Snot Rod bursted out in a big sneeze. Flames shot out of his exhaustpipes.

"I just... I just have something I want to talk to you about..." Boost said as the Barracuda recovered from the sneeze.

"Ok, I'll just tell mom I'm taking a drive." Snot Rod sniffled and went inside, his sisters hot on track. Boost heard voices from inside the house, and not long after Snot Rod came back out.

"Come on."

Boost took the lead.

They didn't stop before they reached the beach. There was nobody there this day, maybe because the sky carried promises of rain.

Boost turned around, standing front to front with Snot Rod.

"Snot Rod... First of all I want to apologize for how I've treated you... I guess I never bothered to get to know you. I just assumed you was a jerk..."

The Barracuda didn't answer, he was just looking down on the ground, finding the sand very interresting all of a sudden.

"Snot Rod, you're ok. Really, I..."

"Oh! Look! A starfish!"

The big musclecar nudged the little animal, trying to make it move.

"Hey! Snot Rod, listen to me! I'm serious!" Boost snapped.

Snot Rod jumped, like he was expecting Boost to beat the snot out of him. Boost bit his tongue, helding back his comment. Snot Rod looked up at him, the sun made his emerald eyes shine beautifully. Boost caught himself staring facinated at his friends eyes.

"What? Are you going to propose or something?" Snot Rod joked.

"Uh... sorry..."

Boost closed his eyes and shook his hood to break the magical moment.

"Snot Rod. I meant everything I said last night. You are my bestfriend. Of all cars I know, you're the only one I can rely on..."

Snot Rod smiled friendly.

"Apology accepted." he said, sneezing at the same moment. One sneeze was followed by two others, making Snot Rod speeding forward, he spun around sneezing. When he finally stopped, he was exhausted.

"This sucks! All this sand makes my supercharger go bananas..."

Boost bursted out in laughter.

"I really like you, you're so funny, so natural. I feel good in your company."

"Really?"

"Really!"

Boost reeved his engine.

"Come on, let's have a race! Last car to the other side of the beach is a tractor!"

The two cars raced side by side, laughing. Enjoying their newly found friendship.

**To be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles and Rosalind. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

I also had to change the summary a bit, since everyone is dying to read about SR stealing Boost's girlfriend... Well, just wait and see...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 4

Boost and Snot Rod stopped at the other side of the beach, exhausted. They had so fun that they forgot about who won the race. But Boost himself were pretty sure Snot Rod placed first.

"Man, you're faster than I thought!" Boost panted.

"Thanks, I've never gotten the chance to show you before..."

The following silence was unpleasant.

"So, Snot Rod... Will you come over to my house and stay over night? We could stay up late, watching a movie, talk... It would be fun."

Boost stared hopefully at the Barracuda. If his friend was with him this night, his father couldn't do anything to him. Besides, he enjoyed being with Snot Rod, he was totally unlike DJ and Wingo. They were very self-centered and selfish. Well, maybe he was too... But it was never to late to change that attitude. And even if that caused him to loose DJ and Wingo as friends, it would probably wouldn't be hard to get new ones. He'd already got one.

"I dont know..." Snot Rod began. It was still very new to him that Boost counted him as his friend. He hadn't forgot how mean the mitsubishi was to him before.

"Please?" it was nothing more than a whisper, but the Barracuda heard it anyway. He couldn't believe Boost actually was begging him...

"OK, Boost, I'll come with you, but I have one condition; you're gonna tell me what's bothering you. There's obviously something!"

Boost sighed, he had no choice.

"I'll tell you..." he muttered.

Monique was really worried for her son. She had'nt seen him since last night, when he drove off in pain and anger after his fathers abuse.

She lit up when she heard the sound of his engine outside. She hurried to the door and saw him driving up to the house with a orange Barracuda behind him.

She met him halfway and hugged him desperately. Tears rolled down her hood and fell to the ground.

"Boost, honey! I was so worried!" she cried. "Where have you been? Are you ok? You're not hurt?"

Monique searched him to see if had any wounds or scars.

"I'm fine, mom..."

Boost pushed Snot Rod forward so the two could meet.

"Mom, this is my bestfriend Rodney. Rodney, this is my mother, Monique."

He was using Snot Rod's real name, wanted his mother to know him by that name instead.

Monique greeted Snot Rod, but gave him a suspicious look. Why hadn't she seen him before if he really was her sons bestfriend?

'Oh, my... he's not gay, is he? Maybe this Rodney actually is his boyfriend... No! He's with Rosalind... I guess I should stop worry that much.'

"Mom, can Sn... Rodney stay over night?"

Boost looked at her, begging her with his eyes.

"I dont know what you're father would say..." she began.

'Dont you understand that he's the reason why I want Snot Rod here?!'

Boost thought to himself and stared at her. She saw the desperation in his eyes.

"I guess thats ok, but ask your father next time."

"Yeah, right..." Boost mumbeled.

The two young cars went inside the house.

"Wow, you really live here?! Nice!"

The Barracuda looked around with admiration in his eyes. Nothing escaped his curious gaze.

'Yes, it's nice, but I could have traded with you anytime...'

Boost didn't speak it out loud, but thats what he thought.

"Let's go to my room."

Boost leaded on up the ramp, Snot Rod followed, still looking around.

When the door closed behind them, Boost locked it securely and turned to his friend.

"Why are you locking the door?" the musclecar wondered.

"Don't be so unpatient, man! You said you wanted the whole story... Well, locking the door is a part of it."

Snot Rod waited for Boost to start, shifting his weight from the left set of tires to the right. Boost stood there, wondering how to start. There was no way back now, he had made a promise to the Barracuda, and that promise he was intended on keeping.

Suddenly, his cellphone started ringing. Boost took it, happy to get a delay on the unpleasant secret he was about to tell his friend.

"Yeah, it's Boost."

"Hi, Boost..." a sad female voice said. He recognised it as Rosalinds.

"Rosalind? What's up? You sound... unhappy."

"Yes..." she sighed, and became quiet for a while.

"Rosalind?"

She started crying, making Boost worried. What was wrong?

"I... I dont know how to say this, Boost... I..."

Boost felt like the oil in him was replaced with icy water. He shuddered. This couldn't be anything good. He wanted to say something, but his tongue would'nt obey him.

"I... I'm breaking up with you, Boost..." Rosalind sobbed.

Boost shook his hood. This couldn't be true... This wasn't happening...

"Are you sure about this, Rosalind." he managed to say. Tears treatened to blind him.

"Yes, Boost... I wanted to tell you yesterday, but..."

"But... Rosalind... Why?" Boost stuttered.

"I've thought of this for a long time and now... I've met someone..."

Boost didn't want to hear anymore, he threw the phone into the wall, smashing it to pieces. Snot Rod jumped and stared at him in surprise when Boost bursted out in tears. He had never seen his friend like this. The big, tough leader...

"Boost? What happened?" he asked softly, offering a fender to cry on.

"She broke up with me!" Boost leaned on to him and cried his engine out. "Oh... Rosalind..."

He howled violently, making Snot Rod grit his teeth by the intense sound.

"I want to die!!"

"No, you dont!" Snot Rod stated.

"What do you care?! I don't have anything to live for! My life is a living hell!"

"Boost... We all care about you. Me, DJ, Wingo... your family."

"My family?!" Boost snorted. "Yeah... right. Dad would probably be unpleased by losing his favorite sex-toy."

Snot Rod froze by Boost's words. Boost felt it and it gave him the courage to continue.

"Ever since I was five, he's been visiting my room every night, doing the most disgusting things you could ever imagine... I'm not tough enough to stand up against him, Rod... I... I cant escape him. I've tried locking the door, but he has a spare key."

Boost was now shaking violently, unable to stop crying. He leaned harder on to the Barracuda.

"Do your mom know?" Snot Rod whispered, still in shock from what he had just heard.

"Yes... but she dont do anything to stop him!"

"I think your wrong... You said you couldn't stop him, you're much stronger than her, how would she be able to stop him then? And maybe he's not nice to her either? Maybe she dont dare..."

Boost paused in his crying, still shivering and sniffling.

"I never thought of that... I know he's been beating her sometimes but... How do you know so much about this?"

Snot Rod sighed.

"You've noticed that me and my sisters only live with our mom? She took us and ran away from her violent husband years ago... She lived with him for many years, but one day, she couldn't take it anymore."

"Did your father... you know... to you or your sisters?"

"No... but he did beat us up sometimes..."

Boost became quiet, he was still crying, but he no longer knew if he cried for his own miserable life or for Snot Rod.

"Boost... when your life is at the bottom, there is only one way it can go... Upwards." Snot Rod said gently. "We'll find a way to deal with your father. And don't worry, your life aren't over, just because a girl ditches you..."

"And do you know anything about that?" Boost sobbed with anger in his voice.

Snot Rod sighed. "A whole lot I'm afraid..."

None of them said anything for a while. Boost pulled himself away from Snot Rod and sniffled. He attempted to smile.

"Thanks for listening to me, Rod. I really needed this." Boost stroked his tire over Snot Rods fender. He was soaked by Boost's tears. "You're all wet..."

Snot Rod smiled to him. "It's ok. Dont think about it."

"Thanks, Rod."

"You're welcome."

Boost jawned.

"It's late, let's try to get some sleep."

He threw a blancket over to Snot Rod, who thanked and cuddled himself under it.

"Good night, Boost."

"Good night, Snot Rod. And thanks again."

A minute later, they were both fast asleep, snoring heavily.

Snot Rod suddenly woke up when he heard someone trying to open the door. Swearing could be heard outside, followed by the sound of a key turning in the lock...

**To be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles and Rosalind. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 5

The Barracuda backed and tried to hide himself as good as he could. He knew who it was and what he was after, he glanced at Boost who was still sleeping unaware that his father had entered the room.

Charles didn't notice Snot Rod who was hiding behind a table, watching in disgust everything the older car was doing.

Boost gasped, when his father hit him with a tire, his eyes quickly scanned the room looking for his friend. He didn't see him anywhere, had it just been a dream or did Snot Rod run off?

He didn't get more time to think when his father started caressing his spoiler.

"No, dad..."

"What? I missed you last night..." Charles panted and nuzzled him. "You have such a cute behind..."

"Dad, let me go!" Boost tried to push him away, but Charles pressed him up against the wall.

"Dont even think of screaming for help, no one would believe you anyway." he hissed.

Suddenly the lights went on, and a furious roar filled the room.

"IT WONT BE NECESSARY, YOU FREAK!"

Snot Rod stood proudly in the doorway, staring at Charles with hatred and disgust. He slowly drove forward, his whole behavior made him look threathening. He reeved his engine, sounding like a raging bull.

"Do you realize what you're doing? It's not only perverted, twisted and disgusting, it's against the law!" the Barracuda put his face so close to Charles' that he could feel his breath. "Get the hell out of here before I do something that might send me to prison for the rest of my days! And don't even think about touching him again without signing your last will first!"

"You're threatening me? In my own house?! You should mind your own business, kid. I do as I want on my own house. You cant stop me!" Charles didn't look as though as he sounded, Snot Rod was a lot bigger than him and he wasn't comfortable with the big musclecar standing over him like this.

"Try me!"

Snot Rods voice was harsh, dripping with hatred. Boost stared at him shocked that his friend even could show signs of aggression, he was just not the type.

"You and I will have a little talk later, son! Without your bodyguard!" Charles hissed as he drove out of the room, shutting the door so hard that the whole house shaked. The two tuners stood there for a long time, just looking at the closed door.

"Thanks, Rod! You saved me. I didn't even knew that you could be that frightening! You really scared my dad stiff!" Boost laughed in relief.

"Well, I hoped it worked... I've never been so scared my whole life..." Snot Rod admitted and blushed.

"You were scared?! You sure didn't look like it! I've never seen anything more frightening than you back there!" Boost smiled.

Snot Rod answered with a huge sneeze, flames shot up, causing the curtains to catch fire. Boost quickly extingushed the flames before they did any damage.

They looked at each other and bursted into laughter.

They didnt sleep more that night, they just talked, joked and laughed together. When the morning came, they were tired.

Nobody had seen Charles since Snot Rod scared him out of the room, he had probably ran off to a pub or something. Nobody missed him either.

The last thing Boost had expected when he left the house that morning was to find Rosalind waiting for him. Snot Rod had left right after breakfast, so he had used some time to talk to his mother. Now he wanted to find DJ and Wingo and make it up to them too, this was really the day for apologising.

"Now, what do you want?" he muttered, sounding quite bitter.

"I just wanted to talk to you, I never got to finish last night..." she began.

"I cant see that I have anything to talk to you about!" Boost drove past her.

"I just want to explain..."

"Well, I dont want to listen! Now go away!"

"But, Boost..."

"Listen, Rosalind. You broke up with me. Is it really that hard to understand that I dont want to talk to you anymore?"

"No... I understand..." she turned her back to him and drove away. Boost heard the sound of her engine fading out, then he turned around and started driving to DJ's house.

DJ was outside the house, helping his mother watering the flowers. He looked bored. Boost sneaked up behind him.

"Flower power, baby!" he yelled, causing DJ to water the flowers, himself and Boost as he jumped around in panic.

"Fuck you, Boost!" DJ hissed and pointed the hose at Boost and soaked him. "You scared me to death!"

"You dont look very dead to me..." Boost laughed and splurted some water at the angry toyota.

"I'll show you who's dead!" DJ muttered and jumped at him. They rolled around on the ground, the water made it muddy.

"Eat this!" DJ took some mud and tried to make Boost eat it.

"Ok, Ok, you win!" Boost giggled. "I give up! White flag!"

"DJ? Boost? What are you two doing?!"

It was DJ's mother. The white toyota stared at the two young cars, displeased.

"Look at you two! You're covered in dirt. And not to mention you've destroyed our beautiful lawn!"

"I'm sorry mom..." DJ looked ashamed.

"Go to the carwash this instant! Shame on you!" his mother looked at him angrily. Then she turned to Boost. "And you young man! There is nothing but trouble following you! I should'nt allow my son to hang out with you! Look at my lawn!"

She motioned with one tire to show the damage. The lawn was a total mess, with water, greasy mud and grass lying in perfect disorder. Boost tried to look ashamed, but inside of him was screaming of laughter.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Scion. I'll help you clean it up..."

"No! Just keep your dirty tires off my lawn!"

Boost shrugged and followed DJ to the carwash. They didn't say much while they got cleaned up. Boost payed for them both.

"You didn't have to..." DJ began.

"Oh yes, I have to. It was my fault you ended up this dirty." Boost insisted.

DJ started laughing.

"Yeah, but you have to admit it was fun! And the look on mom's windshield... 'Look at my lawn'"

DJ immitated his mothers voice.

"So you forgive me?"

"Sure, no hard feelings!"

DJ hugged Boost and kissed him on the hood.

"Ok, ok, dont exaggerate, DJ!"

DJ let go of him and started spitting and coughing in disgust.

"I said not to exaggerate!" Boost smiled.

"Sorry, Boost. I got a little carried away."

"That's ok, but I'm warning you... never kiss me again!"

"Dont worry, I didn't enjoy it that much, buttface!"

"OK, now you're insulting me!"

Boost laughed and tried to jump on DJ, but the little toyota was to fast for him. Boost started chasing him down the road to Wingo's house.

Meanwhile, Snot Rod was taking his sisters to the beach for some fun in the sand. He just followed behind the two girls, not watching where he was going. He bumped into another car.

"Hey! Watch it!" the car hissed turning to face him.

"I'm sorry, miss..."

They stared at each other in surprise. The car he had bumped into was no other than Rosalind.

"Oh... hi there, sneezing beauty!" she blinked at him.

Snot Rod blushed and looked down. 'I shouldn't be talking to her... What if Boost sees me?'

"Hi, Rosalind." he mumbeled.

"Oh, don't be so shy, handsome... I wont bite you." she nudged him to make him look up. Then she placed a nice, deep kiss right on his mouth.

It caught him totally off guard. Without another word he ran away in panic. She called his name, but he ignored it. He just had to get away. He didn't stop until he was on the beach. His pistons pounded heavily, he could still feel the pressure of her lips against his own.

'This is not happening! I cant be attracted to Boost's ex! Boost would kill me!'

But the thought of the beautiful Celica still made the oil run hot inside of him...

**To be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles and Rosalind. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 6

The DRH had gathered at Flo's for some drink. For a change, they hadn't harassed anyone today, but Sheriff kept an eye on them anyway.

Boost was in a good mood, greeting every car in town with a friendly smile. They nodded back, but didn't trust him to stay this nice.

Sheriff shook his hood.

"What's gotten into that kid?" he muttered

Sarge, standing beside him, heard his words.

"I don't know, but let's enjoy it while we can."

"Well, Boost is not the only one who has changed... Snot Rod hasn't been himself either, look, he's just standing there. So quiet..."

"He's always quiet, Sheriff."

"Yeah, but not like this. There is something different..." he studied the orange Barracuda. "If we were to bet about what car around here who would go nuts and kill everyone in sight, I would place my money on him..."

"Well, I would place my bet on Boost, he's so happy and nice all of a sudden. There is definitely something wrong with him."

Sarge gazed at the four tuners who seemed to have a good time.

Snot Rod didn't feel well. He hoped no one noticed. Rosalind was in his mind all night, all day, never giving him any peace.

She had started stalking him after he ran away from her on the beach, every where he did go, she followed. There was no escape. At last, he gave up trying to suppress his feelings for her. And now they were dating. It was only a matter of time before Boost found out.

'Why couldn't I have fallen in love with a Corvette, a Miata, a Corolla... anyone but her?!'

"Hey, Snot Rod. You ok?" Wingo asked nudging him with one tire.

"I'm ok." was the Barracuda's short answer.

Wingo shrugged and turned his attention to the two others, who had started talking about girls. If Snot Rod wasn't in the mood to talk, he didn't bother to waste time on him.

He listened to DJ bragging about all the girls he had been dating lately. He guessed that at least half of them were made up by DJ's dirty fantasy.

Snot Rod was just happy that Wingo leaved him alone, he took a sip from his drink.

"Hey, Snot Rod. Have you been dating any hot babes lately?"

Snot Rod jumped by the sound of DJ's voice.

"Dont make fun of him, DJ. Snotty never dates. I've never seen any girl hitting on him, he just dont have the looks..." Wingo giggled.

"Now who's making fun of him?!" DJ hit him with a tire. "Of course he dates. Girls like muscles!"

Wingo rolled his eyes. "No brains, just muscles..."

That was all he got to say before Boost jumped on him, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey, what's gotten into you?!" he asked while trying to get back on his tires.

Boost just ignored him, turning his attention to DJ and Snot Rod.

"So, aren't there any girl you like?" DJ asked the Barracuda.

Snot Rod rolled his right tire from side to side avoiding to meet their stare.

"There is one..." he whispered. "We've met a couple of times, but..."

The others looked at him, waiting unpatiently for him to continue.

"I cant have her... she's not for me..."

"Why not?" Wingo and DJ wondered.

Boost narrowed his eyes, beginning to understand.

"Who is she?" Wingo was eager to know everything about Snot Rods secret love.

"I cant tell you..."

"Oh, come on."

But Snot Rods lips were shut, he turned his back to them concentrated on drinking. He felt Boost frowning on him, knowing that he already had said to much.

"How cool! I cant believe good old Snotty's having a crush on somebody!" Wingo jumped up and down in exitement.

"Good for him."

With those words, Boost drove away. DJ and Wingo looked after him, quite confused by his sudden change.

"Wow, what's with him?" DJ wondered. "He looked quite pissed off."

Wingo shook his hood.

"I've given up on trying to understand him. I suggest you do the same, it just messes up your head."

They went over to Snot Rod who just had finished his drink, getting ready to go. The Barracuda looked at them. 'I might as well tell them, Boost has already guessed who I'm dating...'

He swallowed.

"The girl I'm dating is Rosalind... She broke up with him because of me..." he said.

DJ and Wingo's jaws dropped. Snot Rod shrugged and drove down the road.

"Dude..." DJ said, still in shock.

Wingo pulled himself together, a smile ran over his bumper. This was really some juicy gossip.

"Man, I cant believe Snot Rod stole Boosts girlfriend!"

"Dude..." DJ said again.

**To be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

It's a short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 7

Boost was waiting for Snot Rod on the outskirts of Drag City, he knew that the Barracuda had to pass by there on his way home. He was shaking violently, both from anger and the cold wind.

'You're in deep shit now, Snot Rod! There wont be much left of you when I'm finished...'

He hissed when he saw some orange neons approaching.

"Snot Rod" he growled as he blocked the way for Snot Rod.

"Boost..." Snot Rod's eyes widened. Boost had an insane look on his face, that frigthened him. This was going to be unpleasant, he knew it. How could he get away from this?

Boost rolled right up to his front, he could feel his breath as he spoke.

"You're the biggest asshole I've ever known! I cant believe I called you my best friend!" the mitsubishi hissed.

"But Boost... I..." Snot Rod stuttered and backed away. Boost followed him.

"I'm going to make sure you dont steal someones girlfriend ever again!"

Then Boost jumped at him and started beating him.

Snot Rod fell to the ground, oil spluttered everywhere.

'I'm going to die... So, this is how it all ends...' he thought before everything went black.

He didn't see the cars who pulled Boost away from him, the ambulance or the curious crowd around him. He was floating somewhere between life and death, only a thin line holding him back in the world of the living. Now, it was up to Doc and the ambulance to keep him there.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten about Boost when the ambulance drove off, sirens echoing through the night.

Boost turned his back to them and drove away. He hadn't come far when Sheriff came up by his side.

"You better come with me, boy!" the officer ordered him.

Boost followed him, he didn't care anymore. His anger had come out of control, and now Snot Rod could die because of him. He felt tears pricking his windshield.

'My God! What have I done?!'

He started to shiver, then he bursted out in tears. Sheriff jumped and stared at him, surprised by the sudden change of heart.

"Hey... Calm down, kid..." he said, he didn't know how to handle this. He had expected swearing, cursing and anger... but not this. The young tunerleader crying was the last thing he would have pictured...

"Do you think he'll make it?" Boost turned to Sheriff, tears blinding him. "Please tell me he's going to make it! Tell me!"

Sheriff pushed him into the impound and closed the gate.

"I don't know, kid. Time will show. All you can do is hope..." He didn't have to continue, Boost understood. If Snot Rod died, he would be a murderer... then he would never get out of the impound.

Sheriff drove away, leaving Boost alone with his thoughts.

Inside the hospital, Doc had finally stopped Snot Rod's leaks and treated his wounds. He breathed out, the young tuner was going to make it through this. It was nothing more than a miracle. Doc studied the sleeping car, he had to go to Ramone to fix the rest.

"Uhh... ohh... crap..." the Barracuda moaned.

Doc hurried over to him, to hear what he was saying.

"Boost... where..."

"He's in the impound. Sheriff will make sure he'll get sentenced. Just relax, kid."

Doc was about to go back to his desk when a whisper reached him.

"Let... him go..."

It was almost impossible to hear, so Doc wasn't sure if he heard him right.

"What did you say?"

"Let him go..." the Barracuda said, clearer this time.

Doc was confused.

"But why? He almost killed you! He needs to be sentenced for this!"

"Not if I... refuse... to report him... right?"

"Why don't you want him to be punished for what he did?"

The young musclecar was silent for a moment. Thinking.

"I attacked... him... He did... it in selfdefense..."

"I don't believe you in that..." Doc said, spotting his lie at once.

"It's... true..."

"Ok, let's say that... If he doesn't report you for attacking him, this case will be out of the world. Are you sure you want it this way?"

"Yes..."

"You really dont want him to be sentenced?"

"No... let him... go..."

Doc sighed and went over to the phone to call Sheriff. By the time he got back to Snot Rod, the Barracuda was asleep. Doc checked his monitors, everything looked fine.

"You're young, you're strong. You'll recover in no time." He muttered to the sleeping car.

Boost couldn't believe what he heard when Sheriff unlocked the gate and allowed him to go outside.

"You're free to go." The old car said to him.

"But why..."

"Ask your victim. I guess you two have a lot to talk about..."

Boost just stood there, puzzled.

"I will not be punished?"

"No, you're free to go."

"But..."

Sheriff started to get annoyed.

"I told you... you're free to go! Now scram!"

Boost hurried away from him, in case the policecar changed his mind.

'Just don't think I will forgive you just because of this, Snot Rod. Even though I'm glad you survived... I'll stay away from you, from now on.'

**To be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

This is a short chapter, but it was the hardest one to write, I think it's a lot easier to express feelings in norwegian, than in english, allthough it's easier for me to write a good story in english... I promise that the next chapter will be better than this one, there will be more happening in that chapter. I'm not going to tell you more... Just read and review...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 8

Monique hadn't seen her husband in a month, but it didn't bother her. What bothered her more was the sight that met her in the doorway now. Boost had a hard time looking into her eyes, he wasn't even able to stand still, he was near to fall over. He tried to say something, but the words wasn't understandable.

"Boost! You're drunk!" she whined, and helped him to his room.

Inside his room, Boost collapsed on the floor. Monique pulled his blancket over him, and she managed to jump away, right before he puked. She sighed and went out to get some water to clean up his mess. There was no use in yelling at him for drinking now, she had to wait until he was sober.

When she came back with hot water and a cloth, he was sleeping heavily in the puddle of oil. She pushed him away from it and wiped the oil of him, before she stared cleaning the floor.

"What made you do this, honey?" she whispered to the sleeping car.

Meanwhile:

Snot Rod and Rosalind were one their way to Wheel Well. Snot Rod had recovered after just a few days in the hospital, and now he wanted to show her the view up at the Whell Well.

"Hey, Rodney!" a familiar voice yelled behind him.

"Who is that?" Rosalind asked as they turned and spotted at little, red 91 model Corolla driving towards them. A deep, powerful rumbling came from the little car, making it sound like it had a huge engine, but when he came near to her, she saw that it was only a high performance exhaust that made him sound more powerful than he was. It looked kind of ridiculous, the little car sounding like a musclecar, on top of that he was a little rusty. A unpleasant memory came to her. It had been a long time, but she knew this car, and she knew him good... Hopefully, he had forgotten everything. She decided to act like she didn't recognise him.

"Hi, Louis! Long time no see!" Snot Rod greeted the small car. "Rosalind, this is Louis, we lived in the same neighboorhood, until he moved to California. Louis, this is Rosalind, my girlfriend."

Louis narrowed his hazel eyes at Rosalind, making her shudder. It was like he could see right into her soul.

"I thought you were Boost's girl?" he asked.

Rosalind froze, searching for an answer. She decided to tell the truth.

"That's right. I broke up with him, because I were attracted to someone else."

"You haven't changed a bit..." he mumbeled, only Rosalind heard him.

Louis didn't ask her anymore unpleasant questions. He studied him as he talked to Snot Rod, still uanble to tell where she had seen him before.

"Uh... Snot Rod, I have to go home now... See you later."

She kissed him quickly and ran away.

Louis laughed. Snot Rod stared at him in surprise.

"What's so funny?"

"Well... I don't know if she recognised me, but she sure found my company unpleasant..."

Louis pulled himself together, trying his best to be serious.

"You know her?" Snot Rod wondered.

"Who doesn't? We went to secondary school together, that's all." The Corolla dodged his question easily.

'No, that's not all... You're holding something back for me, you little bugger!' Snot Rod thought to himself. But he decided not to question him anymore about it right now. If Louis didn't want to talk, no one could force him. Despite his size, he had a strong will.

"What brings you to town, Louis? I thought I never were going to see you again." he asked instead, changing the subject.

"I'm only staying for a couple of days, I'm on my way to visit my younger brother, Rafael, so I just thought it would be nice to stop by and meet up with some old friends."

"I can go get DJ and Wingo, but if you want to see Boost, I think it's best if you go there without me..." Snot Rod blushed.

"I have no trouble seeing why..." Louis giggeled. "Come on, let's find DJ and Wingo."

Next morning:

Monique waited in the livingroom, when Boost came down the ramp from his room. He looked terrible, having a huge hangover. He remembered that he had gone to Rosalind after he got out of the impound, and she explained to him why she broke up, and that he went to Fillmore for some drink afterwards. He didn't remember anything after he left Fillmore's tent last night.

"Boost..." she began.

"Please dont yell... oh... my head..." Boost cried.

"I'm not yelling, I'm talking normally."

She paused, then continued.

"I suppose you have something to tell me.."

"No."

"I want to know why you've been drinking!" she yelled, causing Boost to writhe in pain.

"I'll tell, I'll tell! Just promise not to yell!"

Monique waited patiently. Boost tried to sort out his thoughts, they spun around in his head. He decided to make it short.

"Snot Rod stole Rosalind from me."

"Snot Rod? Who's that?" she wondered.

"Rodney... who I thought were my best friend..."

"Oh, dear..." Monique shook her hood, trying to figure out how to deal with this. Boost continued telling her the whole story from the beginning. But one part he leaved out... He dared not to tell her that he had almost beaten Snot Rod to death.

"You know what, Boost? I think you should forgive Rodney. No one can control their own feelings, you should know that better than anybody. And breaking up with you was Rosalinds own choice, you cant blame him for it."

Boost looked down.

"Maybe... Later... I'm just not ready to talk to any of them yet..."

**To be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

I promise to let you know how Louis and Rosalind know each other later... Later... ok?

It's a short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 9

Rosalind froze when she saw Louis taillights in front of her while she was driving to Flo's for some fuel. The memories from the past came to her, and those memories were not very pleasant...

He was standing together with DJ and Wingo, hitting on two, cute red Miatas. The two girls seemed to ignore everyone else when Louis was around. He wasn't that good looking, but he had a dangerous charm, that made him very attractive.

'Wow, he has changed... He looks more confident now, much tougher. Not the nice, quiet car he used to be... the nerd in the back of the classroom. The one we had such a good time making fun of...'

She was ashamed to admit that she might was some of the reasons for his change. If she hadn't done what she did back then...

She silently turned away, hoping that he wouldn't notice her.

Louis turned around, he knew the sound of her engine over all engines in the world. He saw her drive away.

'Fearing the past, Rosalind?'

He felt the bitterness stinging inside of him. But at the sametime he felt sadness, for how things could have been... For what she took from him, denied him. And for what she did to his brother...

He turned his attention back to Tia and Mia, who were crazy about him. DJ started to play some funky dancemusic, and soon the twins were doing a seductive dance in front of them.

It was definitely enough to take his mind off the girl from his past.

Boost were approaching the gasstation, spotting his friends there. He had heard some rumours that Louis was back in town. The red corolla was standing in the middle of the crowd, getting a lot of attention as always.

"You haven't changed a bit since the last time I saw you." Boost said to himself and smiled, happy to see his friend again.

He took a quick look around to see if Snot Rod was there, but he didn't see him or Rosalind any place near, so he speeded up to the crowd and took a giant leap to jump over the nearest cars. He landed right in front of Louis, who jumped in surprise, and gave the little car a big hug.

"Louis! Good to see you again, old pal!"

"Same too you, Boost. Even though I prefer greeting old friends in a way that doesn't scare their engines out..."

The crowd laughed as DJ put on some scary music.

Louis smiled at them, and took Boost for a drive so they could talk alone.

"So what's new, Boost? I bet there has happened a lot since the last time I were here."

"Uh, well... It never happens much in this lousy town, but I suppose you know about Rosalind?"

"Yes, I know. Bad news travel fast, you know..."

Louis smiled sadly. He really felt bad for his friend. Long ago, he was in his place... Feeling the same pain, the same bitterness and anger. He shook his hood to get rid of the memory.

"Tell me everything from the beginning." he said, glancing sideways at Boost.

Boost started telling the story, leaving no details exept the part about his father. He was mentally exhausted when he was finished.

"And you're blaming Snot Rod for this?! Come on..."

Louis rolled his eyes.

"Not you too! Why does everybody seem to take his side?!" Boost snorted.

"It's not a matter of choosing sides..." Louis protested.

"Then what is the matter?!" Boost yelled starting to circle the corolla in order to scare him. It worked on most cars, but Louis remained cool.

"You're not scaring me, Boost." Louis sighed. "You might as well stop."

Boost stopped and frowned at the little car, looking quite upset.

"Boost, why are you the only one who can't see that Snot Rod didn't do it on purpose? I think you owe him one hell of an apology!"

Louis paused for a second, and then continued.

"You see... If Rosalind has made up her mind, and there is something or someone she wants... No one can escape Rosalinds net... Believe me, I know!"

With those words he drove away, leaving a puzzled Boost behind.

Meanwhile, somewhere else:

Snot Rod and his family were finishing their supper. His two sisters helped their mother cleaning up, it was their turn today. They turned up their radio, dancing while they worked. Their mother looked at them and shook her hood, smiling. Snot Rod tried to say something, but no one heard him over the music.

He went up to his room and found a magazine. He turned around quickly as he heard the door shut behind him, he thought he had left it open.

He froze as he saw Charles standing there glaring at him, with a evil grin on his bumper.

"Smell something funny, kid?" he asked.

Now Snot Rod noticed a strange smell, it had been over the whole house since he had come home, so he hadn't thought about it... It smelled like gasoline.

"What are you doing here?" he stuttered, staring in fear at the adult car.

"I'm here for my revenge..." Charles started laughing. "And your family shall feel my rage too... I've soaked the house in gasoline, boy."

Snot Rod hurried to the door. It was locked of course. He desperately threw himself against it, tears was pricking his windshield. He had to get down to his family to warn them.

"It's no use, kid. But go on, it amuses me..."

Charles leaned himself to the wall watching the musclecar trying to break down the door.

"Oh... I can't wait for you to sneeze..." he snickered.

Snot Rod turned to him, sneering.

"I'm gonna kill you for this!"

"Yeah, I thought you would. I don't mind anymore."

The Barracuda got ready to jump on him.

"But, kid... Even if you kill me, you'll not be able to find the key... and sooner or later you will sneeze. What happens then?"

Snot Rod backed, turning pale. He glanced at the window, it was to small for him. He couldn't escape that way. He looked out of it, thinking of screaming for help. There were no cars on the street outside. Not at this time of night, not in this neighboorhood.

He was trapped, and his family were downstairs unaware of the danger hanging over their heads. He turned back to Charles, feeling a sneeze was on the way.

"Ka-boom!" Charles whispered and started laughing like a maniac.

Snot Rod struggeled to hold the sneeze back, but he knew that it was no use. He was going to sneeze, no matter what he did.

And when he did, he would seal the fate of his family...

"Ahh... ahhh... Aaaaachoooo!"

**To be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

Oh, things are starting to get interesting now, I almost cant wait to see what happens myself...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 10

Boost was driving restless around town, when DJ and Wingo suddenly came rushing towards him. They looked terrified, and talked both at the same time. Boost was confused, what made them so upset?

"Calm down, guys. One at a time."

"There is no time! Just come with us!" they said and rushed away.

Boost was too curious, he couldn't resist following them. It was starting to get dark, but he soon knew where they were heading. Drag City.

He saw a orange, flickering light in distance. The wind carried a scent of smoke. Boost's pistons pounded heavier, he had already guessed where it was burning...

'No...'

He stopped beside DJ and Wingo in front of the burning house. Snot Rod's mother was there, but he did only see one of the girls. Snot Rod's mother came up to them, crying her heart out.

"They're trapped! Rodney and Raven are still in the house!"

Boost felt like he watched it all in slowmotion. This could'nt be happening. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was too paralysed.

He woke up from the trance when a red flash ran past him towards the house.

"Louis!"

He saw Louis enter the bruning house without hesitation.

'You'll get yourself killed!'

He went after the corolla, but was held back by Wingo.

"You cant go in there with those canisters on your back! That's suicide!"

Boost glanced at his back at the nitrous canisters. Nitrous oxide was'nt flammable, but gas under pressure could cause an explosion if the canisters were heated. It wasn't worth the risk.

"Tear them off!"

Wingo stared at him.

"Tear them off, Wingo! Hurry! They can be replaced, but a cars life can't!"

Wingo started pulling the canisters, ripping them off one by one.

Boost rushed towards the house. The intense heat almost pushed him backwards. He spotted Louis in the hallway, the little corolla had managed to get an unconcious Raven onto his back. The small car stumbeled by the weight, but didn't give up. He drove towards the door.

"Move!" he said to Boost, who moved quickly to the side.

Boost took a quick look around, but there was almost impossible to see anything. The heat was intense, and the smoke almost blinding him, but he didn't allow himself to quit now. If he did, two little girls would lose their brother.

Then he heard screaming on the second floor. He hurried up the ramp.

"Rod!"

The door was locked. He slammed into it, but it didn't budge. He tried once more, using all his weight. The door flew inside the room together with Boost.

At the same time parts of the ceiling collapsed, he saw Snot Rod lying unconcious by the window. But there was another car there too, under the debris. It tried to get loose, but was stucked.

"Dad..." Boost said in surprise.

"Help me, son... I can't get out of here..."

Boost looked from Charles to Snot Rod, and back again. He knew that he had to choose between them, he only had time to save one before the rest of the house collapsed. He swallowed. Eventhough Charles raped him, he was still his father...

But Snot Rod didn't deserve to die either, and he had a loving mother and two sisters who needed him.

The choice was not simple, he looked at the two cars once again, then he rolled up to his father.

"I'm sorry, dad. Good bye..."

He then turned to Snot Rod and started to push him so that he could get him onto his back. It was hard since the Barracuda was bigger than him. He didn't know where he took the strenght from, but he finally managed to get him on his back, he started driving to the door. The smoke almost choked him.

"No! Son! Don't leave me here! I'll never touch you again, I promise!" Charles yelled after him as he drove down the ramp again.

Boost tried to close his ears, tried not to listen to the desperate screams from his father. But he knew that they would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Cold wind blew towards him as he came out of the house, he gasped for air. Snot Rod fell off his back, but DJ and Wingo came over to help him drag the Barracuda away from the house.

He drove up to Louis who was getting mechanical treatment for his burns and wounds. He tried to smile, but at the same time, he collapsed beside the corolla.

DJ and Wingo stared into the flames, they couldn't believe how close they had been to losing three of their friends this night. But now they could relax, Louis, Boost and Snot Rod was safe. The two tuners leaned onto each others and cried of relief.

Raven woke up and saw her mother and sister standing around herself and her brother. She got up on her tires and gave her sister a hug. Then her mother nuzzled her, tears streaming down her hood.

"My poor girl... I thought I had lost both you and Rodney..." she cried. "But thanks to those two..." she motioned with one tire towards Louis and Boost. "... I still have three kids."

Raven went over to Louis, who was lying under a blancket coughing violently. Boost was still unconcious.

"You saved my life. Thanks!"

The little girl kissed Louis on the hood, causing the older car to blush. He wasn't used to cars thanking him.

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

Raven then went over to Boost, she didn't knew if he could hear her, but she wanted to thank him anyway.

"Thanks for saving my brother, Boostie."

The soft sound of the childs voice reached Boost in his unconciousness, he grabbed it, held on to it and was pulled out. He slowly opened his eyes, focusing on Raven.

"No problem." He whispered and coughed.

Snot Rod started moving, he struggeled to take a breath, an ambulance helped him. Soon he was breathing normally, staring with horror at his home burning.

His mother came over together with his sisters, hugging him and crying. From this night they had no home, no place to stay for the night. Eventhough Red, the fireengine, tried to put out the furious fire, there was no way to save the house. The only thing he could do was to make sure that the fire didn't spread to the other houses in the neighboorhood.

A loud noise could be heard, everyone turned to the house as it collapsed, sending thousands of luminous sparks towards the darkblue sky and the stars above.

Boost closed his eyes for a moment, knowing that his father was gone forever. The thought filled him with both relief and sorrow.

"I'm free..." he whispered staring into the flames.

**To be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

The last chapter litterally heated the story up a bit, didn't it? Well, let's find out what happens next, shall we?

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 11

Almost every car in town had gathered around the remains of the Barracuda-family's house. Everyone felt sorry for the poor family who were cuddled together under a tree. They didn't have much money, how could they afford a new place to live?

There weren't anyone who had room enough for the whole family, so they couldn't offer them a place to live. Their future looked dark.

Monique found her son together with Louis. The two cars was still under the care of the ambulances, who watched them closely.

Monique had heard the rumours about her sons heroic actions. She was so proud of him, her oil felt warm. She went over to him and gave him a big hug. To her surprise he hugged her back.

"I'm so proud of you, Boost." She whispered.

Boost blushed. Then he looked her deeply into her eyes.

"Mom... Dad is..."

He paused.

"He's dead, mom. He was inside the house... I couldn't save him."

Monique froze for a second, not sure of what she felt. Was it pain? Sorrow? Relief?

She shook her hood. No, it was definitely not sorrow... The news about her husbands death had shocked her, but she didn't feel anything.

"Boost... We..."

"I know, mom... we're free..."

Mother and son nuzzled and leaned on to each other. Feeling nothing else than relief. They could finally get a better life.

Monique looked over to the family under the tree.

"What are they going to do now?" she wondered. "They can't afford another place to live."

"Well, I heard they didn't have any insurance either..." Louis said quietly.

"Oh, my! Poor family..." Monique felt tears pricking her windshield.

"I guess they have to live on the street from now on... No one has room enough to offer them a home." One of the ambulances mumbeled.

Monique looked at Boost. He nodded. They both thought the same.

"Well, Boost. We have a house that's big enough. What do you say?"

"You know about me and Snot Rod, but... I don't want them to live on the street, mom... I can't say no."

"Great. Let's go tell them the good news. Sheila and Raven can have the guestroom, and I can share my room with their mother. You and Snot Rod will have to share your room."

"But, mom!"

Boost really didn't want to share his room with his rival, but he soon realised that he had no choice. He just nodded, and watched his mother roll up to the homeless family.

-

Later, they was gathered in the kitchen, having some fuel before they all went to bed.

"Thank you soo much for letting us stay here." Angelica, Snot Rods mother said.

"That's the least we could do. We couldn't just sit here watching you and the kids have to live on the street. You can stay as long as you want." Monique reached her the fuelcan, allowing her to fill her cup.

Boost glared at Snot Rod over the table. He had just saved his life, but didn't know what to say to him. He quickly looked down at the table when the Barracuda met his stare.

Snot Rod opened his mouth to say something, but he changed his mind and closed it again. He glanced at Boost. Their eyes met, and this time none of them looked the other way. They just stared into each others eyes. Boost's grey held on to Snot Rod's emerald green. None of them was able to let go.

Boost felt his pistons rushing inside him, it made him feel stressed. The feeling was new to him. Unknown. Scary.

He forced himself to look away. What the hell was this?!

-

The strange feeling came over him again when they were going to bed. He tried to think about other things, but Snot Rod just fought his way back into his thoughts. There was no way he could think of anything else.

"Go away!" he muttered to himself.

"What?" the voice made him jump eventhough he knew it was Snot Rod.

"Nothing. I was just talking to myself."

"I see... You know, when you're talking to yourself, then you'll always get right answer..." Snot Rod said, trying to break the unpleasant silence in the room.

The air was loaded with emotions.

Snot Rod smiled gently at Boost.

"Thanks for saving my life, Boost." he whispered.

Boost looked up, and for the first time in days, he smiled. A warm, real smile. He drove up to the Barracuda and gave him a hug. Again, his pistons was rushing inside of him.

"I couldn't lose you before I had apologised for beating you... I just had to save you, or it would have bothered me for the rest of my days."

He pulled away from Snot Rod, still smiling.

"I know you didn't steal Rosalind on purpose..."

"What made you realise that?"

Boost smiled sadly.

"Well, let's just say that a little, red car guided me the right way..."

**To be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

You want to know about Rosalind and Louis' past, don't you? Well, maybe it's time to reveal the truth? Or shall I keep it secret a little longer...?

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 12

The next morning Boost found himself cuddled close to Snot Rod. He jumped away, surprised to find himself in that situation. He really hoped Snot Rod hadn't noticed him lying so close to him, the Barracuda could get the wrong idea of him.

But Snot Rod was just lying there, snoring violently.

Boost went over to the window to take a look outside, as he pulled away the curtains, Snot Rod started to move.

"Mornin' Boost."

"Good morning, Rod. Slept well?"

Boost peeked at him as the musclecar stretched and jawned, embarrased to know that his radiator started to get hot.

'Man, what's wrong with me?!'

He growled to himself, shaking his hood. When the Barracuda came up next to him for a look out of the window, his radiator was near to boiling.

'I have to get out of here! I have to see Doc... There is something wrong with me...'

He jumped around and rushed to the door, driving down the ramp and out the main entrance. The cool morning breeze cooled him down a little, but he still felt strange. He glanced up at the window of his room, spotting Snot Rod looking down at him.

Boost drove a few rounds around the house, the funny feeling in his engine started to go away. He stopped and took a deep breath, ready to go inside to have some breakfast.

'I don't feel well, I have to go to Doc...'

-

Rosalind was standing on a cliff, near Wheel Well, looking down at the sunsoaked valley below. She looked down at the rocks right at the bottom of the cliff. Many cars had ended their lifes here, jumping of the cliff in despair, fear or because of lost love.

She looked up at the sky.

"Please... Tell me what to do..." she whispered to the blue heaven above.

She knew that Louis would tell everybody about her past... as a revenge for what she did to him and his brother long ago. She couldn't blame him, she would have done the same thing.

'If I jump now... I wont have to look cars in their eyes after Louis has told them about me...'

She looked down again, swallowing hard. A noise behind her made her turn around, only to see that Louis was standing there, looking at her. She was unable to read his expression, was he mad, happy, sad, evil...?

He drove up to her, looking deeply into her eyes. She met his stare, drowning in his brown eyes, like she did back then.

"Rosalind..." his voice was soft, caressing her wounded soul. "You're not thinking of jumping, are you?"

She didn't know what to answer, she didn't know the answer.

"You're not tough enough to take the consequences of what you did?"

Still, she didn't speak. She opened her mouth, but shut it.

"Is it really that horrible? I mean... they'll only give you looks and talk shit about you."

Louis smiled sadly, and for a moment he disappeared into old memories, but suddenly he nailed her with his stare.

"And... I forgot to mention... Snot Rod might break up with you..."

Rosalind sobbed, tears dripped onto the dusty ground.

"I know..." she whispered. "The only one I've ever truly loved... and now he will be taken away from me, just because of your thirst for revenge..."

She looked up at him, tears filling her vision.

"Please, Louis... don't tell... I know I deserve it, but..."

Once again she sobbed. Louis looked at her sideways, but still his eyes were hard as stone when they met hers.

"Rosalind... It's to late... I've already told them..."

He motioned with one tire to a car driving towards them. Snot Rod. Rosalind froze for a moment, then turned back to Louis.

"No! Please, Louis! Tell him it was a lie, a joke... anything! I dont want to lose him... I cant live without him..."

She begged in despair.

Louis smiled at her, feeling the sweet taste of revenge on his tongue. Then he backed, turned and drove away to give the Barracuda and the Celica some privacy. Rosalind saw him disappear in distance. She turned to face her boyfriend.

He looked furious and disappointed at the same time, but he soon calmed down so he could talk without yelling.

"I think you have some explaining to do..." he began.

Rosalind swallowed.

-

At the same time, Boost was in Doc's office, being examined.

The darkblue Hornet narrowed his eyes and glanced at the young Mitsubishi.

"What exactly did you feel?"

"Well... uh... I got this funny, tingling feeling in my engine, my pistons started pounding, my oil felt hot and my radiator nearly boiled..." Boost stuttered, finding Doc's strange smile unpleasant.

"Funny, tingling in your engine, huh?"

"Yeah... I've never felt anything like this before..."

Doc jotted something down on his papers. Then he looked up again, still with this smile on his bumpers. He looked like he was going to burst into laughter anytime now.

"This... feeling... when did you first notice it?"

Boost hesitated for a while. Why did Doc find this so funny? He was feeling sick and came to the doctor with his problems, and the doctor almost laughed at him?!

"At dinner, last night."

"And when did you feel it this morning?"

"Uh... around nine AM, I think."

"I meant, in what situation..."

Boost blushed, he looked down.

"I was standing at the window, and my friend woke up and started stretching... that was when I got that feeling... and later..."

Doc couldn't stand it anymore, he started laughing, rolling on the floor. When he finally pulled himself together, he had tears in his eyes. He wiped them away and looked at Boost, still smiling.

"What's so funny?" the tuner asked.

"You've never felt this way before, huh?"

"Uh.. no..."

Doc nudged him with one tire.

"Well, I have... and I know very well what your diagnosis is, boy..."

Boost stared at him, waiting for the answer.

"Tell me. Is it bad?"

The question caused Doc to laugh again.

"No, not at all, Boost..."

"Then tell me!" Boost almost jumped at the old car, he was getting irritated.

Doc sighed.

"Ok, listen..."

**To be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

You want to know about Rosalind and Louis' past, don't you? Well, maybe it's time to reveal the truth? Or shall I keep it secret a little longer...?

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 13

Doc smiled at the young tuner in front of him.

"Boost, this friend of yours... Is this friend by any chance a very beautiful girl?"

Boost blushed, feeling like his entire body turned red.

Doc giggeled.

"Thought so... Well, Boost, there is nothing wrong with you, you're just falling in love..."

Boost suddenly went pale. In love? That couldn't be!

'I'm gay?!'

He almost didn't dare to think about it. But now that Doc started telling about the first time he fell in love, it all came clear to him.

"But how come? I've been in love with girls before, never feeling this way..."

"Boost... This is what it feels like when you truly love someone, you know; the one and only... I guess the other girls weren't the right ones for you. Now that you've met the one thats meant for you, you should hold on to her... never let her go!"

Boost looked upset, Doc narrowed his eyes at him.

"But I cant... it's just not right..." he stuttered.

Doc tried to catch his stare, but he didn't want to look the doctor into his eyes.

"I see..." Doc murmured. "It's a boy..."

Boost jumped, then he drove right up in Doc's face, looking furious.

"Dont tell anyone or I'll friggin kill you!"

Doc just snorted at him.

"Dont worry, we doctors are under professional secrecy."

Boost calmed down, getting a desperate expression on his windshield.

"Is there any way I can get rid of this feeling? I don't want this..."

"I'm afraid not, kid. Just accept it, live with it."

"But I cant! My friends will hate me, cars will look at me in disgust!"

"Boost... If your friends will hate you for this, then they are not true friends. True friends love you for who you are. And some cars might think your disgusting, but most cars dont care. We don't live in the middleage anymore..."

Boost started crying, leaning on to Docs fender. How could he be gay? This was really not good for his image as the leader of DRH...

"No one will respect me anymore..."

Doc sighed.

"Listen, Boost. You're not the first car to be gay, and you'll sure not be the last! Just learn to live with it. And by the way, respect does not come automaticly, respect is something you earn when you deserve it."

But nothing seemed to help, Boost was still upset, crying violently.

'This will be a long day...' Doc thought, soaked in tears, trying to calm down the crying car.

-

Rosalind decided to lay it all down. She was going to lose this no matter what she did.

'You win, Louis...'

She met Snot Rods stare, his eyes no longer showed any affection, just disappointment and anger.

"I don't know where to start..." she began.

Snot Rod was just standing there, as if he was carved out of stone.

"Louis and I are about same age, we went to the same school and same class. It was the last year of the secondary school... I were pretty popular, the boys always gathered around me, and I loved it. Louis was the quiet type, not at all ugly, but not the handsome type girls at our age wanted. He sat in the back of the classroom, never making any noise or trouble like the other boys. And on top of that, he was the best in all subjects, quite smart. A nerd. So everyone had fun harassing him... He never fought back, not even when the other boys beated him up. He never said a bad word about anybody and he never ratted anyone out when they broke something on purpose and blamed him for it."

Rosalind paused, then continued. Snot Rod was still standing motionless, listening to her story.

"Some of us made a stupid joke. I were going to date Louis for a while, so that we could have something funny to talk about when we met. At that time, I already had a boyfriend..."

"Who?" Snot Rod asked.

"Louis' older brother, Vulcanus... I was deeply in love with him and planned my future together with him, but you know how it is when you're young and foolish... Everyone knew that I played around with boys, dumping them, hurting their feelings, just having fun with them, but no one knew I had a relationship... Vulcanus went to high school, so nobody saw us together at school, and he couldn't see how I flirted with other boys..."

"Get to the point!" Snot Rod snapped.

"Well, Louis didn't know about Vulcanus' relationship to me, and I never told Vulcanus about the date with Louis..."

Rosalind stared at the black night sky, feeling memories rushing through her.

"I started dating Louis, he was a little confused by the most popular girl in school wanting to date him, but he finally agreed to date me. It was pretty fun at first, when I met my friends in aftermath, we laughed and made fun of him... But after a while, I found myself falling for him... And I didn't dare to tell anyone! So we met in secrecy, sneaked out together, having a great time..."

Rosalind sighed. A painful expression was on her face.

"But I failed in one thing... I never broke up with Vulcanus... I wanted the best from two worlds, I wanted them both... But it had to go wrong. One day I found out that I were pregnant, not knowing who the father was. And unfortunately Vulcanus and I found out at the same time... Louis was the father. It was confirmed by my doctor... I reacted the way I always did when a boy found out that I was a slut... I started mocking him, tried to hurt him in every possible way, to keep my mind off the pain of losing him. I cant forgive myself, Snot Rod... Vulcanus would still have been alive if it wasn't for me..."

Snot Rod backed a little, in shock of what he just had heard. Rosalind continued.

"Vulcanus was so upset. I was the love of his life, and the fact that I had cheated on him made and now started mocking him, made him drive off a cliff, killing himself. At first Louis didn't know why his brother comitted suicide, I managed to keep it secret for a long time... Anyway, our relationship started to cool down. And when I were in the hospital to have the baby, I pushed him away from me. I denied him to see his daughter, he still don't know who or where she is. And then Vulcanus bestfriend told him why Vulcanus killed himself... And Louis has hated me ever since... I should have known that he would find out about Vulcanus, but how could I know that he left his bestfriend a letter explaining everything. That's how my little game turned into a tragedy..."

Snot Rod stared at her in disgust, he had never thought that Rosalind could have done anything like this.

"What happened to the baby?" he asked. "No one ever know that you have a daughter, so she cant be living with you."

Rosalind smiled sadly.

"Me and my family managed to keep it a secret... Mom and I went away before it started to show, and when she was borned I came back here. And I had her with me. We told everyone that it was mom's baby..."

Snot Rod's eyes widened.

"So, the baby..."

"Yes... my sister Shani is really my daughter..." Rosalind said silently.

"Do Louis know?"

"No, Shani don't even know it herself... She's been told that she has another father than I have... My parents made up a story about mom cheating on dad, dad forgiving and such..."

"I think Louis and Shani has the right to know..."

Rosalind smiled strangely, and nodded.

"Tell them for me, will you?" she asked and stared at him, trying to memorize his image, knowing that this was the last time she saw him.

They became silent for a while. Then Snot Rod turned to drive away.

"Good bye, Rosalind."

Tears filled her eyes as she replied.

"Good bye, Rodney."

She looked after him until he was gone, then she turned to the cliff again. She had made up her mind during the conversation, she couldn't live with this, the guilt, the pain, the loss...

One of her frontwheels slipped and sendt small rocks flying down in the precipice. With the picture of Snot Rod and Shani, she threw herself from the edge, going the same way as the rocks. Falling for an eternity, before hitting solid ground. The splintering sound of metal against stone cut through the night. Shattered glass reflected the moonlight as the sound of an dying engine faded out.

**To be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

Ok, I know the last chapter sucked and this suck even more... But I hope you'll stay with me anyway, keeping reading the story...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 14

A week later.

Rosalinds tragical death had shocked the town, every citizen had been in her funeral.

Louis didn't know how to react on the news of her suicide. He never thought it was possible to feel anything but hate for her, but the sorrow came over him like a shockwave, after all, he had loved her once... And now he would probably never know where his kid was, never get to see his offspring. He had never thought that Rosalind would jump... If he had knew that, he would probably never revealed her secret. Vulcanus could not be brought back to life by her death...

'I'm so stupid... I'll never forgive myself causing another cars death...'

He leaned against a tree, forcing the tears that welled up in his eyes to go away. He did not succeed.

"MY GOD!" he cried out, his scream echoed through the forest.

He drove up to the cliff Rosalind had jumped, staring down.

"Forgive me, Rose..." he whispered. "I loved you... I still do..."

He collapsed on the ground, crying, writhing like he was in great pain.

"Please, come back..." he whispered, even though he knew that was impossible. "COME BACK!"

-

Later, in Docs mechanical clinic:

"He was screamin' and writhin', I thought he was dyin' or somethin'"

Mater said to the dark blue Hornet, who slowly removed a needle from Louis' body. The little car had been totally rabid when Mater came with him, he had to give him some anaestetics to calm him down so he could check him.

Doc circled around the little, red corolla, who now was sleeping heavily.

"Well, he looks fine, I cant find any visual injuries on him, so I think his problem is not mechanical..."

"Ya mean he's crazy?" Mater blurted out.

"I dont like using such strong words, I think it's just a situational matter. He'll be fine, he only needs a little time, that's all. I'll talk to him, find out what made him so upset and then talk to him a little more, giving him some advice..."

"Cant ya just say in plain words that ya're a shrink?"

"I prefer psychologist, Mater..."

"Okay. I hafta go now, I'm gonna help Luigi at his shop." Mater backed towards the door.

"See you later, Mater."

Doc turned to Louis again. He didn't know him so well, the little car grew up in the town, but moved some years ago, and now he had only stayed for a few weeks.

'Maybe I should try asking his friends?'

He drove to his desk, picking up his phone to call Boost and Snot Rod. He explained the matter and asked them to come over.

To Doc's relief, they showed up almost as he hung up. He greeted them and leaded them to the examination-room.

"I don't know him well, so I have to ask you some questions, ok?" he motioned one tire against the sleeping corolla.

"Fine." Boost said and shrugged. Snot Rod nodded.

"First of all, I need to fill out this journal, so lets start with his full name..."

Doc wrote down Louis firstname, that was all he knew. He then looked up at the two tuners for them to give him the last.

"Louis Redline." Boost said clearly. "His date of birth, I'm not sure of..."

"I can see that from his plates. Well, the adress, if you don't know it, I guess I'll have to wait with that one. Hmm... Occupation?"

Boost and Snot Rod looked at each other, trying to remember. Then Snot Rod's eyes lit up.

"Electrician!" he said and was very pleased with himself remembering that.

"Ok... just a few more and we're done. Any family?"

"Just his younger brother, Rafael. His parents died years ago in an accident."

"I see..."

Doc jotted down something on a notebook.

"He was involved in the blaze not long ago, wasn't he? Did he show any signs of stress or anything in aftermath?"

Both tuners shook teir hoods.

"No, not at all."

Doc looked at the corolla again, figuring.

"Is there any other events that may have caused him to snap?"

Snot Rod looked down for a second.

"Rosalind..." he began, but his voice died and he wasn't able to continue.

Boost saw it and took the word, he didn't have any problems about talking about his ex, he was through with her.

"Rosalind, the green metallic celica that jumped off the cliff..." Boost said thoughtfully, trying to remember everything Snot Rod had told him that night. "She was Louis' girlfriend some years ago... How can I explain this? Uhh... well, Rosalind has a daughter, and Louis is the father of this girl..."

Doc almost jumped in surprise.

"What?! She has a daughter? How come nobody knows?"

Boost patiently told the whole story, like he had heard it from Snot Rod. Doc was shocked, but started getting a clue of what bothered Louis. Lost love, a child he never was allowed to see, brother killing himself, parents who died in an accident, fire... sometimes it could be a little too much for a car to handle...

"Posttraumatic Stress Disorder!" he suddenly muttered.

The two cars gave him a strange look.

"I think that's the diagnosis... When he came here, he kept babling about all this happenings that you've told me about now... Nonsense, I thought, but now I understand..."

Doc smiled, quite pleased with himself.

"All he need now, is a little rest, some psychological help and time..."

He turned to the two tuners.

"Thank you, guys! You've really been helpful! Now I can give him the right treatment. Well, I cant do it all by myself of course, I dont have enough time, so I'll let my apprentice take care of him. He'll be fine, don't worry, you'll soon have your friend back as his good, ol' self."

Boost and Snot Rod smiled to the older car, glad to be of some help.

"Should we tell him about his daughter?"

Doc shook his hood.

"Wait until he's better, I think maybe he'll get worse if you tell him now."

-

Boost and Snot Rod stopped right outside the clinic, watching the busy life in town.

"You think Louis will be ok?" Snot Rod asked. "You think he'll return to his former self?"

"Yeah. He's like a cockroach..." Boost said, no humour in his voice.

Snot Rod seemed satisfied with the answer and stared at a van driving down the street. The van had just come out of Ramone's shop, with a really eyecatching paintjob.

"I really didn't know that Louis had a daughter, no clue!" Boost mumbeled, with his eyes glued to the cars driving by.

"Neither did I... But nobody knew that Rosalind had a child either and that would have been easier to find out. Someone must have seen her getting... uhh... fatter... you know..." Snot Rod blushed.

"Yeah..."

They became quiet for a moment, until the Barracuda started to sniffle. A sneeze was on it's way. Boost held him back so the sneeze didn't send him out in the trafic.

"Thanks, Boost."

"Don't want you to get hurt, you know."

Boost smiled and dared to give Snot Rod a quick look, but hurried to look back at the trafic as his engine almost started reeving.

"Hey, Rod. Wanna join me for a drink at Flo's?"

Snot Rod looked down, rolling his tire from right to left.

"Uhh... Well... I dont have any money..."

"It's on me. Come on, we need this."

"Okay then..."

-

Inside the clinic, a grey Nissan Silvia was studying Louis with interest. She didn't know why the little car attracted her, he was quite plain exept for the huge exhaust and cool rims. But there was something about him. She had seen him on the street later, he seemed confident and a little bit of a bad boy. Maybe it was the fact that he now was here in the clinic, showing his unknown sides, that made her so interrested. He looked so innocent and vulnerable. She saw him when Mater came with him, he had cried. It was so unlike the tough, little car she had seen later. She had always thought that the corolla had a frosty personality, never able to show any feelings... And suddenly he was here, in the clinic, crying his engine out for this girl...

She drove closer to him, caressed his sides with her tire, his lacquer felt like silk. He must have been polished not long ago, she thought. She picked at some rust near his wheelwells, the corolla twitched a little.

"I'm sorry. Does it hurt?" she whispered, not expecting any answer. She hurried over to a shelf, searching it, and finally picked a tube with some kind of ointment. She went back to Louis and started smearing it onto the rusted areas.

"This will help a little. But I think I'll have Ramone taking a look at it for you."

She put the tube back on the shelf and then went to her desk to read through some mechanical-magazines. Louis was sleeping anyway, som she didn't have to watch him all the time. She tried to consentrate reading the magazines, but she caught herself staring at Louis all the time. At last, she gave up and put the magazines in the drawer. Her eyes and mind were glued to the red car. She let her eyes follow every curve, every inch of his body, memorising every part of it. She blushed when she found herself staring at his rear. Embarrased, she shook her hood. She forced herself to look at something else, and her eyes fell on his lips.

'Wonder how it would feel like being kissed by those...'

"Wendy?"

She jumped by the sound of Doc's voice. Doc giggeled.

"You were far away now, weren't you?" he said. "A penny for your thoughts?"

Wendy smiled, but shook her hood.

"Private, huh? Ok, I just wanted to check if there was something new. Any changes?"

"No, he's still sleeping, Doc. I want Ramone to take a look at his rust, but that can wait."

She glanced at the corolla. Doc nodded.

"Let me know when he wakes up. I have a patient in my office, so knock before you come in."

"Ok, Doc."

**To be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

Well, this story has a will of it's own... It took a completely different direction than I first had planned. And Louis became a whole lot different than in real life, and not exactly what I had planned for him... He was supposed to me a little more evil... Not supposed to cry over Rosalinds death...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 15

Wendy had fallen asleep. It was hard to stay awake all the time when nothing happened.

She was brutally waked by loud noises, furniture falling over, glass breaking... And an engine reeving. She jumped up and looked around, spotting Louis trying to hide behind a bookshelf, causing it to fall over. His eyes stared wildly at her.

"Hey, you're awake..." she said and drove over to him. The corolla backed away in fear, he really wasn't himself.

"Dont worry, I wont hurt you." She whispered approaching him more carefully, knowing that the drug Doc gave him caused his wierd behaviour. The effect of the drug would soon wear off, but until then she had to be careful.

The corolla stood still, but was shivering.

'I better not touch him, he'll probably freak out.' Wendy thought and stopped by his side. He stared at her, watching every movement. Suddenly he leaned on to her and started snoring. He had fallen asleep again. She smiled and slowly moved away, trying not to wake him up.

-

Doc looked up as Wendy knocked on the door. She peeked in.

"He's awake now." She said and backed as Doc came towards her.

"Does he show any signs of improvement?"

"Wouldn't that be a little too early to tell?"

"You're right. Let's try talking to him. The effect of the drugs I gave him should've weared off now."

Louis looked up as they entered the room. He looked puzzled. Wendy felt sorry for him.

"Hi, Louis. How are you feeling?"

"Tired... But... Why am I here?" the corolla looked around, still looking confused. Suddenly he remembered... a single tear rolled down his hood.

"Rosalind..." he whispered, it could barely be heard.

Doc watched him closely, ready to floor him if he snapped again.

"ROSALIND!" the cry echoed through the room.

"Louis..." Doc put a tire on his left side.

"NO! Dont jump!"

"Louis!"

"Rose! I love you! Dont jump!"

"Louis... dont make me drug you again..." Doc said calmly.

Wendy came forward.

"Let me try, Doc."

Doc gave drove over to the other side of the room, watching the two cars. His apprentice parked by Louis' side and stroked him with one tire. It seemed to calm the crying car.

"Who is Rosalind, Louis." She asked even though she knew the answer.

Louis shook his hood, closing his eyes.

"Tell me about her, Louis. She must have meant a lot to you. I bet she was a wonderful girl."

Still Louis didn't speak, but Doc smiled, this was definitely the right way to do it.

'Good girl, Wendy.'

Wendy continued caressing Louis, like you calm down a crying child. The corolla stood still, listening to the sound of her gentle voice.

"I've seen her on the streets sometimes. I always thought she was the most beautiful girl in town. Dont you agree?"

Louis nodded now.

"Oh... I wished I could look like her. And she seemed so friendly..."

That was the trick. Louis started talking, Wendy listened carefully, putting in some words now and then. The whole story was brought out in the light, leaving no details. He described everything so realistic that she felt she was a part of the story, feeling his pain, his despair, his sorrow.

When Louis finished his story, he was just standing there, staring into the wall with a empty expression on his windshield. Wendy didn't know what to say, she was just happy that he finally had talked, that would make it easier for him to get over it.

She looked at him, not sure if this was the right time to ask this question. He didn't look unstable, so she took the chance.

"Where is your daughter now?"

Louis turned to her, his eyes was like deep oceans of sorrow and longing.

"I dont know... All I know is that it's a girl, her age and who her parents are... I dont even know how she looks... I've never seen her, Rosalind denied me..."

The corolla looked down at the grey concrete floor.

"I dont even know her name..."

**To be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	16. Chapter 16

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

I promise that there will be more romance in this story soon, maybe some of you already have guessed what pairings it will be, but hopefully there will be some surprises too...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 16

Boost and the rest of the DRH were on a gasstation, having some drink. DJ, Wingo and Snot Rod didn't know that Boost had his reasons for taking them to this place. Their leader knew that there was some homosexuals hanging out here, and he wanted to see his friends reactions on them. He had already spotted a couple near to them, he kept one discret eye on them, while he had another on his gang. None of the tuners seemed to have noticed the gay couple yet.

Boost waited while he took a sip of his fuel, he saw Wingo staring at the two cars now, but he couldn't read his expression. Then suddenly Wingo nudged DJ with one tire and pointed at the gay couple.

"Yo, guys. Look! Two males kissing!" he said in a low voice.

"Yeah, they're gay. So what?" DJ glanced at them and then turned back to drinking, finding no interest in them.

"Don't you think it's gross?!" Wingo said, not believing that the Toyota didn't care more.

"Nah... As long as they don't try hitting on me, they can do whatever they want for all I care." the blue Scion replied.

Boost smiled for himself, DJ wouldn't leave the gang if he found out about his interest in male cars.

'One down, two to go...'

He wasn't sure about Wingo and Snot Rod yet.

"What do you find so disgusting with it anyway? You scared or something? Or maybe you're..." DJ didn't finish, just gave Wingo a suspicious look.

"NO! I'm not! Can you picture me as gay?!" Wingo glared at DJ.

The blue Toyota smiled, then bursted into laughter.

"Actually... I can!" he laughed and jumped away as Wingo threw his drink at him.

"A drink for me?Awww... That's so sweet of you..." DJ had to jump away again as another drink came flying through the air.

Snot Rod just watching the two bickering tuners, now said thoughtfully.

"I don't have anything against gay cars, they cant help it. They're just borned that way, for them it's natural."

Boost was relieved to hear that from the Barracuda, his comment counted most to him... Now, he just had to find out what Wingo's opinion was. He could have kissed DJ when the blue tuner launched another question for Wingo.

"What if you found out that I were gay? Would is still be your friend?" DJ asked curiously, finding the whole discussion amusing.

Wingo stared thoughtfully out in the air.

"I think so... You would still be good ol' DJ... Your personality doesnt change, just your sexual interests... Yeah, I think you would still have been my friend." he finally said, making Boost very happy.

"And if I started hitting on you?" DJ wanted to push the Silvia to the limit, asking him unpleasant questions.

The question caught Wingo off guard.

"Uhh... I have to think about that, ok?"

Wingo grinned.

Boost smiled to himself, the gang's view on homosexuals were not as bad as he had thought. But he still wanted to keep it secret.

'Ohh... I miss Louis... He would have known what to do... I can tell him everything, and won't have to fear that he's telling it to anybody.'

He wanted to change the subject for now and turned to Wingo.

"How's your sister?" he asked, pretending that he was interested.

"Wendy? Well, she's ok, I guess..." Wingo replied.

"She's Doc's apprentice, isn't she?"

"Yeah... Hey! Why are you so interrested in my sister?! You're not having a crush on her or something?!"

"Hey, calm down! I'm not interrested, just wanted to ask some friendly questions, having a conversation, you know..."

Wingo glared at him.

"Wendy has been acting a little strange lately, I figured she had fallen in love... But if I find out it's you, man... I'll kill you!"

"Calm down! It's not me... I... I'm in love with someone else..." he whispered, giving Snot Rod a quick look. Nobody except himself and the Barracuda noticed it. Snot Rod got a wierd expression on his windshield. Boost blushed.

'Oh, great... Now he knows..."

-

At the clinic, Louis and Wendy had just finished their daily talk. Louis had shown great improvements and had soon recovered enough to get back on the streets. Doc had decided that he could go home tomorrow. Wendy wished he could have stayed longer. Time had gone too fast. She wanted more time with him.

She looked at him sideways as they drove back to his room.

"Louis? Promise you'll come visit me sometime, ok?"

He looked back at her, smiling his bright smile.

"Of course, Wendy. You've become a good friend of mine."

Wendy felt something stinging in her engine. She wanted to be more than just a friend...

They stopped outside his door. The silence was starting to get embarrasing. Wendy bit her lower lip, she wanted to tell him how she felt about him, but not a word escaped her mouth. She didn't dare. What if he didn't have the same feelings for her? Or worse, what if he laughed at her?

Louis' eyes met hers. She felt the oil running hot through her engine.

'Say something, Wendy. Say something, damnit!' she yelled in her thoughts.

"Uhh... I..."

The words spun around in her mind, she wasn't able to say something that made sense.

"Yes, Wendy?"

"I... just... just wondered if... you would like to join me for a movie tomorrow night?" she finally managed to say.

"Sure, that would be cool."

"Just to celebrate your recovery, that's all." she stuttered.

'Damnit, Wendy! Why did you have to say that?!' she cursed to herself.

"Of course..."

Louis smiled, then pushed the door open. He turned to her again.

"Good night, Wendy. See you tomorrow!"

She stared at the door long after he shut it. How the hell was she supposed to win his affection?!

"I always manage to say something stupid... Fucking everything up!" she mumbeled and went outside to meet up with her brother, Wingo. She saw his green neons in distance, a few seconds after, he stopped in front of her.

"Yo, sis! Ready to go home?"

"Yes." she said and started driving.

For a long time, they drove, side by side, not saying a word. But after a while, Wingo wasn't able to held back the question on his tongue.

"Wendy? Are you... seeing someone?"

Wendy stopped, surprised by the question.

"No. Why?"

"You've been acting strange lately... I don't know... I thought you maybe..."

"Ok, I'll tell you..."

Wingo waited patiently.

"I'm in love..." she finally said.

Wingo waited for more, but she remained silent.

"That's all?! With who?" he wondered.

Wendy just shook her hood. "I don't know if I should tell you... not yet..."

Wingo looked puzzled, then he lit up.

"I know! That guy you used to date just a month ago... Danilo! It's him right? I've heard him brag about you being his girl... Now it all makes sense! You finally got serious, you two?"

"No, it's not him..."

"It's not? Why? He's the most popular male in town! Every girl wants him, but he only wants you! Come on... he's hot, smart, strong and cool..."

"Wingo! I dont like him, ok!"

"Ok, ok. I get it!"

Wingo rolled his eyes.

"So, who is it?"

"Promise not to castrate him and I'll tell you."

"Ok, I promise!"

Wendy took a deep breath.

"Louis."

Wingo jumped by the sound of his friend's name. Then he got a furious expression on his windshield.

"Louis?! I swear I'm gonna ki... uhh... be really nice to him!" he said, suddenly remembering his promise. Then he noticed Wendy's sad face. Tears welled up in her windshield, she tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming.

"What is it, sis?"

"I dont think he think of me the same way..." she finally said. "I dont know how to win his affection!"

She leaned on to Wingo, crying her engine out. Wingo looked puzzled, he didn't know how to deal with a crying girl.

"I dont think he likes me, well maybe as a friend, but not as..." she didn't finish the sentence, but Wingo got the clue. He gave her a hug.

"If you love him that much, sis, I'll talk to him... I'll try to find out what he feels for you..."

Wendy looked up, hope flaming in her eyes.

"Oh, Wingo, would you do that for me?!"

Wingo nudged her.

"Of course. You're my sister, I'll do anything for you."

**To be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	17. Chapter 17

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

I promise that there will be more romance in this story soon, maybe some of you already have guessed what pairings it will be, but hopefully there will be some surprises too...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 17

Louis was staying at the Cozy Cone now that he was out of the clinic. Right now, he was taking a nap, and didn't notice Doc and Sally talking outside. Not long after, Doc drove away, leaving Sally with a big smile on her face. She glanced at Louis' cone, waiting unpatiently for him to wake up.

He heard the sound of engines approaching and turned around. The DRH came rolling up to the cone.

"Hey, babe. Is Louis around?" Boost asked as he blinked an eye at her.

Sally blushed. 'Is he flirting with me? I really hope he know I'm with Lightning!'

"Don't call me babe. Lightning might kill you." She said, making it sound like a treath.

"Ohh... I'm so scared..." Boost grinned. "Do you mind answering my question?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Louis. He's inside, having a nap, I guess." She went back to the lobby, keeping one eye at the four troublemakers.

"Let's go do something else, then come back later when he's awake." DJ said and turned around.

Boost stopped him.

"Hey... Do you have any black metal or something in your cd-changer?"

DJ stared at him.

"I'm not doing it. That's cruel." he said.

"Yeah... It's not very nice!" Snot Rod nailed Boost with his stare. Boost quickly looked away, blushing.

"Ok... We're not waking him up that way. Let's just wait." Boost said.

"Poker anyone?" Wingo held up some playing cards. The other three nodded.

They had just started dealing the cards, when the gate so Louis cone went up and a sleepy face peeked out.

"Well, well, if it isn't the sleeping beauty!" Boost said and nudged the corolla.

"Hi, guys." The little car answered.

"We've been waiting for you. Wanna join us for a drink tonight?"

Louis shook his hood.

"I can't. I have a... uhh... date..."

"Louis!" Sally yelled as she came up to the five cars. "I need to talk to you!"

Wingo nudged Louis with one tire.

"Damn, you're a chick magnet!"

Louis shrugged and drove over to Sally. The blue Porsche had a big smile on her face.

"I have some great news for you, Louis! You wont believe this!"

Louis just stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"It's about your daughter."

Louis lit up, she saw his hazel eyes glowing, full of hope.

"Have you found her?!"

"Better yet, Louis. Her adoptive parents have agreed to let you see her."

Louis face became one huge smile, he started jumping up an down.

"It's even better than I ever hoped for! When can I see her?"

Sally smiled at the happy car.

"They wanted you to come over tomorrow. They've told her about you and she is prepared. But dont expect too much, she has grown up with these cars and might not be happy to know that her whole existence was a lie..."

"I understand. I'll take it easy with her. I have all the time in the world now..."

Sally spotted a tear rolling down his hood, and smiled again. She felt honored that she was the one who got to tell him the happy news. She really enjoyed seeing someone so excited.

"Thank you, Sally!" he gave her a hug.

They pulled away from each other and started laughing. Louis was so excited, he felt like his engine was getting too hot. He had to calm down, but it was almost impossible.

"So... Louis... You planning to settle down in this town now?" Sally asked.

"If that means I can see my daughter every day... Of course!"

"I know a nice place that's for sale. It needs a coat of paint and some electrical works, but I'm sure that wont be a problem for you." Sally said.

"I'll take a look at it. I could have lived in a junkyard, just to be near her!"

-

Later that night Wendy was waiting for Louis outside the clinic after she was finished at work. She lit up when she saw him, but tried not to show to much excitement. Wingo hadn't talked to him yet, so she still didn't know what he felt. Maybe she would try to find out tonight...

"Hi, Louis!" she said when he came up to her.

"Hi, Wendy. Ready to go?"

They drove side by side for a long time without saying a word. Then Louis wasn't able to shut up any longer.

"Wendy... My daughter... I'm going to see her tomorrow!"

Wendy stopped, then she smiled to him. A warm smile, telling that she was happy for him.

"Really? Oh, Louis! That must be wonderful!" she said hugging him. The oil ran hot inside her, she pulled away from him.

Louis stared into nothing, with a dreamy look on his windshield.

"Her name is Shani... I finally got to know her name... Shani... After all these years..."

He turned to Wendy.

"Would you do me a favour?"

"Anything, Louis."

"Could you come with me tomorrow? You know... for emotional support. I'm going to ask Boost and Snot Rod too... I'm a little nervous, and I figured it would help if my bestfriends were there..." he stuttered and rolled a tire from side to side.

"Of course, Louis. If you really want me to be there, I'll come."

Louis looked up, his eyes meeting hers. They held on to each others stare for a long time. They moved closer to each other, their lips nearly met. Then Louis pulled away, looking like he was going to panic.

'What's the matter with him?' Wendy thought, but didn't dare to ask. Instead she turned away, before he could see the tears filling her vision.

"Ok... let's go to the drive-in." her voice was rusty, as she was nearly crying.

Louis bit his lip and cursed.

'Why?! Why cant I stand having a girl near to me?! What the hell is wrong with me?!'

He looked at Wendy's back as she drove in front of him, knowing that he had hurt her feelings. He had noticed that she was interested in him, but he wasn't able to show her his feelings for her... Yeah, he liked her, but as soon as he had realised that he was falling for her, he had paniced. The fear for ending up disappointed again, was too strong...

He started playing some music on his cd-player. Sonata Arctica had a text that suited his feelings very well right now...

"Talullah... It's easier to live alone... than fear the time it's over..." the vocals coming from the speakers caressed his soul at the same time as it made him feel even sadder. He placed his stare at the beautiful, silver Nissan in front of him.

'Wendy... Please, give me some time... Maybe then I'll overcome my fear for falling in love...' he thought, but didn't speak it out loud.

**To** **be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	18. Chapter 18

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 18

Boost, Snot Rod and Wendy were parked down on the street, looking at Louis who nervously drove up to the house where his daughter lived together with her adoptive parents. They were about to witness the first meeting between a father and his daughter.

Louis turned around and looked at them one more time before he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

'Oh, man... Any second now... I'm going to die... I'm going to die!'

The door opened, a small, yellow MR 2 came out. Her emerald eyes studied Louis with curiosity. Louis swallowed hard.

"Shani..." he whispered, his voice was full of emotions.

The little, yellow car stared at him, smiled nervously, then came out the door and circled him. She stopped in front of him, tears welled up in her eyes.

"Dad...?" she said and threw herself into his embrace, hugging him for the longest time.

The three cars down on the street, smiled and felt deeply moved by the scene. Wendy leaned on to Snot Rod, smiling and crying at the same time. Both Boost and Snot Rod struggeled against the tears pricking their windshields. At last, a tear escaped Boost's eye. He blushed as he wiped it away.

"I think I'm turning soft..." he muttered.

Snot Rod smiled to him, he was also crying now.

"Dont worry about that, we all turn soft sometimes." he said.

The two cars in front of the house pulled away from each other. Shani had always knew she had another father than Rosalind, and was planning to find him when she was older. But suddenly she got the whole truth; her sister was actually her mother. Her whole existence was turned around... The car she had thought was her mother, was really her grandmother... And now... she had finally met the father she had been longing for her whole life.

"Oh, dad... I have som much to talk to you about... So much I want to tell you and show you..." she paused for a second. "It's ok that I call you dad, right?"

"Of course, Shani. I'd love you to call me that." Louis smiled to her again, still studying her to memorise every detail of her. In his eyes, she was the most beatiful car he had ever seen. And she was almost grown up, it hurted him to know that he had missed her childhood. He would have given up everything to see her as a newborn, see her getting her first tooth and speak her first words, follow her to her first day at school...

"I've been searching for you for so long..." he said, recieving another hug from the young girl.

"I know that now... Mum... I mean my adoptive mother, have told me everything. Before she did, I thought my real dad didn't want to see me..."

Louis stroked her with one tire. He wiped away a tear from her eye.

"Shani... There was nothing I wanted more in this world than seeing you." he whispered as another tear rolled down his hood. "I've been longing for you for years..."

"Me too, dad. I was planning to search for you when I had grown up..."

They became silent, just staring deeply into each other eyes.

"10 years..." Shani finally said. "10 years passed before we got to know each other..."

"Yeah... For 10 years I've been missing you..." Louis said, still looking at his daugther as if he couldn't believe that she was standing in front of him.

"Dad, come in. I want to show you my room." Shani opened the door and waited for him to follow her. Louis looked back at his friends, could he just leave them? They nodded.

"Ok. Then I can meet your adoptive parents too."

"Sure! They're curious about you."

-

Boost smiled all the way home, happy that his friend finally had found his daughter.

He had asked Wendy to join him and Snot Rod for some fuel back home. She was driving side by side with Snot Rod, who laughed at something she said. Boost narrowed his eyes at them. Were they flirting?

No. He had seen how Wendy tried to catch Louis attention. He pushed the jealousy away, trying not to keep an eye on the two cars.

Five minutes later they were all in Boost's room, trying to find out what movie to watch. Monique came in with three cans of oil, she places them on the table, then went downstairs again.

Snot Rod put a dvd into the player, and pushed play.

"What movie is this?" Boost asked and took a sip of his drink.

"Total overdive." Snot Rod studied the cover. "Never seen it before. Is it good?"

"I dont know. I got it from Rosalind for my birthday, but I haven't seen it yet."

They had seen half of the movie when the door bursted open, and Louis came in. The three cars jumped, but breathed out as they saw the little corolla.

"Damn, Louis! You almost scared us to death!" Boost yelled, his pistons still pounding.

"Sorry about that. Can I join you?"

"Well, it looks like you invited yourself.. bursting through the door like that..." Wendy giggeled and moved to the side, so he could park between her and Boost. "Cars usually knock, you know..."

"I know... I'm just so excited! I've finally met my daughter, guys! This is a big day for me!" Louis jumped up and down, laughing.

The three others laughed at him.

"Ok, can you calm down? You make me dizzy..." Snot Rod said and sneezed at the same time. Louis stopped jumping, staring at them.

"Rosalind's parents want me to take custody of Shani, well, not entirely, but at least a part of it. She'll stay one week with me, then one week with them... But... there is one problem..."

Louis got a sad expression and looked down.

"What? What is the problem?" Boost asked and rolled up to him. "Maybe we can help?"

"I need a place to live... I mean... I need a place in this town. I dont want to live on the other side of the country when my daughter is here... And I need to quit my job and find a new one here..."

Wendy lit up. She came over to them.

"Doc knows a house that's for sale. Remember that he told you about it?"

"Yeah... I remember..."

"We can have a look at it tomorrow, if you want. I can get the key from Sally, she's in charge of selling it."

She enjoyed seeing a flame of hope lighting up in Louis eyes.

"That would be great!" he said and hugged her. Wendy blushed and hurried to look away.

They all went back to the movie, but she wasnt able to consentrate when Louis was standing so close to her. She felt his presence with her entire body, like electricity running through her in a steady flow. Without knowing it, she leaned closer to him. Her engine purred as she noticed that Louis didn't move away.

Louis felt her body against his, and froze. The panic was rising inside of him.

'Dont run away this time, you fool! Remain calm!' he tried to tell himself.

He was quite proud of himself when he managed to remain parked at the same spot, letting Wendy lean on him. The warm feeling in his engine was scary, but he didn't move. The fear of hurting her again was bigger than the fear of falling in love...

**To** **be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	19. Chapter 19

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 19

Wingo kept a close eye on Louis the next day. Wendy came home with a smirk on her face last night, he figured that it had something to do with the red corolla, but Louis didn't seem to act any different than usual. Didn't he care for Wendy at all? Was he just using her?

'I have to talk to him about Wendy. Now!'

He took his drink and wheeled up to Louis. He placed his drink on the ground in front of himself and took a sip of it.

"So, Wendy is going to show you the old, abandoned house this afternoon?" he asked, trying not to show too much interest.

"Yeah. I'm planning to buy it." Louis replied, glancing at Tia, who just drove by. She blinked at him, but to Wingo's surprise Louis didn't reply. The red Miata snorted and drove over to DJ and Boost.

"Damn, she's hot." Wingo said and glanced sideways at the little, red car. "Don't you think?"

Louis just shrugged, looking quite uninterrested.

"So... Is there a girl in your life?" Wingo went on.

Again, Louis shrugged.

"Maybe." He just said.

Wingo was starting to get irritated. Maybe? What the hell of an answer was that?!

"Come on... I know you've been dating my sister."

Louis just looked at him, then took a sip of his oil. That made Wingo snap, he jumped on the corolla, threathening to beat him.

"If you hurt my sister's feeling, or take advantage on her... I'll beat every bolt and nut out of your body!" he hissed and let go of the red car. Louis glared at him, furiously. Then, he spun around and speeded away. Wingo looked after him, quite upset. He really needed to control himself, using a menacing attitude was sure not the right way to get an answer from Louis...

'Maybe I worry too much... Wendy is a grown-up, she can take care of herself...'

-

Wendy met up with Louis outside the Cozy Cone Motel. Her engine run hot when she eyed the corolla coming out of his cone. She blushed when she thought of what happened at Boost's house last night. It was not much, she had just leant on him, but to her it was the best thing that ever had happened. Yet... At least he hadn't moved away from her, that was something, wasn't it? How could she develop this further?

She decided to greet him with a hug, just to see his reaction. To her satisfaction, Louis returned the hug. She smiled to herself.

"Shall we go?" she motioned with a tire towards the street.

It took them just a few minutes to get there. Wendy unlocked the door and let Louis go first.

"It need some work, but this is a good start. I can make a good home here, for Shani and... uhh... myself." Louis looked around.

Wendy heard the last part. Was there someone else he wanted to move in with him? Jealousy stung her engine. 'A girl? Who?! I'll kill her!'

Louis didn't notice Wendys reaction, he was too exited about the house. The house wasn't as bad as he had thought. He pictured what colours he could use in each room, or maybe he would choose wallpaper... Some downlights would be nice... Then he could dim the lights, making it romantic and cosy. If necessary... He glanced at Wendy and was surprised to see that she was crying. He drove up to her, she looked away, but he put a tire under her bumper to make her look at him.

"Hey..." he said in a low voice. "What's wrong?"

Wendy jerked herself away from him. Louis looked puzzled, confused by her sudden emotional change.

"Wendy...?"

"Go away!" she hissed, making Louis even more confused. With a heartbroken expression, he turned around to look at the rest of the house, but his exitement had died. He parked in front of the big window in the livingroom, staring at life outside.

He was lost in his own thoughts when he felt a soft tire on his bumper. He turned around to see Wendy's wet eyes staring at him.

"I'm sorry, Louis. I didn't mean to kill your joy over this house. I'm sure Shani and... whoever you want to move in... will be very happy here..." she started.

"Who?!" Louis stared at her like a fool.

"The girl you almost mentioned earlier... Who is she? How long has this been going on?" Wendy finally managed to nail him with her stare, hoping that she looked cold and unmoved.

"Ok... now I'm confused..." Louis shook his hood to clear his thoughts, trying to remember their conversation, but didn't remember mentioning any girl. 'Am I losing my mind? Have I got Altzheimer or something, starting to forget things?'

He looked at the Silvia in front of him, feeling sorry for her. He felt a sudden urge to stroke her fenders, hold her tight and cheer her up.

"Wendy... You must have misunderstood me..." he began as he met her stare. "There is only one girl, exept Shani, that I would even think of asking to move in..."

Wendy blinked away a tear, but they kept coming in a steady flow.

"Who is she? Anyone I know?" she asked fearing the answer. Her voice was weak.

"Oh... Wendy... Do you really have that low self-confidence? Haven't you even thought of that the girl might be you?" Louis said with a sad smile, knowing that he had lost the fight against his emotions... He was vulnerable now. The fear for falling in love had crawled away into the farthest corner of his mind. All that filled his thoughts now, was the beautiful car in front of him. Nothing else mattered.

Wendy looked up, the words hadn't got to her yet. Suddenly she lit up in a smile.

"You... you mean it?" she almost didn't dare to drop the question.

"Never been more serious..." he said as they carefully moved closer to each other.

Then their lips met in a long, intense kiss. The oil ran hot in them both, all the feelings that they had been supressing for so long came up to the surface. There was no turning back now, they belonged to each other. The emotions came rushing like a wild river, ending in a huge waterfall, there was no use in trying to swim upstream. They could just give up and let the water carry them away, knowing that at the bottom of the waterfall there was a calm, safe pond...

The first kiss was followed by another, even more instense. But also more daring than the first, they knew where this was going to end now, but none of them wanted to stop it...

Tires caressed silky, shiny laquer. Kisses was placed all over. Tongues played their way towards private parts, sending chills of joy through their bodies. The tension buildt up and none of them was able to stop.

Wendy moaned when she felt Louis' tongue reach the most sensitive part of her undercarriage. She started writhing in delight as his tongue playfully brought her to the seventh heaven. She nearly reached her climax, when he suddenly stopped.

"No... More! More!" she begged and stretched out so he could reach it more easily.

Louis husky laughter could be heard as he continued. Wendy felt like she was going to explode, when he finally stopped and mounted her instead. She gasped as she felt him enter her, and when he started moving, her whole world exploded in a cascade of light and colours. It was the most delightful feeling she had ever had. She wanted more, and she wanted him to stop, both at the same time. His movements brought her to another orgasm. She cried out her excitement, and felt how Louis reached his climax at the same time.

None of the two loving cars noticed the car standing in the doorway. He sendt them one last furiously glare as he turned and drove away.

**To** **be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	20. Chapter 20

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 20

Boost and DJ met up with Louis in the park a few days later. The red corolla was standing in the shade of a tree, watching his daughter playing with two cars at her age. He had a smile on his bumper and a glow in his eyes, that they hadn't noticed before. His brown eyes were attached to the yellow MR 2 driving around, playing hide and seek with the others.

"Never seen a father more proud than him..." DJ whispered to Boost.

"Indeed." Boost smiled and drove up to the little car under the tree. "Hey, Louis!"

"Hi, Boost. And DJ." Louis took his eyes off Shani and turned his attention to his friends.

"Did you buy the house?" DJ bursted out, too curious to greet him back.

"Yeah, I did and... guess who's moving in with me..." Louis smiled.

"We already know that; Shani." DJ sighed.

"Not only her..."

Boost and DJ stood there for a while, figuring. Then the answer came to them both at the same time.

"Wendy! Of course..." Boost said and nudged Louis with one tire. "You've finally gotten you eyes up for her? What took you so long?!"

DJ looked more thoughtful, like he was concerned about something. The other two glanced at him.

"What's the matter, DJ?"

DJ hesitated for a while, but then it came:

"You're gonna get in trouble, Louis..."

"Why?"

"Wendy has got an admirer... His name is Danilo... I dont think he will go easy on you... That guy is twisted! In his sick mind, you've stoled Wendy from him..."

Louis eyes widened. 'That's why I've tried to avoid falling in love...' he thought to himself.

"Who is he? Wendy's ex?" he asked.

"No, they've never been together at all. Only in his mind... He's stalking her and pretending that they have a relationship. You can't feel safe if he know about you and Wendy..."

Louis quickly looked around him, to see if a car was spying on them. All he could see was Shani and the two young cars, rolling around in the soft grass, laughing.

"I'm sorry, Louis. I didn't mean to make you nervous..." DJ looked sad.

"That's ok, DJ. I'm glad you told me..."

Louis rolled down to his daughter.

"Time to go home, Shani. Wendy promised to have dinner ready..."

The yellow MR2 said goodbye to her friends and followed him without complaining. They reached his house in time to see Guido helping Wendy carrying some boxes inside. The little forklift waved at them and said something in italian. Nor Louis or Shani understood what he said, but the both waved back at him.

Louis and Wendy had started to move in yesterday, the sale was quickly done and Louis got the keys from Sally along with her best wishes for the future. Boxes and buckets of paint were placed everywhere in the house. They were going to paint the livingroom and Shani's bedroom after dinner, Shani was overexited. She had picked her favorite colour and was looking forward to make the room her own private place.

Wendy met them in the hall, giving Louis a quick kiss.

"Hi, honey. Dinner's ready."

Then she came over to Shani, giving her a hug. Shani returned the hug. She really liked her fathers girlfriend, and was hoping that they one day would marry each other.

The three cars went in to the kitchen where Wendy had placed the food on the table.

"I asked Guido to join us for dinner. He's been helping me all day, so he need some refill..."

They all found their places around the table.

-

Boost had gone home, he was alone in the house, so he just found himself some fuelcans and went up to his room to watch a movie. When he locked the door to his room, he found out that he wasn't alone as he first had thought. Snot Rod was lying on his mat in front of the TV, sleeping. The TV was on, so Boost just switched to another channel, but he didn't pay any attention to the program. His mind was set on the sleeping Barracuda beside him. His grey eyes followed every curve of his body. In his mind he was caressing him, but he didn't dare doing it for real. It would probably scare his friend off... Just because Snot Rod didn't have anything against homosexuals, didn't mean he was one himself...

He sighed and tried to watch the program again, sipping thoughtfully to his fuel. Soon, he suceeded in watching TV, he was so concentrated on it that he didn't notice that Snot Rod's breathing had changed from heavy to light.

Snot Rod had waked up as Boost took place beside him. Now he was just pretending to sleep, just so Boost wouldn't move away from him. There was nothing he wanted more in this world, than being near to the purple eclipse. But again, he didn't dare to snuggle himself next to him. What if Boost told him to fuck off? Or made fun of him...

So he just kept his eyes closed and trying to breath heavy, so that Boost would think he was asleep. He didnt notice that he turned on his cd-player, before the vocals of his favorite song sounded through the room. Boost turned towards him with a strange look on his face.

**We're talking away  
I don't know what  
I'm to say I'll say it anyway  
Today's another day to find you  
Shying away  
I'll be coming for your love, OK?**

Take on me, take me on  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two

So needless to say  
I'm odds and ends  
But that's me stumbling away  
Slowly learning that life is OK.  
Say after me  
It's no better to be safe than sorry

Take on me, take me on  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two

Oh the things that you say  
Is it life or  
Just a play my worries away  
You're all the things I've got to  
remember  
You're shying away  
I'll be coming for you anyway

Take on me, take me on  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two

The song faded out, and Snot Rod finally pulled himself together and turned off the player, smiling sheepishly at Boost, who still stared at him with that strange expression on his windshield. The Barracuda was embarrassed, what did Boost think of him now? First he seemed to be asleep, then suddely turned on this song... That song could not be mistaken. He decided to try explaining it anyway, try to get Boost's mind off it...

"Uh... Boost, I can explain..."

"Don't say anything, Rod... I think I finally understand..." Boost turned off the TV, giving his full attention to the musclecar. Snot Rod didn't dare to meet Boost's stare, he rolled a tire from side to side. The air between them felt like it was loaded with electricity. Both of them stood there, not able to say a word.

**To** **be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	21. Chapter 21

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Danilo, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 21

None of them knew how long they had been standing there. Boost was the first one to move, as he rolled closer to Snot Rod. Nervously, he looked up. His grey eyes met Snot Rod's green. He searched for permission in the Barracuda's stare as he moved even closer. Snot Rod responded by closing his eyes and meet Boost's lips in a careful kiss.

Both of them was shaking when they moved away from each other, but wasn't sure why. Was it nervousity or desire?

One thing was sure, their friendship had changed in the moment they kissed. There was no way to undo it.

They looked at each other, then suddenly they both bursted out in laughter. None of them knew why they were laughing, but it felt good.

They shared another kiss. Their eyes met again, they could read each others feelings in them.

"I guess... we're more than friends now..." Boost whispered.

"Yeah... You know that kiss... it's the best kiss I've ever had..." Snot Rod whispered back at him.

Boost laughed.

"Yeah, and I've never been so scared in my whole life..."

"I guess we're very courageous..." Snot Rod gave him a affectionate look and stroke a tire over his bumper.

Boost threw his blancket over them both and cuddled next to the Barracuda. He gave him a kiss.

"Good night, Rod."

"Good night, Boostie."

"Boostie?"

"Just a pet-name I gave you... I've never dared to call you that before..."

"Boostie..." Boost looked out in the air. "I like it."

They kissed each others good night, cuddled close and shut their eyes.

-

Wendy stood in the doorway, staring after Louis and Shani as the drove down the curved road from the house. They talked and laughed.

Wendy smiled to herself, feeling lucky to have these two cars in her life. They were going to the drive-in, for a movie. Louis really was taking good care of his daughter, Wendy thought as she closed the door behind her. She looked at herself in the mirror hanging in the hallway.

"Maybe it's time to tell him..." she smiled to herself and went into the kitchen to get some fuel. "No... I'll wait until I'm sure..."

She took the fuelcan and drove into the livingroom to turn on the TV. She sighed as she heard the doorbell ringing. Lightly irritated, she went to open the door.

"You!" she shouted as she opened and saw a familiar SUV standing outside. His darkblue laquer was shining, he had probably just come out of the carwash. He had a greasy smile on his face and held a rose towards her.

"For you, my love." He said and tried to kiss her.

Wendy backed away.

"Danilo... I'm NOT yours..."

Danilo stared at her in shock.

"You're breaking up with me?!" he shouted.

Wendy sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We're not a couple, we've never been a couple and we'll never be a couple."

Danilo's eyes looked like they changed colour from blue to black. He frowned at her.

"And you might as well give up. I'm with Louis now." She continued. "We're getting married soon."

That was a lie, but it really worked. Danilo threw the rose away, crushed it under his tire. Then he spun around and drove away from her.

Wendy breathed out and went inside again. She hoped she had got rid of him for good this time.

-

Shani danced happily around her father. She drove around him, making him dizzy. They laughed.

"The movie was great, dad! Thanks for taking me there!" she said, when she stopped.

"I had a good time too, Shani." Louis smiled at the little, happy car who jumped around in front of him. She took a short stop and kissed him on his hood, then she started jumping again.

"I love you, daddy."

Louis smiled and felt his engine purring of joy.

"I love you too, sweetie."

They drove past The Foggy Windshield, when a big, darkblue car suddenly blocked the road for them. The SUV sneered at Louis. Shani hided behind her father, shivering.

"Daddy!" she cried. "What does he want?"

The SUV laughed and nailed them with his icy blue eyes. The laughter echoed between the buildings, making Louis shudder. He didn't dare to take his eyes of the big, menacing car. He was desperately searching his mind for a way out of this.

"You're going to stay away from Wendy, little guy. She's mine!"

"I thought that was up to Wendy to decide." Louis replied, staring right back at him.

The SUV laughed again, louder this time. Then he came closer to the two cars.

"If you dont want to let go of Wendy, I'll take a horrible revenge on you..." he said, pointing one tire at Louis, then glanced at Shani, who was hiding behind Louis' back.

Louis took the hint. He backed, covering Shani with his body.

"Stay away from her, it's me you want." he sneered and growled, trying to look dangerous. It made the SUV laugh one more time.

"As you wish..." he said and rammed Louis with his huge body, knocking the little corolla to the ground.

"Daddy!" Shani screamed, but didn't dare to come closer because of the SUV standing over him. Louis gritted his teeth against the pain rushing through his body. His axel was broken, but the managed to get back on his wheels, ready to protect his daughter with his life.

The SUV jumped on him again. This time it knocked the corolla out.

Shani stared at her father in horror. He was lying on his side, oil ran from him, slowly colouring the ground under him black. His eyes was closed. Was he dead?

The SUV turned towards her. He had a ugly grin on his face.

Shani backed as much as she could, but was stopped by a brickwall. She pressed herself up against the wall, closing her eyes. Tears streamed down her hood. She knew that the wicked car would kill her. She heard his low laughter as he approached.

"No... Let me go..." she cried, causing the insane car to laugh even more.

He nailed her with his icy, blue stare.

"You forgot to say please..."

**To** **be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	22. Chapter 22

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Danilo, Rafael, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 22

Danilo stood towering over the little, yellow MR2. He enjoyed seeing the girl shiver of fear. He was trying to figure out what to do with her. Her father was probably dead, he was lying in a pool of his own oil.

He stared into the girl's emerald green eyes, they was filled with tears.

'Maybe I should let her go... It was her father I wanted...'

The little toyota glanced at her father, tears rolling down her hood. She swallowed hard, then looked back at Danilo. The little girl's fear filled him with desire, and he suddenly found out what to do with her. He rolled closer to her, took a quick look around. They were in a backstreet, there was nobody around. He snickered.

"You're a little young, but I'll sure have some fun with you... I really love virgins, you know..."

"Stay the hell away from her!" a voice shouted behind him. He swirled around, staring into one green and one brown eye. Danilo studied the car with the strange eyes, it was a red 2002 model toyota corolla. Danilo bursted out in laughter.

"And you're going to stop me?! You got to be kidding me!"

To Danilo's surprise, the corolla started laughing too.

"In fact, WE are going to stop you..." the corolla whistled, a sharp sound cutting through the air like a knife.

From the buildings behind him came three more cars. One dark green, toyota landcruiser and two white cars; one toyota hiace and one opel combo. They took place beside the corolla and nailed Danilo with furious glares.

The combo drove forward, out of the group, stopping right in front of the big SUV.

"I'm begging you... please dont make us hurt you..." he said sarcastically.

Danilo didn't feel so tough now, he nervously glanced at the cars. He could probably take out the corolla and the combo, but the two others were bigger. The landcruiser was about his own size, but looked stronger. The hiace was both big and heavy, it could crush him with it's weight alone. There was a clear disadvantage, Danilo knew he didn't have a chance.

"Can I have him?" the landcruiser said gleefully, begging the corolla with his eyes. "Please?"

The hiace glared at him, hitting him with one tire. "No! It's my turn now!"

"Ok, let's share then..."

"Ok, that's fine with me."

The two big cars drove towards Danilo. Danilo was stunned for a second, then he spun around and ran off whimpering.

The two looked at each others.

"Man... I thought for a second that we wouldn't manage to scare him off..." the hiace muttered.

"Yeah... I was starting to fear that we might had to fight..." the landcruiser said.

The red, corolla turned his attention to Shani, who still was standing shivering in the corner. She gasped in fear as she saw the corolla coming towards her.

"Hey, don't worry. He's gone now. We wont hurt you." He said.

Shani glanced at the landcruiser and the hiace, not believing a word of what he said. The corolla saw what she was looking at and laughed.

"Nothing to be afraid of. They wont hurt a fly." He said, putting one tire on her bumper to comfort her.

"Who are you?" she managed to say. Then she heard sirens in the distance. Sheriff and an ambulance was on their way.

The corolla looked at her. She hadn't noticed his strange eyes before now. He had one brown eye and one green eye. She stared amazed at them.

"I'm Rafael. Your uncle..."

Shani jumped in surprise.

"Uncle Rafael... Dad told me about you!"

Suddenly she remembered her father lying on the ground a little away from them. The combo and the landcruiser stood beside him, trying to treat his wounds. Shani threw herself towards them, crying her engine out. Rafael followed close behind her.

"Is he...?"

"No, he's still breathing." the combo replied.

Rafael didn't know what to do, the sight of his badly injured brother had stunned him. His engine was bleeding for the little MR2 who was nudging her father, trying to wake him up. She gave him another push with her nose, but there was no use. She turned helpless towards the others, tears blinding her.

At the same time the Sheriff and the ambulance came speeding towards them. Shani felt the world around her spinning, she was exhausted. Then everything went black. The last thing she felt was Rafael pushing her onto his back, carrying her away.

-

Wendy was shocked to find another car carrying Shani home, she had seen them through the window. She rushed to the door, almost knocking it off it's hinges. Her first thought was to get mad at Louis for leaving Shani to a stranger like that. But when she saw the desperate look on the toyota's face, her anger changed to fear.

"Who are you? Where is Louis? What happened?" she asked, taking Shani away from the stranger.

"Louis is... injured. He's at the hospital." The red corolla stuttered.

Wendy froze. She turned towards the stranger in the doorway. Her eyes moved between him and Shani, not knowing what to do. Someone had to take care of Shani, she couldn't leave her alone here to go to the hospital.

"Dont worry. I can look after her." The red corolla said, motioning with one tire towards the yellow MR2.

"No! I'm not leaving her here with a totally stranger!" Wendy shouted and shook her hood at the same time.

The red car shook his hood, smiling sadly.

"I'm no stranger..." he said. "I'm her uncle."

Wendy became silent for a while, then he smiled.

"You're Louis' brother?! Rafael? I can see that now... Louis have told me about you. I guess I were too shocked to see that it was you..."

Rafael smiled back.

"That's ok. You've never seen me, so how would you know? But, you should go to the hospital, I'll look after Shani."

"But..."

"Don't worry, I can handle this."

"Ok, but I'll call her grandparents so they can come over." Wendy said as she hurried outside.

Rafael put Shani down on the floor for a while, he had to find her room, Wendy had forgot to tell him where it was. He looked around, then he decided to try the second floor and drove up the ramp. The first door was to a empty room, the next one was probably Wendy and Louis'. The third door he came to had a small sign that said "Shani's room". Rafael shook his hood and smiled.

"I can't believe that I didn't see that..."

Then he went to the first floor to get Shani.

-

Wendy carefully approached Louis. He was lying on a mat in the same room he had the last time he was here. But this time it was different. There was various devices connected to him. Monitors that showed his vital statistics, and a machine that pumped oil directly into his engine. Wendy shuddered, it was like a nightmare.

Doc stood motionless beside his pasient, watching the monitors closely. He greeted Wendy silently.

"How is he?" she whispered and motioned with one tire towards Louis.

"Wendy... I don't know if he will make it through the night..." Doc said, putting one tire on her bumper. Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to roll down her hood any time.

"But he have to live! He can't die now... Not now that..." she didn't continue, but her thoughts went to Shani and... "I'm pregnant..."

"I'm sorry, Wendy. I've done everything I could. The rest is up to Louis now." Doc said sadly, turning back to the monitors. "The only thing we can do, is stay by his side and watch over him..."

Wendy swallowed hard, not trying to stop the tears from coming. She went over to Louis, kissing him gently on his hood.

"Hang in there, Lou. Don't die on me. We need you..." she whispered and stroked a tire over his sides, hoping that her touch would wake him up.

But the corolla was just lying there, motionless. Barely breathing.

**To** **be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	23. Chapter 23

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Danilo, Rafael, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 23

Louis had made it through the first night. But he didn't wake up. His friends visited him from time to time, but only Shani and Wendy stayed there all day and all night.

Three weeks had passed, without Louis awakening. Doc had already given up, there was no sign of improvements. Only Shani and Wendy refused to give up. The only thing keeping him alive, was the machines. Doc asked if he should turn them off and let Louis go, but they begged him not to. There was still hope.

Rafael was still in town, he wouldn't leave until Louis woke up, and he was really a big help for Wendy. He took care of Shani when Wendy was at work and even helped her keeping the house clean. His friends had left town a while ago, continuing their journey across the country. He had planned to follow them, if this hadn't happened to his brother. But until his brother woke up, he would just stay here.

Right now, the three cars stood beside Louis, watching his every breath. Shani leaned on to Rafael, but she didn't cry. There was no tears left to shed.

"Uncle Rafael? Do you think dad will ever wake up again?" she asked, her voice was weak.

Rafael's two-coloured eyes rested on his wounded brother.

"Yeah, I do. I wont allow myself to think otherwise."

Wendy didn't say anything, she had almost given up now. The thought of never talking to her beloved Louis again, was awful. Never touch him, or look into his warm, brown eyes again. Never kiss him or feel his body next to her at night. But was this any better?

She shook her hood, to keep the painful thought away.

"I can't stand the thought of losing him..." she whispered to herself.

-

Boost and Snot Rod was enjoying how their relationship had grown stronger. They spend all free time together. But they didn't dare to show anyone that they was more than friends. Not even Wingo and DJ. Boost was the one who held back. He couldn't stand the thought of losing respect. Cars would talk behind his back and give him glares. He just couldn't stand that thought. But Snot Rod was getting tired of keeping it a secret. They were often arguing about it. Boost felt like he was pulled in two directions, there was nothing he wanted more than show the world his love for the orange barracuda, but at the same time he didn't dare.

The situation was unbearable, he had often thought of running away from everything.

"Why not?" he said to himself. "It doesn't have to be forever... Just for a short while. To clear my thoughts..."

He drove past DJ's house, but suddenly turned around and drove back. He knocked on the door and tapped his left front tire unpatiently while waiting for someone to open.

DJ opened and eyed Boost outside.

"Hi, what bring you here so late at night?"

"I... I'm leaving town for a while..."

"Why?" DJ said, confused.

"Personal matters... I don't want to talk about it."

DJ just nodded. They became silent for a while.

"DJ, can I ask you a favour?" Boost smiled sadly.

"Anything, Boost."

"Since I'll be away for a while... I want you to take over for me. As leader for the DRH..."

"But, Boost... I'm not..."

"Please?"

"You're begging me?!"

"Yes, if that's what it takes..."

"Ok, I'll do it... But when will you come back?"

"I don't know, DJ... Maybe never..."

Boost turned around to drive away, when he was halfway down the driveway, he looked back.

"DJ... Will you promise me one thing?"

DJ nodded, feeling tears pricking his windshield.

"Promise me..." Boost swallowed hard. "Promise me that Snot Rod will always be a part of the DRH..."

DJ came down to Boost. He put a tire on his bumper and stared deeply into his eyes.

"You have my promise."

They hugged each other.

"Good bye, DJ."

"Bye, Boost"

They let go, Boost turned and drove away. DJ stared after him until he disappeared in distance.

**To** **be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	24. Chapter 24

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Danilo, Rafael, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 24

Boost hoped his mother had found the letter he had left for her. She would probably be heartbroken, but at least she knew he had left. If he had disappeared without a word, she would probably reported him missing and the whole town would go searching for him.

The wind cooled his face as he drove through Ornament walley, he had no goal for his journey, he only wanted to get away for a while. There were not many cars out on the road this late at night, he had the whole road for himself.

His thoughts went to those he had left. DJ, Wingo, Wendy, Louis, his mother... and Snot Rod... his pistons pounded as he thought of the Barracuda. How would Snot Rod react on his disappearence? Would he cry? Understand? Blame himself? Or maybe... hate Boost for being such covard?

Boost shook his hood to get rid of the thoughts, and noticed at the same time that he was driving straight towards a tree. He skidded to the left and avoided driving into it. He continued on the road and now his thoughts went to his unconcious friend at Doc's clinic. He felt bad for leaving Louis now... What if the corolla didn't survive? Maybe it was the last time he saw him...

Boost pictured past events, memories of his childhood, playing with Louis. How would he react if he came back to town and found that his old friend was dead? That would be awful...

'Maybe I should turn...'

He shook his hood again. There was no turning back, he had to make up his mind on what to do with his relationship with Snot Rod before he could go back. Either to hurt the Barracudas feelings, or to let everyone know that they were a couple and probably loose respect from all other cars. He knew that homosexuals was something disgusting and horrible in other cars minds. And how would his mother and Angelica take the news of their two kids falling in love with each other?

An owl was howling nearby, he stopped and listened. He tried to spot the owl, but it was too dark now. He had to find a place to stay for the night. After checking his map, he continued. A small town was nearby, he decided to try finding a motel or something there. At least it would feel better to be in a place with other cars around, than staying here in the dense forest...

-

Danilo's pistons pounded heavily as he quickly hided behind some bushes. Carefully he peeped out to get a better look at the car standing there looking at the map. He knew that they someday would find him and punish him for what he did...

He froze as the purple car stared right at his hidingplace. He barely dared to breathe. Then the young tuner turned and dove away.

Danilo breathed out. He wasn't caught. Not yet.

He knew that it was only a matter of time before Sheriff found him, he had told every policecar around to keep an eye out for him. No one hurted one of the citizens in Sheriff's town without suffering great consequenses. Danilo knew that now...

He gritted his teeth in anger.

"I don't regret anything..." he hissed. "Wendy is mine, and that guy was standing in my way! Hope he didn't make it..."

Danilo's engine reeved in rage as he thought of what he had seen when he followed Wendy and the red corolla to that abandoned house... He had never thought Wendy would do something like that...

He had thought of surprising her, coming through the door with a flower he had picked on his way to the house, but he had stopped in the doorway, to shocked to go any further. HIS Wendy was cheating on him! Screwing another guy!

He stared up at the darkblue sky, his eyes had a almost yellow, evil glow.

"If you survived this, Louis... I swear I'll get you one day..."

-

Wendy looked at the clock. It was late. Rafael was upstairs, reading a bedtime-story for Shani. Rafael and Shani had developed a strong tie to each others, even though they only had known each others for a few weeks.

Shani was really to old for bedtime-stories, but after what happened to her father, she had trouble sleeping, and was haunted by nightmares. So Wendy and Rafael stayed with her until she fell asleep. And sometimes Wendy woke up by her screams at night... She often took the young girl into her room and let her sleep with her. She had to admit that it felt good to have the little MR2 beside her at night. It was like she had a part of Louis with her...

"Louis..." Wendy whispered and stared at the television. "I miss you..."

A tear escaped her eye, she hurried to wipe it away as she heard Rafael coming down the ramp from the second floor. She turned towards him and gave him a smile.

"Thanks for helping me out with everything..." she said as he approached her.

Rafael swallowed hard, she was so beautiful when she smiled. By these weeks, she had already won his heart. He knew that he should stay away, she was Louis' girl. But on the other hand, he wasn't able to leave her now. Not in this situation.

Without thinking, he came over to her and kissed her intense. Wendy froze for a second, then she pulled away and slapped him with one tire.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she hissed furiously.

Rafael backed away, ashamed of himself, loosing control like that.

"I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." he began, searching his mind for the right words. But he didn't find them. His two-coloured eyes was nailed to the floor. "I'm really ashamed... I'm so sorry."

"That's ok, Rafael. Just dont do it again!" Wendy said and turned around, driving to her room.

Rafael stared after her. 'Why? Why did I have to fall for my brothers girlfriend?!'

He sighed. The situation wasn't getting any better by this. He loved her, but could never get her. Not as long as Louis was still alive... And he really wanted Louis to live...

"I best leave..." he said to himself and when to the guestroom. "I'll leave tomorrow... It's the best for everybody..."

**To** **be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	25. Chapter 25

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Danilo, Rafael, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 25

Louis slowly opened his eyes, finding it hard to focus. Finally his vision became clearer, he looked around. He was in the hospital, the same room.

He was confused. Hadn't he bought a house? Didn't he live there with Shani and Wendy?

Had it all been a wonderful dream?!

He tried to move, but fell to the floor. His axel was broken, the pain caused him to howl. Irritated, he jerked of the cables that was connected to him. The monitorcurves flatted out, causing the machines to beep.

At once, Doc came bursting through the door. He had a wild desperate look on his windshield. His expression changed to surprise and relief.

"I cant believe it! You're awake!" he shouted.

Doc went over to the door and peeped out.

"Wendy! Shani! Come quickly!"

The two cars came almost at once, they stopped halfway inside the room. Louis smiled to them. 'So it wasn't a dream...'

"Daddy!" Shani yelled and threw herself forward to give him a hug.

"Shani, my sweet girl..." Louis whispered emotional. "Ouch! Be careful..."

"Sorry, I forgot about your axel..." she said and let go of him.

Wendy came forward, kissing him gently.

"Welcome back..." she whispered meeting his stare, drovning in his deep brown eyes. "I thought we were losing you..."

Doc came over to check Louis vitalstatistics. The broken axel concerned him, but he would have a closer look at it now that Louis was awake and out of danger. Doc jotted down something on his notepad. He had to order some new parts for the corolla, the axel would have to be replaced. He could have welded it, but that wouldn't last for long.

Louis didn't remember anything from the night when Danilo attacked him and Shani, so they had to tell him about it.

Shani told everything from when they left the drive-in theatre until Rafael and his companions rushed in and saved them. She only left out the part where Danilo planned to abuse her... She didn't want her father and Wendy to get upset.

"Is Rafael here?" Louis asked and looked around.

"He's staying at our house." Wendy said. "Want me to go get him?"

"Yeah, I want to thank him for saving my daughter..." Louis smiled and gave Shani a good hug.

-

Wendy felt it at once when she came up to the house. It was too quiet, but she went inside anyway.

"Rafael?" she shouted, getting no answer at all.

She looked around on the first floor, but didn't find the corolla anywhere. She drove up the ramp to the second floor.

"Rafael? Are you here?" she said as she knocked on the door to his room.

Still, there was no answer. Carefully, she pushed the door open. The room was empty, all his belongings was gone. Her eyes spotted a letter on the table near the window. She opened it and pulled out two sheets of paper, one with her name and one with Louis'. Quickly she read through the one he had wrote to her, explaining why he had to leave. Tears welled up in her eyes, after all she was fond of him after all he had done for her and Shani during the past weeks. Knowing that he had feelings for her that she couldn't possibly return, was a painful knowledge.

"I understand..." she whispered and left the house to bring Louis his letter.

**To** **be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	26. Chapter 26

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Danilo, Rafael, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 26

Louis was disappointed by Rafael leaving without saying goodbye to him. He could at least checked if he was awake.

He read his letter again, it was very short. Rafael explained how his friends waited for him and wanted him to come with them, and that he had decided to follow them before they got too much ahead of him.

'Why couldn't he have waited one more day, so I at least got to see him before he left?'

He threw the letter into the trashcan.

'Why the big hurry?'

At the same time Shani came in, holding a can of fuel. She placed it in front of him.

"Your favorite brand." She said. "Wendy told me to bring it to you."

Louis smiled at her.

"No wonder why I love you two so much..." he said and nuzzled her.

"Do you know when you're coming home?" Shani asked, looking at a picture hanging on the wall. It showed the anatomi of a car.

"Doc said that my parts will be here by thursday, and after that it will take only a few days before I'm ready to go home."

Louis took a sip of the fuel. The taste was great compared to the stuff Doc gave him.

Shani stayed for a while and talked, but soon she got ready go home.

"I have to go now, dad. I have loads of homework." She said and hugged him goodbye.

"Bring them with you next time. I'll help you." Louis returned the hug and kissed her on the hood.

"That would be great! Grandpa is helping me today, but I can take them with me tomorrow. Oh, I almost forgot..." she went outside the room for a second, and returned with a small box. She gave the box to Louis.

"Grandma told me to give you this. She thought you might wanted to look at it."

Louis opened the box and looked inside. It was full of photos, most of them on Shani. He picked out one, Shani as a newborn. Tears filled his vision.

"She said that you could keep them, she has copies." Shani smiled.

"I don't know what to say... Tell her I'm very grateful!" Louis swallowed hard as he took out another picture from the box. It showed Shani playing with a rattle.

"I have to go now, but I'll be back tomorrow." Shani kissed him and drove off, leaving Louis alone with all the pictures from her childhood.

Some of the pictures had Rosalind in them, but it no longer hurted him to see her or think of her. He had Wendy now, a reliable, strong carsona. And he would never dream of anyone else.

The next picture he looked at was from Shani's first day at school. She was standing beside two other cars, probably her classmates. They smiled nervously at the photographer.

Louis smiled sadly, he wished that he could have been a part of that picture.

A picture of Shani in front of a birtdaycake caught his eyes. He carefully picked it out and looked at it. Loads of presents was seen in the background. He wondered if the presents he had been sending to her every birthday was there. Or had Rosalind just throwed them away, so she didn't have to explain to Shani where they came from?

Another picture showed Shani together with her grandparents feeding some tractors in a field. In that picture Shani still lived believing that the two adult cars were her real parents. A tear rolled down Louis' hood, landing on the picture.

-

Danilo stood behind some containers, staring at the hospitaldoors. He knew that Wendy was working late tonight.

Danilo gritted his teeth, she was probably visiting Louis before going home. Danilo hated waiting, he was used to being popular, no one ever made him wait for anything. What took Wendy so long? Why did she have him waiting?

The doors slid open, Danilo's eyes was glued to the opening, waiting unpatiently for a car to come out. He was quite disappointed when he saw Sheriff coming out of the clinic. Sheriff soon disappeared in distance, and Danilo could finally breathe out.

He turned towards the clinic again and this time he spotted Wendy closing the doors behind her. A second later she drove down the street. Danilo hurried out of his hidingplace and followd quickly behind, staring shameless at her rear.

He speeded up and drove up in front of her, blocking her way.

"Danilo! What do you want?" she stuttered, trying to cover the fear in her voice. "I thought you'd left town..."

Danilo carefully came closer to her.

"You know I can't leave you..." he said and blinked one eye at her.

Wendy tried to drive past him, she wanted to get home. Shani was staying with her grandparents this night, so Wendy could enjoy having the whole house for herself. And she was glad Shani wasn't there, in case she couldn't shake Danilo off her back. What if he had followed her home, and Shani saw him? She would get nightmares again.

Danilo quickly blocked her way. She tried going past him on the other side, but he was too fast for her. She looked around, no cars in sight.

"Don't even think of screaming for help..." Danilo said in a harsh voice. "If you do... I'll make sure you wont be able to scream ever again..."

He pushed her into a backstreet, Wendy struggeled to get away, but the street was too narrow. Danilo was all over her, she tried to fight back to keep his tires off her body. He hit her hard with one tire, she almost passed out. Her vision got blurry, her thoughts started spinning around in circles. But she still tried to fight, even though she her strength was about to leave her. Without knowing what she did, she bit him. She didn't know what she had gotten between her teeth, but she used all her strength to bite until she could feel the taste of hot oil in her mouth. Danilo cried out in pain, and hit her one more time. This time, she fell to the ground, barely awake. She gave up fighting him, he would probably kill her if she did.

Her thoughts left her body, they flew over the town, visiting everyone she cared about. Wingo, her parents, Louis, Shani, Doc, Mater...

She was pulled back as Danilo brutally penetrated her. Her scream echoed between the buildings as he raped her for what seemed like an eternity.

Danilo finally threw her away from him, knocking her into a wall. Then he drove away. Wendy crawled together, shivering and crying. The pain was unbearable, but the worst thing was the memory of the humiliating things Danilo had done to her. She felt dirty, feeling a urgent need to clean herself. But she knew that it wouldn't go away, no matter how much water and soap she used...

She leant over and vomited. When she finally managed to stop, she stared in the direction Danilo went.

"I'm going to kill you..." she whispered, her voice was rusty.

She got on her wheels, and decided to pay Sheriff a visit. Right now, before all evidence was gone. Danilo was not going to get away with this, even if that meant to tell Sheriff about the awful things that happened in the backstreet...

"I'm going to kill you, Danilo. You better pray for Sheriff to find you before I do..."

**To** **be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	27. Chapter 27

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Danilo, Rafael, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 27

Louis took a deep breath as he came through the doors. He was finally back home. A small smile was on his bumpers as he looked around in the hall to see if there was anything new. The colour on the walls was new, Wendy had finished painting it, and she had put up some pictures too. It looked nice and homely. His eyes caught a childish drawing hanging in a nice frame near to the entrance. "Welcome home dad!" was written on it with big, slanting letters.

He smiled at it and went into the livingroom. Wendy and Shani came from the kitchen, greeting him with a grouphug.

"Welcome home!" they said merrily. "We made a welcome-dinner for you!"

"Thanks, girls. You really didn't have to..."

They went into the kitchen, the table was decorated with beautiful flowers and candles. Louis felt almost overwhelmed, no one had ever bothered to do something like this for him before.

Shani went outside with some of her friends after dinner. Louis and Wendy watched TV in the livingroom.

"I've missed you so much..." Wendy began. "I feel safer now that I have you in the house with us..."

"Why would you feel unsafe when I'm not here? There is nothing to be afraid of here."

Louis wondered.

"No... I guess I'm just being silly... It's good to have you back, Lou!" she said and gave him a hug. Louis searched for her lips and gave her a deep kiss.

Wendy froze and pushed him away, she breathed quickly in panic. Louis looked puzzled.

"What's the matter, Wendy?" he asked carefully.

Wendy slowly calmed down. There was no way she would tell him... Not now...

"Nothing, you just caught me by surprise... That's all." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

Louis studied her sideways, when they turned back to the TV. He had seen the panic in her eyes... What had happened to her?

-

Snot Rod was standing in the cold breeze up at Tailfin pass, staring at the sun slowly going down in the horizon. The darkness slowly lowered it's eerie light over him and the nature around him. But it could not be darker than what he felt inside.

Nothing was bright to him anymore, nothing could cheer him up. No one had seen his smile since Boost left town.

The barracuda's emerald eyes reflected the last sunbeams before the sun disappeared behind the far hills. He didn't turn on his headlights, there was no light in his life anymore. Just plain emptyness...

Nothing mattered to him anymore, not now that Boost had left him. He didn't even know if the purple mitsubishi ever would come back. And if he did, would they manage to keep their friendship? What about their relationship, would they still be able to save it? Maybe Boost didn't want to save it... maybe he had ran away to put an end to it. Was Boost a covard, not daring to tell his lover the truth: that he wanted to break up with him? Was that the reason he ran away?

The painful thoughts had been bothering him each minute since Boost left, never giving him any peace. They were chewing on his mind, like hungry rats, tearing him up inside.

With a sigh, the orange musclecar turned around and started on the road back to civilization.

-

Shani was going on a vacation together with her grandparents. Louis and Wendy finally got some privacy, so Louis asked her out for a romantic dinner.

After having a great time at the restaurant, they were driving slowly back to their house, looking at the stars. The moment was magical, Wendy didn't want to go inside yet.

"I know a peaceful spot, were we can talk and watch the stars..." she said and drove ahead, wanting Louis to follow.

It was a meadow, deep inside the woods. The soft grass caressed their tires as the stopped and looked up. Louis pulled Wendy closer to him and snuggled her. She turned to him and kissed him deeply, as she stroke a tire over his sides. Louis started kissing her sides, working his way towards her tail. She moaned in delight and begged him to continue. Her enigine purred as she felt his tongue running over her spoiler.

They both knew what this would lead to, they both felt it as a tingeling sensation in their undercarriage.

Louis felt Wendy's soft tires caress his body as her tongue teased his private parts. If she didn't stop soon, he would not be able to hold back. To his relief Wendy stopped and turned her back to him, giving him a hint that she wanted him to mount her. She didn't have to ask him twice...

Wendy felt ready for him, and stretched out so he could get easy access. As she felt him penetrate her, the picture of Danilo came up for her inner eye. She froze. Suddenly she heard Danilos voice panting and whispering humiliating things to her as he raped her violently. It was his rough tires who touched her. She felt like she was about to vomit.

"NOOOO!" she screamed and pushed him away, running into the deep forest, blinded by fear.

Louis quickly got back on his wheels, confused by her sudden change. He hurried after her.

"Wendy!"

He found her leaned against a abandoned garage, crying her engine out. He carefully approached her, and put a tire on her bumper.

"What's wrong, Wendy?" his voice was soft.

She turned his back to him. She couldn't tell him about Danilo, she just couldn't. It was to embarrassing. To humiliating.

"Nothing." She said. "Nothing is wrong. I'm fine."

Louis looked puzzled. He studied her, and everything with her screamed out that something was wrong.

"But... Why...?"

"I just didn't want sex..."

"Why couldn't you have told me instead of pushing me away like that? How do you expect me to know what's wrong when you wont tell me?!"

"Go away, Louis. I want to be alone." She said and drove behind the garage.

"Fine!" he hissed and left her. "Man! Why do I always end up falling for some nutcase?!"

**To** **be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	28. Chapter 28

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Danilo, Rafael, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 28

DJ was at The Foggy Windshield with Wingo and Snot Rod, when Louis came in the pub. The three cars were surprised to see him there, no one had ever seen him at a pub before.

The red corolla drove up to the bartender.

"Give me the strongest ethanol you've got!" he muttered and glared back at the DRH's standing there staring at him in shock.

DJ finally pulled himself together and drover over to him, putting a tire on his bumper.

"Louis...? I thought you didn't drink?"

The corolla took a huge sip of his drink.

"I started right now!"

DJ looked puzzled. There was definetly something bothering his old friend, why else would he start drinking?

"Are you sure this is a good idea...? I mean... you're not used to drinking... maybe you shouldn't..."

"What?! Are you my babysitter, or something?" Louis cut him off, emptying his drink and ordered a new one at once.

DJ shifted his weight from the left set of tires to the right.

"No... I just... Is there something wrong?"

Louis smiled sheepishly and put a tire on his bumper.

"You should stop worry that much... I'm fine!"

With those words he took his bottle of ethanol and moved to the farthest corner of the pub, making it clear to DJ that the conversation was over.

The tuners kept an eye on him anyway, and without speaking it out loud, they all made a silent deal; they would stay until Louis left, to make sure he found his way home safely...

-

Louis didn't notice the three cars following him when he drove home that night. He wouldn't have been able to see them if they drove right in front of him either. His eyes barely was able to focus on the road, and even that seemed blurry. His tires felt like they were made off jelly and made it hard to stay on the street.

When he stumbeled through the door at his house, the DRH breathed out and drove back to the pub.

Wendy heard him enter the house, and peeped out of the door to the guestroom. She didn't want to sleep in the same room as Louis this night, so she took the guestroom.

She spotted him in the hall as he crashed into a huge green plant, and sighed. She drove down to him and tried to ignore the smell of ethanol from his breath as she guided him up to his room. She was about to leave the room when he held her back.

"Were are you going?" he asked.

She jerked herself away from him. Louis looked at her with a heartbroken expression on his windshield.

"You're drunk!" she hissed, ignoring the fact that it was partly her fault. "You think I can sleep in this ethanol-stench?!"

With those words she left him, even more heartbroken than before.

"No wonder I'm drinking! I dont even know what I did wrong in the first place!" he yelled after her.

Wendy shut the door behind her, allowing the tears to run free. She didn't knew why she hurted him like this. He couldn't possibly know why she treated him like this. But she still didn't want to tell him... Even though she knew it would ruin their relationship.

'I'm sure glad that Shani isn't home right now...'

-

DJ came to Louis house the next day. He had waited a while before he went there, since he expected Louis to have a huge hangover...

Wendy was on her way out, it was saturday and she didn't have to go to work, but she didn't want to face Louis right now. She wanted to visit Wingo and her parents, it was a long time since she had seen them.

She greeted DJ and asked him to come in to wait for Louis to wake up. It didn't take long before the corolla came stumbling down the ramp from the second floor, she hurried outside. DJ stared at her, wondering why she didn't say goodbye to her boyfriend. He shrugged and turned towards the red toyota standing there, blinking his eyes towards the bright light from the lamps. Louis seemed to be in great pain, but tried his best to hide it.

"You really look like hell. I told you not to drink that much..." DJ said.

Louis just replied with a patethic moan, feeling very sorry for himself.

"Try some brake-fluid. That helps me when I have a hangover." DJ suggested helpfully.

"I dont feel like putting anything in my mouth right now, DJ..."

DJ became silent for a while. Then he looked at Louis, meeting his stare.

"Boost has left town..." he began.

"So that's why he hasn't visited me..."

"I'm worried... He left me in charge of the DRH, but I've not heard from him since then..."

Louis tapped one tire, while he swallowed the news.

"How long is it since he left? I dont know how long I was..." he didn't finish the sentence.

"You were gone for five weeks, Lou..." DJ helped him.

"It feels like a year... Wendy has really changed during those weeks... She can't stand me..."

"That's not true..."DJ was about to protest.

"Why would she treat my this way then?! She don't want to talk to me or see me. She doesn't even want to sleep in the same room as me... I cant kiss her, then she push me away... I don't know what I've done wrong, she wont tell me..." Louis sighed.

DJ put a tire on his bumper to comfort him, feeling sorry for his old friend. Louis stared into the air for a while, then he turned back to DJ.

"I can go look for Boost... Wendy doesn't want me anymore and Shani is staying with her grandparents for two weeks... I have to get away from this, DJ, I can't stand it."

DJ stared at him in shock.

"It's only for a week or two... If I find him, I'll come home earlier. I have to come home before Shani is back anyway, so don't worry. I'm not leaving you all forever."

"Ok, if you want it this bad..."

"Will you help me pack my things? I want to be out of the house before Wendy comes back..."

DJ shrugged, a little puzzled by how things had turned out.

"Sure..."

"Thanks. And one more thing..." Louis continued.

DJ met his stare.

"Yes?"

"If I don't make it back before Shani returns... Can you look after her? I don't trust Wendy anymore, and I don't want that unstable bitch to take care of my daughter..."

**To** **be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	29. Chapter 29

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Danilo, Rafael, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 29

Louis felt the cold breeze against his silky laquer as he drove through Ornament Walley at high speed. He enjoyed feeling of his engine working hard, the feeling of his pistons rushing, the asphalt under his tires. He loved to push his engine to it's limits.

The best of it all was that it got his mind away from Wendy, driving at a speed this high needed him to concentrate on the road alone. As her name came up in his mind, tears welled up in his eyes, streaming down his sides. The wind cooled them down, they felt soothing, so he didn't attempt to stop them.

The nature rushed by, he didn't pay any attention to it, he had spotted a small town ahead, and he wanted to reach it before it got dark. He could spend the night there. It would be good to stop and sleep for a while. He had pushed himself so hard that he was sure to fall asleep at once he stopped. That way he didn't thinks so much before driving to the highway of dreams. He just hoped he didn't dream of her... It would be too painful to wake up and realise that she wasn't there, that she didn't want to see him anymore...

'This was what I feared... This is the reason I try to avoid falling in love...'

He forced the thoughts away and pulled in at a motel.

Soon he had gotten a room, he went inside and pulled the blancket over himself. He stared out of the window, at the pale moon.

"This is what I got for lending you a heart worth breaking..." he whispered as his thoughts wandered to Wendy again, he wasn't able to control it. A tear fell to the floor as he closed his eyes to sleep.

-

Wendy had gone to the clinic after visiting her family. She had offered her help, eve though it was saturday and her day off.

Doc studied the silver car in front of him. His apprentice had been acting strange lately, there had to be something bugging her.

"Wendy? Is there something bothering you?" he asked, when she once again failed to answer one of his questions. She usually was very good at this proffession, but now she was like she never had heard of it before.

Wendy's eyes didn't meet his, as she stammered her answer.

"No... Why?"

"Wendy. You don't fool me. I can see that something's wrong." Doc continued.

Wendy looked down, studying the grey concrete floor. She bit her lip, unsure of what to do. There was not possible to keep anything secret from her mentor... He wouldn't give up before she told him. Should she...? Her secret would be safe with him.

She shook her hood. She couldn't tell Doc something she wouldn't tell her boyfriend...

Doc petted her with one tire and gave her a fatherly look.

"Take your time, Wendy. Just tell me when you are ready. Take the rest of the day off, go home and spend some quality time with Louis..."

Wendy just nodded. There was no point in telling Doc about their troubled relationship. Not now.

The gravel felt soothing under her tires as she drove up the driveway to the house. It was quiet, maybe Louis had gone back to sleep after DJ's visit.

"I should try to make it up to him... He hasn't done anything wrong..." she said to herself.

She went inside the house, not spotting Louis anywhere. He was probably in the bedroom, sleeping the hangover out of his body. She decided to bring him some of his favorite fuel up to him. She went to the kitchen and opened a can of fuel and carried it up the ramp, trying not to spill it when she opened the door to the bedroom.

The room was empty, a note was on the mat they used to sleep on. She picked it up, and read it quickly.

"What goes around, comes around..." was all that was written.

Her vision became blurry as tears welled up in her eyes. She put a tire on the mat, it was cold, it must have been a while since he left. As she looked around in the room, she saw that he had taken most of his stuff with him. The note didn't say anything about how long he was going to be away. Had he left her forever? Was it too late to make it up to him? Too late to safe their relationship?

She shook her hood. He couldn't have left forever, he would never leave Shani.

She threw herself onto the mat, crying. Did he want her to leave? After all, this was his house... Was that the reason he had left? So she could move out while he didn't have to talk to her or say goodbye...?

**To** **be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	30. Chapter 30

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Danilo, Rafael, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 30

Louis gave up on trying to sleep. Even though he was exhausted, he just wasn't able to fell asleep, his thoughts circled around Wendy all the time. He snorted and threw the blancket away. He decided to go to the gasstation he had spotted nearby, maybe he could find someone who had seen Boost.

He parked near to a brownish Volvo, who seemed to be a silent type, then he wouldn't have to be bothered by nonsense talk from a stranger. The Volvo just greeted him with a nod and then turned back to his fuelcan.

Louis ordered some enginecoolant and looked around as he waited for the waitress to bring it to him. A black BMW M5 looked at him with disgust, Louis nailed him with his stare, making the BMW look down, pouting. At least he didn't stare at Louis anymore. Soon, a Seat Ibiza came to the gasstation, parking by a nearby pump, the BMW gave her the same look as he had given Louis, making the Seat look nervous and uncomfortable.

'Who the hell does he think he is? Better than everybody else?! Asshole!' Louis thought to himself, taking a sip of the drink the waitress had placed in front of him.

He turned to the Volvo.

"What's his problem?" he asked and motioned with one tire against the BMW.

The Volvo shrugged.

"That's Reinhard, and he's just a spoiled brat, that's all..."

"I see..." Louis glanced at the BMW who gave a new car one of his glares.

"Don't mind him, he just think he's much better than anyone else... His father was famous once, you see, and that must have gone to his head."

"Indeed..." Louis took another sip of the coolant. "You haven't seen a purple Eclipse here lately? He's tuned up and has gas-canisters on his back..."

"No... But you could ask Reinhard. Nothing escapes his sharp eyes..."

"Oh yeah... I'm dying to talk to him..." Louis rolled his eyes.

The Volvo giggeled.

"You don't have much of a choice. If anyone knows, it's him."

Louis emptied his drink and drove up to the black BMW. Reinhard studied him with his icy, blue stare. Louis asked him the same question he had asked the Volvo, giving him a full description of Boost.

"Have you seen him?" he finished and looked at the unfriendly BMW.

"Probably..." Reinhard's voice was raspy, like it hadn't been used much.

"Do you know what direction he went or if he's still here?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Why shouldn't you?" Louis tried not to show his irritation.

"I just don't feel like it."

"Come on, you get exhausted by talking som much, or what?" Louis snapped. There was something with this car that made him aggressive. He just didn't manage to stay polite.

Reinhard just snorted and spun around, then he drove away, sending grawel spraying over Louis paintjob, leaving small dents on the blank surface. Louis hissed, now he had to get it fixed again.

He went back to his place, ordering some fuel. The Volvo had left, it was only him and the Seat at the gasstation now.

He was in his own world of thoughts when he heard a soft voice beside him. He turned towards the sound and eyed a styled up Honda Civic. She wasn't ugly, but she had a ton of make up and her eyelashes was heavy from all the mascara. She blinked at him, her eyes was light green, almost yellow.

"Hi." He muttered. He really didn't want to talk to anyone, so he didn't care if the sounded unfriendly. If it scared her away, that would be fine.

"Hi, I'm Melissa." She said and blinked at him again, letting her toungue run over her lips.

"Louis." Louis mumbeled and stared another direction.

Melissa came closer, stroking her tire along his sides.

"So... Louis... You look a little lonely..." she began.

Louis ignored her obvious flirting. He had already figured what kind of girl she was.

"I'm perfectly fine." He said.

Melissa leaned closer to him and whispered:

"Want to some with me... for some fun?"

"Go away." He muttered and took another sip of his fuel. "I prefer eating at home..."

He was definitely not going anywhere with this girl. Not even if he was single. He really didn't know if he had a girlfriend anymore, but he wouldn't go with the hooker anyway.

"What? You have a girl waiting for you, maybe?"

"None of your business!"

"I see... she broke your heart..."

Melissa didn't give up easily, she let her toungue run down his sides, making it obvious what she wanted.

"I told you to go away!" he said, louder this time.

"Melissa! Leave him alone!" someone shouted. Both Louis and Melissa swirled around and saw a pink Mazda 323 standing there staring at them. Melissa backed away, then she drove away from them.

"Thanks." Louis said and breathed out.

"You're welcome. She's always looking for new costumers and I've told her over and over again not to pick up costumers on my property! I'm trying to run a gasstation here!"

The Mazda shook her hood in dismay over the rude Honda.

"So, you own this place?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, name's Nina."

"Louis." Louis said. "If you run this place, then you must have seen my friend..."

He gave her the description of Boost. Nina shook her hood.

"I haven't seen him, but try asking Reinhard. He hangs around here all day, he would know."

Louis sighed.

"I've already tried that..."

"Well, then I'm sorry I cannot help you..." Nina turned to serve the drinks she was carrying.

Louis emptied his drink and went back to the motel. He would try to get some sleep now.

-

DJ played some calm, comfortable music as he parked beside Wendy at Flo's. She greeted him with a weak smile. She looked ten years older, he guessed that it had something to do with Louis, but didn't dare to ask. If she wanted him to know it, she would tell him.

"How are you, Wendy? You look tired." He said instead.

Wendy sighed.

"Awful..." she said. She opened her mouth as if she was about to say more, but then shut it. It would have been good to tell everything to someone, but that had to be her brother, she didn't trust anyone else.

"Do you know when Louis comes back? Has he told you anything?"she turned to DJ, piercing him with her stare. DJ shifted his weight for one set of wheels to another, not sure of what to say.

"I don't know, Wendy... But I hope he'll be back before Shani comes home, or I'll..." he closed his mouth, well-aware that he had said to much.

Wendy had a heartbroken expression on her face, but faked a smile for him.

"I know, DJ... I overheard your conversation with Louis... He wanted you to take care of her if he dont make it back in time..." he voice faded, and her eyes just stared into nothing.

"I... I'm so sorry..." DJ whispered and looked down.

"Dont! You didn't ask for this. Louis just dont trust me anymore... and I never thought it would hurt me so badly..."

Wendy collapsed on the cold, concrete under her.

**To** **be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	31. Chapter 31

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Danilo, Rafael, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 31

"Wingo! Come quick!" DJ yelled as he threw himself towards Wendy, he tried to keep her on her wheels, but she was to heavy for him. Wingo came over, looking terrified. Together, they managed to carry her to Doc's clinic. Doc opened when he heard all the noise outside the clinic.

"We... Wendy?!" he stammered and looked at the two tuners carrying his apprentice. "What happened?"

"We dont know... she just fainted." DJ said with fear in his voice.

"Ok... Carry her to the examinationroom. And then I want to be alone with her." Doc said and bit his lip.

The two tuners followed his orders and then went away. Doc waited until the door shut behind them, then he found his equipment. Wendy had told him a while ago that she was pregnant, but he hadn't paid much attention to it them, because of Louis being in coma.

Carefully he placed his stetoscope on her, listening very closely. He breathed out as he heard a set of smaller pistons pounding together with Wendy's. So then there was nothing wrong with the little one.

Doc excamined Wendy closely before he found his conclusion. He went outside to the young, green Silvia who was driving restless back and forth outside the clinic. He motioned with one tire for him to come inside. He closed the door behind them.

"How is she?" Wingo asked unpatiently. "Is she going to be ok?"

"She's exhausted, that's why she fainted. I've noticed that she haven't slept much the last week... She's in the clinic all day and night..."

"And now you want me to tell you why?" Wingo asked.

"Yeah. Something like that."

"I'm sorry... She hasn't told me, but I guess she and Louis is having some problems... you know... with their relationship. She's been acting wierd since Louis went looking for Boost..."

"I've noticed that she was getting worse after Louis left, but her change started before that... I've asked her, but she wont tell me."

Wingo looked ashamed.

"I haven't spent much time with her lately, we haven't talked in a long time. Usually she tells me everything... I haven't been there for her lately."

Doc placed a tire on his bumper.

"Don't blame yourself. Wendy hasn't been herself. And they'll be alright, she just need to rest."

Wingo jumped in surprise. His eyes widened.

"They?"

"Oh... She haven't told you... My fault, I shouldn't have said that..."

A huge smile appeared in Wingo's face.

"Never mind! I'm going to be an uncle! How cool is that?"

Wingo rolled over to Wendy and carefully nudged her side.

"Hey there, little fellow!"

Doc had to smile over his entusiasm. This was a new side of the import tuner. Lately, all the tuners had been showing different sides of their personalities that no one had thought they had.

-

Louis had made another attempt on talking to Reinhard, but the BMW had just laughed at him and then spilled his drink on him on purpouse. If Nina hadn't held Louis back, they would have started fighting. Now he was back at the motel again, almost boiling of frustration.

"How the hell am I going to get that damned car tell me where Boost went?!" he yelled and threw his blacket onto the floor. He stared at the calendar hanging on the wall, the date didn't matter to him, only the day; thursday. "Shani comes home at sunday and I haven't even got a single clue on where he is!"

He went outside, rolling carefully down the mainstreet. Should he return home, or should he keep searching for Boost?

He was brutally pulled out of his thoughts as he heard a horrific scream behind him, he swirled around and saw Reinhard driving for his life followed by a dark shadow, was it a car? It had to be, he could hear the sound of a raging engine as they drove past him. Reinhard took a sharp turn to shake the dark, ghostlike car. In vain. The shadow was still hot on track. Louis saw the strange, red glow in it's evil eyes as it passed him again and gave him a smile that made him shudder. White fangs flashed in the light from the motel. It's eyes pierced his soul.

"Help me!" Reinhard screamed as he once again tried to shake the shadow.

-

Boost enjoyed the beautiful nature as he drove towards a small town he had seen on the map. It was at the bottom of a valley, surrounded by mountains. He had seen a lot of wonderful places the last weeks, but this was definitely one of the best. He stopped a while to enjoy the view, then continued down the road.

He decided to stop by a cafe that looked a lot like Flo's V8 cafe. It reminded him of home.

Would he ever return home? He didn't know yet, but he felt that there was something, or rather someone who called for him to come back... He closed his eyes and saw his beloved Barracuda for his inner eye. Snot Rod's emerald eyes was so beautiful, he could stare into them forever.

He sighed and pushed the thoughts away. A reflection in the window of the cafe made him turn around. He was blinded by huge headlights coming towards him at great speed. He managed to threw himself away as the gigantic truck chrashed into the cafe.

-

A truck was heading east with a tank full of fuel, he whistled as he drove along. Stars had begun to appear in the sky, it was soon time to stop for the night. He had spotted a truckstop in distance. He released the gaspedal to slow down, but to his surprise his engine put more power to his wheels and made him speed up instead. He paniced as he tried the brakes and found that they didn't work either. The cars in front of him didn't drive so fast, and he was gaining on them. He glanced backwards at his tank, it was full of fuel. A crash here in the interstate would be fatal...

His darkblue eyes searched for a way to slow himself down, the clutch still worked, all he needed was a uphill to slow down and maybe manage to stop.

He spotted at smaller road leading away from the interstate and decided to try that. Anything would be better than crash into someone at the interstate, that could cost many lifes.

To his desperation, the road was downhill, the speed increased even more. He spotted a small town down the valley and almost cried in despair. He knew that this would go wrong... terribly wrong...

Cars stared after him as he rushed through town at a hazardous speed, some of them yelled something after him.

Suddenly he headr a loud bang and realised that one of his front tires had exploded. He lost control and the blown tire made him go to the left. A wall came towards him, and he felt how he hit it with massive, destructive power. Concrete walls collapsed over him, glass shattered. Then everything became silent. All that could be heard was the sound of leaking fuel from his tank. A powercable was cut in two and hung over the pool of fuel, sparks flew from it as it touched the other cable.

He looked up and met the grey eyes of a young, purple mitsubishi who stared at him in both surprise and fear.

He used his last ounce of strenght to speak his last words.

"Run."

**To** **be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	32. Chapter 32

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Danilo, Rafael, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 32

Reinhard's scream pulled Louis out of the trance. He was paralyzed for a second, but now he managed to get a full overview over the situation. He crouched behind some crates and glued his eyes to the dark, shadowlike car behind the BMW. He knew he had only one chance to do this. The two cars came closer, Louis leaped and jumped out from his hideout when Reinhard passed. The shadow didn't manage to get away as the little, red corolla came flying towards it and hit it with massive power.

A horrific scream cut through the air and a second after, the shadow car was gone. The roar from it's engine could be heard in distance. Louis got back on his wheels, dizzy and confused by the shadow running away like that. Reinhard was standing further down the street, breathing heavily, looking terrified. He stared at Louis for one second, then he turned and ran away.

Louis looked after him. He had probably saved the BMW's life, and that brat just ran off without saying a word... He shrugged and went over to the cafe. He spotted Melissa at the far end of the parkinglot, she was busy talking to a yellow SUV. He sneaked into the cafe, hoping that Melissa hadn't seen him.

Reinhard was in there, when he came in. He glanced at him, but still didn't say anything. Louis went over to Nina and ordered some ethanol. He didn't like to admit it, but the encounter with the shadow-car har almost scared the daylights out of him. He needed something strong to drink now. He looked out of the window, staring at the stars in the sky above. His thoughts wandered to the cars at home. Shani was still with her grandparents, but she was coming home in a few days now. He would not be there then, but he had talked to her on the phone this morning and promised her to come home as soon as possible. She didn't complain about having DJ as a babysitter for some days, but she wondered why Wendy wasn't going to look after her. Louis found it hard to answer, so he just said that Wendy was sick and needed to rest. Shani wasn't dumb, she probably figured that something was wrong between her father and her stepmother.

Wendy... Had he lost her forever? What was wrong with her, why was she treating him like this? Like she couldn't stand him... Was it something he had said or done?

He tried his best to remember, but the ethanol had already got a grip on him and made his mind light and blurry. Everything was getting less problematic... Life was good. He smiled and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and was surprised to smell Wendy's perfume. He turned around and saw the outlines of a car that reminded him of her. Happy, he drove towards her and kissed her intensely, she returned his kiss with passion.

"Come..." she whispered and leaded the way towards the motel. Louis followed, his eyes were glued to her butt. Was'nt there something wrong? Wendy used to have a spoiler, didn't she?

Louis shrugged and followed her into his room. The most important thing was that she was here with him. The ethanol made his mind spin around, making him dizzy.

-

Boost met the eyes of the truck, the weak words pierced his mind. Quickly he swirled around and drove away the fastest he could.

For a second he thought about all the other cars around the cafe, but it was to late to warn them now. He noticed that some of them was driving right behind him. Good... At least they had a chance. But the others...

That was all he was able to think before the explosion sendt shookwaves through the whole city and the impact hit him with destructive power. The other cars behind him was sendt flying forward, one of them hit him. Rumbling came from some buildings nearby the cafe, as they collapsed into a pile of rubble. Fuel was streaming down the street, igniting and setting everything it touched on fire. Screaming from cars trapped in ruins of buildings and burning to death could be heard on and off. A child was crying nearby.

A new explosion followed as the underground fueltanks at the cafe caught fire.

Boost got back on his wheels and pushed the dead car away from him as he made another run for his life. He pushed another car to make it run too.

"Hurry! We'll die if we don't get away from here!" he yelled. The other car looked sadly at his blown tire, knowing that he wouldn't have much of a chance to keep up with Boost.

"It's better to die trying!" Boost yelled and nudged him, the car finally managed to drive, but soon he was falling behind. Boost didn't dare to go back to make sure the other made it, but ran for his life. He didn't stop before he reached the top of a hill. A group of other cars had also gathered there, some of them badly injured.

He looked down at the town below, half of it was on fire, and about fifthten buildings had collapsed, some buildings hadn't collapsed, but was moved from their fundament. They would have to be knocked down and rebuildt. Still there were cars running from the fierce flames, there was still small explosions now and then, but it was starting to calm down.

Boost smiled of relief as he saw the car he had helped earlier driving up the hill. He seemed to be in great pain because of the blown tire, but at least he had survived.

Boost breathed out. Firefighters and helicopters had arrived now, TV-teams following them like a annoying tail. Some of the cameraguys stopped and interviewed some of the survivors on the hill before continuing down to the caos below.

Boost just answered the questions without really knowing what he said, his mind was still overwhelmed by the fact that he had survived that hell down there.

-

Melissa smiled for herself, she had finally managed to get Louis right where she wanted him... Finally they were alone. She didn't mind him whispering another girl's name all the time, not as long as she would get what she wanted from him. This Wendy could not stop her now...

She kissed him with greed and started licking her way down to his undercarriage. A low laughter escaped her as she took him in her mouth. To her satisfaction, she felt his manhood respond immidiatly, and that encouraged her to use her tongue to tease him even more.

Louis felt the world spinning around, the sounds was getting more intense, almost painful. He felt like he was going to throw up any minute, and his radiator was near to boiling. He didn't notice the girl trying to have sex with him anymore. It was so hot... Why didn't Wendy open the window? Wendy? Who was Wendy?

Then everything went black, he stumbeled to the floor, landing with a huge bang. Melissa jumped away quickly. She screamed of anger when she realised that Louis had fallen asleep.

"Am I really that bad at this?!" she yelled to the sleeping car. "Fine! Have it your way!"

She snorted and left the room. She drived right into Reinhard who was coming towards the motel at high speed. He cursed.

"So you finally managed to make Louis sleep with you..." he hissed.

Melissa blushed, but nailed him with her stare.

"Oh yeah... Louis is sleeping, that's for sure!" she snarled.

"Why so angry? You got what you want, didn't you?"

"Nothing happened! That's the problem! He fell asleep!"

Melissa started crying and ran away from the BMW, who still stared after her with revulsion. He turned away and bursted in the door to Louis' room.

"Louis! I know where that purple mitsubishi is!" he yelled, but was brought to silence when he saw the corolla lying on the floor, barely breathing. He drove over to the little car and nudged him. Louis opened his eyes halfway, and suddenly he screamed of pain and puked at the same time. Reinhard jumped out of the way, then he drove out of the room as quickly as he had came. He had to get help, something was terribly wrong with the toyota. He drove down the street until he reached the doctors house, he knocked on the door and yelled. He didn't care if he woke up the whole town. This car had saved his life, now it was time to pay back. He had to get help!

**To** **be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	33. Chapter 33

BAuthors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Danilo, Rafael, Reinhard, Melissa, Nina, the Shadowcar, Lazarus, Shani, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 33

"The doctors not at home." Someone yelled from a nearby house. Reinhard could have cried in despair. Then there was only one car left who could help Louis, and Reinhard was terrified by the thought of visiting this car. Since he was a kid, he had always been scared of that car.

"I have no choice... I have to go to the Crippler..." he mumbeled and drove off. His pistons pounded heavily as he came closer to the house of the former ambulance.

He was about to faint when he rang the doorbell and waited for the monstertruck to open.

The door was opened halfway, he narrowed his eyes to see the car behind it.

"My master is not at home..." a weak voice said. Reinhard recognised it as Lazarus, the Cripplers minion.

"NO! Don't say it's so! There is this car... he's really sick! I think he'll die if he dont get any help soon. And the doctor is one, and..."

"Calm down... Maybe I can help..." the voice said again. The door went open and a awful-looking Toyota Corolla AE86 came out. Reinhard had seen him before, but couldn't help staring at it anyway. It looked like it was put together by parts from wrecks, it had plates welded on it, each one of a different colour. Some of his windows was broken, and he had four different rims.

Maybe Lazarus was a very fitting name for him, Reinhard thought. The car really looked like he was brought back from the dead...

"You can?" Reinhard asked hopefully.

"I've learned quite a lot from my master... I can try..."

"So, come on then!" Reinhard was already halfway down the street.

-

Shani opened the door to her room and went indside. DJ was down in the livingroom, watching TV. She didn't mind him staying here watching her while her father was away, but she really missed Wendy. Why wasn't she here?

Her dad had sounded so strange when he talked about Wendy on the phone...

Shani shrugged, there was nothing she could do about it anyway. Her father and his girlfriend were grown-ups, they had to figure this out on their own.

Maybe she could go visit her at the clinic someday.

She looked at a picture hanging on the wall over her bed. She had gotten it from her grandmother, it showed her real mother, Rosalind. She had grown up together with her, believing that Rosalind was her older sister... Now everything was so different... She had never had a real mother, like the other kids. Rosalind was like a sister to her, and her adoptive-mother was too old to be the mother Shani wanted...

But then she finally met her real father, and shortly after that, Wendy came into her life, filling the empty space Shani had in her heart. Wendy was like a mother to her now, and she really missed her.

She jawned. It was time to go to bed. Before she pulled the blancket over herself, she sendt a prayer to Lord Chrysler in the heaven above.

"Please, make dad and Wendy come back together..."

-

Reinhard stayed on a safe distance as Lazarus approached the corolla squirming in pain at the floor. Curiously he studied the hideous car as he started examining Louis with care.

He hoped Louis would be alright... He had to apologize for his behaviour and tell him about that purple tuner. He owed him that.

Lazarus finally turned towards the black BMW.

"Fuelpoisoning. We need to get him to the clinic." He said with his strange, rusty voice.

Reinhard nodded, he went out to get more cars who could help them carry the toyota. He spotted Nina and Melissa in a heavy argue on the parking lot, and drove over to them.

"Hey, can you two help me and Lazarus for a minute. We need to get Louis to the clinic." He asked.

Nina glared at the pink, prostitute Honda.

"I'll help you, but that slut should go tell the police what she did... Or else I will!" she hissed as she followed Reinhard to the motel.

"The police?" he glanced at Nina driving beside her.

"Yeah! She put sugar in Louis' fuel!"

"Oh, my...! That will destroy his engine if we dont act fast! It will kill him! We have to hurry!" Reinhard got a paniced expression on his windshield.

"You're right. We'll take care of Melissa later..."

Together with Lazarus, the two cars managed to get Louis safely to the nearest mechanical clinic. Two ambulances met them in the doorway as they approached. They quickly took care of the corolla, started sucking up the fuel that was still left in his tank to prevent him from getting it into his engine.

Reinhard, Nina and Lazarus was guided out of the room by one of the ambulances. The big van looked at them and smiled a comforting smile.

"Don't worry. We can handle this, he'll be alright. We have to clean his engine completely to get the sugar out before it does any further damage, it will take some time, but he'll be fine."

And with those words she left the three cars and went back into the OR. Reinhard breathed out, the doctor wasn't here, but those ambulances seemed to know what to do. Louis was safe.

"I guess you don't need me anymore..." Lazarus opened the door and went outside. Reinhard hurried after him to thank him, but the ugly car was too fast. He saw his taillights disappearing in distance.

"Thank you!" he yelled after him, but he didn't know if he heard him.

**To** **be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	34. Chapter 34

BAuthors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Danilo, Rafael, Reinhard, Melissa, Nina, the Shadowcar, Lazarus, Shani, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 34

A few days later Louis opened his eyes, feeling a lot better. He still had some pain, but he had recovered faster than he first had thought was possible. The ambulances had told him that he had been poisoned with sugar, but that they had managed to get everything out of his system.

He turned to the door as it opened and one of the ambulances came in, it was the female one named 611. It must be strange to only have numbers as names, he thought as 611 approached him. All ambulances was named by numbers, he had never met one that had a real name. It didn't seem to bother the ambulances though.

"How are you feeling today?" 611 asked and studied the monitor hanging on the wall.

"Better. You think I can go home soon?"

611 giggeled. "Patience, my friend. It's only a few days since you almost died..."

She jottted something down on a notepad.

"Don't worry, though. You'll be out of here tomorrow. But promise me to take it easy a few days!"

Louis smiled, once he was out of the clinic, he would go home to Shani. He would never find Boost anyway, so he would give up now.

"By the way, someone is here to see you." 611 motioned against the door with one tire. Then she left the room. Reinhard and Nina came into the room.

"You?!" Louis nailed the black BMW with his stare. Reinhard looked down.

"Take it easy, if it hadn't been for Reinhard here, you would have been dead!" Nina said with giving him a firm stare.

Louis studied Reinhard, who carefully came closer. He reached out one tire, Reinhard took it and shook it.

"Thanks." Louis said.

"I guess we're even..." Reinhard mumbeled. "And I want to apologise for my behavior earlier..."

"That's ok. Don't worry about it."

"Uhh... I have something I want to tell you... I know where your friend is. I saw it on the television right before I found you lying on the floor... I was on my way to tell you about it. And to thank you for saving me from that beastlike car." Reinhard looked down on the floor.

Louis waited patiently for him to continue.

"He's not far from here. Only one hour away, in a small town at the bottom of a valley. I saw it on the news. There had been a terrible accident there, a truck who carried fuel chrashed and exploded, making the whole town into a hellhole of flames and caos..."

"Boost! Is he..."

"He's ok. I saw him on the television, he was one of the survivours that they interviewed..."

"Thank Chrysler, he's alive... I have to go there right now!" Louis was already halfway to the door, when 611 reappeared in the doorway, stopping him gently but firm.

"You're not going anywhere, my friend. I said you can go tomorrow, but not a minute earlier." she said, guiding him back into the room.

Louis sighed, but followed the ambulance's orders. After all she knew best...

Reinhard left after promising Louis that he would show him the way to the town the next day.

-

DJ called for Shani to come down, it was dinnertime. He hadn't much cookingskills, so he had ordered something from Flo's.

Shani didn't answer his call, so he went upstairs to look for her. He knocked on the door to her room, but still there was no answer.

Carefully, he pushed the door open, only to discover that the room was empty. He looked puzzled for a second, then he continued down the korridor to check the other rooms. He felt panic rising as he found out that they all where empty.

"Shani?!" he yelled, his voice echoing through the house.

Still, there was no answer.

DJ drove through the whole house, screaming her name, getting more desperate every minute.

He stumbeled out of the mainentrance, down the driveway and into town.

"Shani!"

He had searched through the whole town without result, when he stopped outside the impoundlot. He leaned against the fence and cried in despair.

"My God! I've lost Louis' daughter! He'll kill me!" he yelled and slammed one tire towards the fence.

"He'll kill me..."

**To** **be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	35. Chapter 35

BAuthors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Danilo, Rafael, Reinhard, Melissa, Nina, the Shadowcar, Lazarus, Shani, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 35

Reinhard felt it at once he came out from the clinic, something was terribly wrong. Darkness surrounded him, like he was locked in a dark garage. He narrowed his eyes, but was not even able to see across the street.

"I'll get you this time..."

The voice came from nowhere and everywhere at the same time, Reinhard backed until his back touched the double doors of the clinic. He pushed them to get back inside, but the doors wouldn't budge.

"Help!" he screamed, but he already knew that there was no use. This was the end.

The darkness surrounding him came closer, treathening to choke him. Reinhard tried to pierce the dark with his eyes. If he was going to die, he would at least know who killed him...

There was not possible to see anything. Just plain darkness.

"Who are you?" he shouted.

There was no answer, but two glowing eyes became visible in the dark fog. Red or yellow, it was hard to decide. They pierced his soul, making him writhe in pain without knowing where the pain came from. White fangs grinned as they flashed through the air, locking themselves around one of Reinhards tires, ripping it off.

Reinhard screamed and tried to fight back, only to recieve a energy blow that almost knocked him out. His vision became blurry.

The last thing he saw in life, was the outlines of a car as the darkness dissappeared and everything turned back to normal.

"You...!" he said as the last drop of life left his engine forever.

-

DJ had stopped at Flo's, a lot of cars were helping him search for Shani. DJ was exhausted, he was shivering. Flo came over to him, hugging him and comforting him.

"Don't worry, kid. Everything will be alright..."

"No it wont! Louis will kill me! He trusted me..." DJ rubbed a tire against his windshield, trying to get rid of the migrene who was getting more intence as time went by without finding the young girl. "I failed..."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, I'm sure you'll find her..." Flo gave him another hug, then held a fuelcan towards him. "Here. Drink this. It will make you feel better."

DJ took a sip from the can, eventhough he couldn't stand the thought of eating or drinking anything right now.

Wingo came driving into the cafe, staring curiously at all the fuzz around him.

"Yo, DJ. What's going on? I came from the clinic just now. I've only been there for an hour, but the town have already been turned upside down..."

DJ sighed and pressed a tire against his windshield.

"Shani is gone..."

Wingo looked puzzled.

"Shani? But she's with Wendy."

DJ jerked backwards.

"What? She's with Wendy?! Why didn't you say anything?!"

"I didn't know she was missing... I thought you knew she was there."

Wingo stared at DJ in shock as the blue toyota started laughing, tears of relief rolled down his hood. DJ pulled himself together and wiped away the tears.

"Oh my godness... I've had the whole town searching for her, and she has been in the clinic all the time..."

He jumped at Wingo, giving him a big hug.

"Thanks, pal! I'm saved..."

Wingo still looked confused.

"Saved?"

"Yeah... Imagine what Louis would have done if he found out I lost his daughter..."

Wingo stared out in the air for a while.

"He would probably thrown you into Frank's pen during mating-season... Aww, man! That could have been ugly! I don't want to think about it!" Wingo rubbed his eyes with his tires, to make the visions go away.

DJ just smiled at him, motioning that he was going to the clinic.

They came into Wendy's room, Shani was lying on the floor, close to her, sleeping. Wendy looked up as DJ and Wingo entered the room. Wingo started telling her everything about DJ's desperate search for Louis' daughter, Wendy looked at DJ with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry... I thought you had allowed her to visit me. That's what she told me..."

"It's not your fault, Wendy. I would have allowed her, if she had told me where she was going..."

The adults shut up as Shani started to wake up, her enigine purred as she stretched out and jawned. She jumped in surprise as she saw DJ standing in front of her, she quickly hided behind Wendy as if she was expecting to be scolded. She carefully looked out of her hideout, as she realised that DJ wasn't mad at all.

"I'm sorry, DJ... I was just missing mom Wendy so much..." she stammered.

"That's ok, Shani. Just tell me where you're going next time. I was worried. What do you think dad would say if he came home and nobody knew where you were?"

Shani looked down in shame. DJ put a tire on her bumper as he saw that tears started to appear in her eyes. Her lower lip shivered.

"He doesn't love Wendy anymore, does he?" she whispered.

"Of course he does..."

"Then why doesn't he want me to be with her?"

"Wendy is not well, she has to stay at the clinic..."

"But Wendy told me that she was going to live with Wingo when she got out of here."

Wendy turned towards the little yellow toyota, grabbing one of her tires, holding it tight.

"Shani... Louis and I had a little argue. Adults does that from time to time. I'm going to stay at Wingo's place for a while, until we have made things out..."

Shani jerked furiously away from her, tears running in a steady flow.

"I knew it! You're not coming back! I've never had a mom, and I'll never get one... Every one just leaves me..."

Wendy was fighting the tears that was prickling her windshield. Her heart was bleeding for the young girl that she loved so much.

"You can come visit me whenever you want. I'll always love you as if you were my own daughter."

Shani just stared at her with the innocent eyes of a child, wet from all the tears. She knew that Wendy would never come back to live with her father and her again. Once again, her whole excistence was turned around, leaving everything in ruins.

"I just want you to stay with us, mom..." her voice was weak.

**To** **be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	36. Chapter 36

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Danilo, Rafael, Reinhard, Melissa, Nina, the Shadowcar, Lazarus, Shani, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 36

It was Nina, who found Reinhard's dead body the next morning. He was badly injured, lying in a pool of oil, brakefluid and coolant. He looked like he had been ripped apart. She turned away, the need to throw up was overwhelming. Tears filled her eyes. Reinhard had been her most faithful guest for years, visiting her cafe every day. They knew each other well after all those years, they had even been dating for a while. And now... he was gone.

He was the third car who was found ripped apart by some unknown force, nobody knew what caused this. Was there really a murderer in town?

She carefully closed his eyes. They were wide open, frozen in a paniced expression.

Nina turned around to get the ambulances down at the clinic, they would do what was needed. She just didn't manage to take care of it alone, after all she had loved this car once.

"Goodbye, Reinhard. Thank you... for the time we had together... for everything."

-

Louis was shocked to hear about Reinhards tragic death. The BMW had been acting like an asshole, but the last days he had changed. It was to early to call themselves friends, but they had got to know each other, and started enjoying being together. The feeling he was left with after hearing about his death, was some kind of bittersweet sorrow. He wanted to get to know the BMW better, but time wasn't on their side. He was happy that they had gotten even before he died.

Carefully, he put down a can of engine coolant in front of the wooden cross, the same can Reinhard had been drinking from when he spilled his drink on Louis. A single white flower was placed in it.

"This is for you, my friend. Remember that night?" he smiled sadly.

For a second, he stood there smiling over the memory of the arrogant BMW. Then he silently drove away.

It was time to find Boost.

-

Boost was about to leave the hospital, when he saw a familiar car driving up in front of the huge building.

"Louis! What are you doing here?" he yelled.

Louis came up to him, smiling.

"I'm happy to see you too, Boost." He said sarcastically.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I was so surprised... So... Good morning. What brings you here?"

"We were worried, we haven't heard from you in weeks... So I came looking for you. It's just plain luck that I found you... A long story, I'll tell you later. I have one big question I want you to answer: Why did you leave?"

Boost found Louis' stare unpleasant, so he stared to the ground. He looked up now and then, finding Louis still staring at him, waiting unpatiently. There was no escaping this question, the little red car demanded an answer.

"Umm... can we go somewhere else, where we can be alone? I don't want to talk about it here in public..."

Louis nodded and soon they had found a silent spot in the city park. The little corolla had told Boost everything that had happened in the town since he had left, even about his troubles with Wendy. Louis had shared everything, every thought, every feeling. Now it was time to answer his question.

Boost tapped his tire, while searching for the right words. There was no right or wrong way to say this. After a while he found that he would make it simple, if he lost Louis' friendship, well, that was a chance he would have to take if he was going to say this.

"I'm... I'm gay."

Boost met Louis hazel eyes, holding on to them for the longest time. _That's it... Now I've said it. He'll turn around and leave_. Those were the thoughts rushing through his mind.

The silent was starting to get embarassing, then Louis shrugged.

"And so...? Is that it?" he asked. "You're gay. And that's all? That's the reason you left?"

Boost shifted his weight from one set of tires, to the other, biting his lip. Louis wasn't supposed to react like this, he was supposed to turn away in disgust and leave... Instead he was standing there telling him that being gay was no big deal.

"No, that's not all... Promise me not to tell anybody, ok?" he said, and continued without waiting for the promise. "I fell in love with..."

"Snot Rod." Louis stated. "I've already guessed that..."

"You knew?! But..."

"Listen, Boost. It's not my business who you're dating. Or anyone elses. If you two love each other, why should anyone bother?"

"I don't know... they still do..." Boost's voice was weak now.

"It's fear. Cars are afraid of things that does not live up to the ideal, to what they think is normal. Give them some time to get used to it. Come home with me, show the world that you've found real love. Live your life!"

"I don't know, Lou. I guess I'm more frightened than them... I can't come with you..."

Boost's eyes was filled with tears.

"So you want to live your life like an endless roleplay?! Fine! Why am I still here?!"

Louis swirled around and drove away.

"No! Louis! Wait!" Boost yelled.

-

Wingo and Wendy was silently drinking their fuel at the dinnertable. Wendy had finally told her brother everything, from when Danilo raped her to when Louis left her, looking for Boost.

She stared at him over her fuelcan, his eyes was nailed to the table.

"Wingo... say something..." she begged. "Speak to me..."

He looked up, it was sorrow in his eyes.

"I don't know what to say, sis..." Wingo swallowed and closed his eyes, forcing the tears prickling his windshield away. "What pains me the most is that I wasn't there for you... I couldn't protect you... I wasn't there..."

"Don't blame yourself, bro..."

"And I really think you should take Louis back..."

"Wingo..."

"He's the father of the little boy or girl you're carrying..."

"Wingo!"

"I know I didn't like the thought of you and him together at first, but now... He's perfect for you, sis, why are you the only one who can't see that?!"

Wingo didn't give her a chance to say anything before he continued.

"And that episode in the forest when you pushed him away... You should have told him everything. He would have understood. There is no wonder he was drinking, I would have done the same thing if someone who claimed to love me suddenly changed her behaviour like that without an explaination..."

Wendy shook her hood, thousands of thoughts swirled around in her mind. It was to early for her to think about this! It was still to painful.

"I'm tired..." she said and left the kitchen. The last thing Wingo heard was the door to her bedroom being locked.

"I shouldn't have pushed her like that... She has been through a lot..."

-

"Louis! Wait!"

Boost panted as he finally came up head to head with the red toyota. He had never thought that the little vehicle was capable of such speed.

"Damn, you're fast for a original corolla..."

Louis glanced at him sideways, snorted arrogantly as he speeded up even more.

"I might be an original, but who says my engine is?"

Boost was stunned, he smiled as he used a nitrous shot and gained on his friend again.

"Will you please stop! I need to talk to you!"

"About what?"

"About love... about the future..."

"Why? You already made your choice..." Louis reeved his engine, about to speed up again.

"Arg!"

Boost rammed Louis sideways, pushing him out of the road. The little, red car swirled around, into a nearby garden, before falling into a swimmingpool. He crawled out of the pool soaked in water.

"Have you gone totally insane?! Are you trying to kill me too?! Danilo, Melissa... and now you! What the hell is wrong with everybody?! What have I done to you all, since everyone wants me dead?!" he yelled fiercely as he came back on the road.

"I'm sorry... it was the only way to stop you..." Boost stuttered.

"...and what a great way to make me want to talk to you in a friendly way!" Louis finished.

He glared at Boost for a while.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" he said after a while.

"I just wondered... Me and Snot Rod..."

"You know when you've found someone worth fighting for. When you've found the car you want to spend the rest of your life with... don't let go."

Boost nodded at Louis' words and bit his lower lip.

"I'm not much of a fighter..."

"You've found love, don't let the chance to be happy escape you... I did..." Louis said silently and stared at the ground.

"So you've given up on Wendy?"

Louis sighed. "I love her. But she has been acting strange lately. Maybe she has found someone else. She doesn't want me..."

Boost shook his hood.

"You just told me that love is worth fighting for. Are you ready to fight to win Wendy's heart back?"

Louis moved his stare from the ground to the stars above, then he looked at Boost.

"I believe I am!"

**To** **be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	37. Chapter 37

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Danilo, Rafael, Reinhard, Melissa, Nina, the Shadowcar, Lazarus, Shani, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 37

Louis and Boost stopped outside Nina's cafe.

"I just want to thank them all for being so kind to me." Louis explained to Boost before they went inside. Nina lit up as she saw Louis coming through the door.

"Louis! How good to see you again! I have big news!" she yelled across the room. She quickly drove over to them, glanced at some customers sitting around a table. Then she lowered her voice and leaned closer to Louis.

"Melissa has been arrested, she's in the impound. Guess what she told the police..."

Nina started whispering as she continued.

"She told them that another car payed her to put sugar in your fuel!"

Louis jerked backwards in surprise.

"Ano... another car? Who?"

"She didn't know his name, but she gave the police a good description. I don't know the details, but I know that it was a blue SUV..."

"Danilo..." Louis hissed.

Nina shrugged.

"So... what brings you back here?"

"I could never leave without thank you for your hospitality. And there is someone I need to see... I want to thank him for saving my life..."

"I'll show you where he lives." Nina said, Louis didn't have to say his name. She knew that he was talking about Lazarus. "Come with me."

They drove up the street until they reached a huge concrete building. All the windows were boarded and nailed shut. The plate on the door said "The Crippler".

Louis stared at it, having second thoughts about this.

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

"If it's Lazarus you're looking for, this is the right place. Just ring the doorbell and ask for him."

"Who's "The Crippler"?" Louis stammered backing away from the house. Nina gently pushed him back.

"He's an former ambulance. Don't worry, he's not that bad."

"What do you mean by not THAT bad?!"

"Ring the door bell or I'm doing it for you!"

None of them needed to push the button, a huge monstertruck was standing in the doorway staring down at them.

"What's all this noise about?" he growled.

Louis jaw dropped, he tried to back away, but Nina held him back.

"This guy here want to talk to Lazarus." She said and pushed Louis forward, ignoring that the monstertruck was scaring him stiff.

"Lazarus, huh... Come in. He's in the library." The Crippler moved away to let Louis go through he door. Louis was still frozen at the same spot. Nina nudged him, trying to make him move, but realised that she had to push him inside.

"Are his wheels locked? Is that why you're here? I can help with that." The former ambulance said, studying Louis wheels.

"No thanks, he's fine."

Nina slapped Louis with a tire.

"Pull yourself together!" she hissed. Louis started driving on his own, still keeping a eye on the big monstertruck. Then he turned his attention to the car inside the library. He had never seen Lazarus before, only gotten a description from Reinhard. The strange looking car turned towards him, there was something familiar about him, but he wasn't able to tell what. He tried not to stare at the hideous corolla. The plates wielded on his body had started to loosen, some of them had been nailed back on. Louis met Lazarus eyes, a bright blue one, the other one was completely white, blind. Again, he got this feeling that he knew this car.

Louis rolled forward, clearing his throat.

"I... I wanted to say thank you..."

Lazarus stared at him.

"You're welcome, it's the least I could do for my..." he didn't finish the sentence. Instead he started driving around Louis in circles, studying his every detail.

"Do I know you?" Louis asked confused.

"I don't know... maybe you do..." Lazarus voice was low and raspy.

"Where are you from?"

"I don't know. I don't remember..."

"Any family?"

"Maybe... Hey! You're getting a little to personal here! Get out!" the ugly corolla yelled as he pointed one tire at the door.

"I'm sorry..."

"Get out I said!"

"Ok, I'm going..."

Louis heard the door being locked behind him as he came out in the hallway. Nina and the Crippler stared at him.

"What happened?" Nina asked.

"I'm not sure... I asked about his family and he threw me out..."

The Crippler started laughing, Louis jumped by the sudden sound.

"I can't see what's so funny..." he stammered.

The monstertruck stopped, and smiled at the small car in front of him.

"Lazarus doesn't have any family. Not that he know... Lazarus is not his real name either, nobody knows his real name. I put him together from various car wrecks, giving him the name he has now. I found a nice wreck about 10 or 11 years ago, and I figured I would try to bring it back to life. That's why I named him Lazarus... Named after the man Jesus brought back to life."

Louis froze, the pieces of the puzzle started falling into place. He almost didn't dare to take the next question in his mouth.

"Where did you find this wreck?" he whispered, fearing the answer.

"Tailfin pass. At the bottom of a precipice."

The words rang in Louis head, making the world spin around. He didn't notice any of the cars around him as he stumbeled out the door, into the street.

"My god! This can't be true!" he yelled, his voice echoing between the buildings.

**To** **be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	38. Chapter 38

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Danilo, Rafael, Reinhard, Melissa, Nina, the Shadowcar, Lazarus, Shani, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 38

Boost found Louis in a backalley, leaning towards a brickwall.

"Lou, what's the matter?" he asked as he put a tire on Louis' bumper.

Louis stared out in the air, having a empty expression on his windshield.

"Lazarus... Lazarus is..." he whispered.

Boost leaned forward to hear better. Louis turned towards him, looking pale.

"Lazarus is my... brother..." he finally managed to say.

Boost yerked backwards. He backed a little, thinking the Toyota in front of him had gone insane.

"I wish I was joking, Boost..." Louis smiled sadly. "Believe me..."

Boost didn't know what to say, he just waited for the corolla to explain this to him. He didn't have to wait long.

"You know my brother, Vulcanus, who killed himself about ten years ago?"

Boost nodded.

"His wreck was found in a deep precipice, and was impossible to get up from there... Later, we discovered that his wreck was gone... It must have been the Crippler who had managed to get him up from there."

Louis leaned to the wall again.

"Oh, God... Vulcanus has been alive for all these years, and none of us knew..."

"But he is not Vulcanus anymore... He's a mix of a lot of cars, and he doesn't remember anything from his past life, Louis."

"What kind of life does he have now? Would he had been better off dead?"

"Louis! It's your brother you're talking about!" Boost was shocked.

"Yeah, I know... but I can't keep myself from thinking that way. If it was me..."

Louis shook his hood.

"Are you going to tell him?" Boost asked.

Louis nodded.

"I have to, I owe him that after stealing his girlfriend..."

"You didn't steal her, Rosalind lied to you both! Like she lied to everybody who came in her way!"

"Still... I don't want to keep this a secret. It would bother me for the rest of my days."

Boost became silent.

"You're probably right..."

-

Wendy stared out the window, feeling depressed. Where was Louis now? What would happen when he came back? Would he just forget about her and go on with his life? Maybe he would find another girl...? Someone else who would take her place in his and Shani's hearts.

The thought was painful, but at the same time, she wanted them both to be happy. She would try her best to stay out of the way and not cause any drama.

To be honest with herself, she didn't know if she wanted Louis back. That meant that she had to tell him about Danilo's cruel actions...

But how could she be able to keep him away if he found out that she was pregnant.

Should she lie, and tell him that the baby was Danilo's?

No... That was not a good idea. Louis had the right to know.

Wendy sighed. She knew that she sooner or later had to face Louis and talk to him, but he was never going to know the truth about the rape. It was better to live without him than tell him about that.

-

Lazarus wasn't actually very interested in talking to Louis again, but finally agreed to let him in. He hadn't said a word in a long time, Louis started to believe he was wrong about Lazarus being his dead brother. He turned to the door to leave, when Lazarus stopped him.

"Brother..." his voice was only a whisper. "It all makes sense now... All the memories and flashbacks I've had... Like a big puzzle. You were the last piece, Louis."

"Vulcanus... What are you going to do now that you know your past?" Louis asked. One part of him was happy that his brother was alive, another part was filled with disbelief and disgust over the fate of the poor car in front of him.

"Please, Louis... can you call me Lazarus? I don't know if I'm ready for..."

"I understand... I'll try..." Louis said.

"I don't know what to do now... I dont know if I want another life, if I want my old life back..."

"Why?"

"It's hard to explain, but... I kind of like this... The Crippler has learnt me a lot of stuff, and I use that to help cars. This life has a meaning to me... I'm useful."

"But..."

"No, I want it to stay this way. I don't want another life."

Louis met Lazarus one-eyed stare, it was full of resolution. Louis just nodded, he could understand that. A life for others... A life dedicated to help suffering cars.

"If there is one thing I would change in my life, it's my appearance..." Lazarus said thoughtfully. "It would make it easier to help those who need it. Most cars are afraid of me, especially the kids..."

Louis lit up.

"I know someone who can help you! He's really good." He jotted down Ramone's phonenumber and adress on a piece of paper. Lazarus hesitated for a while, but took the note and read it.

"I'll think about it. Everything is so new to me... I've looked like this for almost ten years... I don't even remember what I looked like before..."

Both cars became quiet, both stared out of the window. Once they had been close, like brothers. Now the years they had been apart from each others, created a huge precipice between them, none of them knew how to cross it, how to reach each other.

"Red..." Louis whispered, his voice was difficult to hear.

He turned towards his revived brother.

"You were red. Like me, just a little darker." Louis pulled out a picture from his console and handed it to Lazarus. The picture showed a young, blue-eyed, red Toyota Corolla AE86 standing beside two younger corollas who were looking at their older brother with admiration. The picture was worn and had marks from tears.

"I kept it in my console, every day, every minute. As a reminder of my beloved brother. We thought you were dead, Vulcanus..."

Lazarus bursted out in tears, clinging to Louis like there was no tomorrow. The Crippler peeked in, but backed away and shut the door again when he saw that his minion was not alone. Louis stared at the closed door, knowing that if it hadn't been for that car, his brother would have rested in peace...

"Vulcanus..." he whispered. "I've missed you so much!"

Lazarus jerked away from him.

"Don't call me that!" he yelled.

"Ok, ok!" Louis said, backing away from him. Lazarus threw himself forward again, clinging to him.

"I've missed you too, brother..."

**To** **be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	39. Chapter 39

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Danilo, Rafael, Reinhard, Melissa, Nina, the Shadowcar, Lazarus, Shani, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 39

Louis felt a lot better after leaving The Crippler's house that night after talking to Lazarus.

It still felt strange to call him Lazarus, but his brother would not accept being called by his old name.

They had promised each other to keep in touch with each others, and Lazarus was going to contact Rafael.

"Next time, it's my turn to pay you a visit, brother!" Lazarus said as Louis left.

Boost had been waiting for him outside. Now he looked at him curiously.

"Tell me everything as we drive back home, or I'll ram you off the road again..." Boost said and nudged him.

"Oh... I'm so scared. Big, gay Boost is coming to get me!" Louis snickered.

"Ok! That was a punch right under the manifoil, that's so mean!" Boost laughed and jumped on Louis, play-fighting. "Watch your mouth, or I might abuse your body!"

Louis and Boost rolled around, playfully fighting each other, laughing. Other cars stopped and smiled as they watched them. Boost felt relieved, it felt good to be able to joke about his sexuality. It didn't feel so scary anymore.

There was a downhill nearby, and Boost rolled over there on purpouse, then he pushed Louis over the edge. The little corolla laughed and cursed as he rolled down the hill, not able to stop before he reached the bottom. He smiled as he came back up.

"You're crazy!" he smiled as he reached the mitsubishi again.

"Yeah, and it feels good!" Boost replied. "Ok, let's go home now. And remember, you're going to tell me about what happened between you and Lazarus."

"Ok, I'll tell."

They both started their journey, Louis turned around one last time as they drove out of the town. He promised himself to come back one day, to visit Nina, Lazarus and of course Reinhard's grave.

-

A few days later, DJ spotted two familiar cars driving up the small, winding road leading to Louis' house. His pistons jumped in surprise, but soon went back to the normal pace.

"Louis! Boost! I can't believe you're back!" he yelled and drove down to meet them, giving Boost and Louis a high tire, like they did in the old days.

"Good to see you, DJ!" Boost smiled, DJ starting to play a happy, welcome tune.

"I'm so glad you decided to come back... We all were so worried."

The door to the house went open and a small yellow car came bursting out like a bullet, hitting Louis with great impact, clinging to him.

"Dad!"

"Shani, my little girl! I've missed you!" Louis said and hugged her lovingly.

"DJ and I have finished painting my room. Wanna see?" Shani said, already halfway inside the house again, eager to show her dad their work.

Louis looked at the two tuners, smiling. "I guess I don't have much of a choice... See you later, guys!"

DJ and Boost was finally alone. The silence started to become embarassing, when Boost finally spoke.

"So... What's new since I left? Did your leadership in the DRH go well?"

"Not much have happened in this town, it's really dull, you know... Well, Louis made me babysit Shani as he went looking for you. I guess he and Wendy have some troubles..."

Boost just nodded, Louis had told him everything about Wendy and himself.

"Shani ran away one day... I was totally freaked out for a while. Until I found out she was with Wendy in the clinic."

"I have no problems seeing that." Boost giggeled. "If Louis had come back and found that you lost Shani, he would have..."

"...thrown me into Franks pasture during mating season..." DJ finished the sentence.

"Awww, man! The pictures! The pictures!" Boost yelled, smiling as he covered his eyes trying to get rid of the imaginary picture.

DJ laughed, then turned serious again.

"Snot Rod hasn't quite been himself since you left." He said, rubbing his bumper thoughtfully. "I guess he is very worried, you should probably go talk to him."

They both became silent. Then Boost cleared his throat.

"DJ... There is something I have to tell you... and Wingo too..."

"Yeah?"

"About me and Snot Rod..."

DJ stared at him, but Boost wasn't able to read his expression. Was it disgust or just curiousity?

"Umm... me and Snot Rod are... we... we're in love with each other..." Boost finished, he barely dared to look up at DJ. The silent was so intense, it felt like you could touch it or even cut through it with a knife. Only the birds singing and some voices from inside the house could be heard.

Still DJ had this blank stare that didn't tell him anything at all.

**To** **be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	40. Chapter 40

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Danilo, Rafael, Reinhard, Melissa, Nina, the Shadowcar, Lazarus, Shani, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 40

Boost swallowed hard, and turned around to leave. He had lost a friend, he needed to be alone for a while.

Then a tender lovesong was played, Boost turned around to see DJ, his old friend, smiling a huge, happy smile. Boost clinged to the blue toyota, hugging him dearly.

"Thanks, DJ. Thanks for not turning your back to me." He whispered.

"What would this change? You're still good, ol Boost to me."

"You don't know how much those words means to me."

DJ put a tire on his bumper, and met his stare.

"Now, you're going to see Snot Rod! Go!" DJ said and gave him a push to make him move. Boost drove a few meters, then turned back again.

"Thanks again, DJ."

Then he hurried down the road.

DJ went back inside Louis' house. It was quiet now. Shani had probably gone to bed now, it was late. He found Louis in the livingroom, just standing there, staring out in thin air.

"The house feels... empty... without her..." Louis said without turning around.

DJ didn't know what to say, he just parked beside him.

"If only she could tell me what's wrong... I've tried to call her, but she just hangs up on me. Why doesn't she want to talk to me? If only she would speak to me... give me an explaination on why she..."

Louis paused, then opened his mouth to continue, but changed his mind and remained silent.

"I don't know how to deal with this, Lou. I never had a serious relationship..." DJ said.

He jumped, when Louis slammed one tire to the floor like he had gotten the most brilliant idea in the world.

"I'm gonna win her back! I'm not sure it's gonna work, but at least she is gonna talk to me and tell me why she don't want me anymore."

DJ stared at him, surprised by the sudden entusiasm.

"And how may I ask, are you going to get her to talk to you, if she don't want to."

"Oh... Believe me... she WILL talk to me sooner or later, if I keep doing this. At least her neighboors will force her to talk to me after a while..."

"So what's the plan?" DJ said curiously as he moved closer.

"Well, I need some help from you, Boost and your littlebrother... Ok, here goes..."

Louis leaned closer and presented his plan, DJ's grin grew bigger as he went along. This would probably work.

-

Boost had spotted his mother and Angelica on their way out of the house. They were probably going to the mall for some shopping. He waited until they were gone, he wanted to be alone with Snot Rod, and didn't want a huge welcome home-scene. Quietly he rolled into the house, and up the ramp leading to the room he shared with the Barracuda.

He waited outside the door for a while, not able to decide if he should knock or not. Then he found that he could just go right in, he lived here too. He pushed the door open.

The room was dark, it took his eyes a few seconds to adjust to the dim light.

Then he saw Snot Rod, the Barracuda had obviously not heard him coming. Not even noticed the light from the corridor outside the room when the door was opened.

The musclecar had a blancket wrapped around him, staring out the window with a empty stare. His usually glowing, orange paint, now looked pale and lifeless. His eyes was red, but dry, like he had cried himself empty.

Boost resisted the urge to run away from the miserable sight, he rolled forward, placing a tire on Snot Rod's bumper. The musclecar just turned around slowly, like a zombie. There was no pleasure or love to see in his eyes. It looked like he had given up life. Boost felt guiltiness stinging his engine, hard and mercyless.

"My God... What have I done to you..."

Carefully he wrapped Snot Rod in his embrace, comforting him while tears rolled down his hood, landing on the floor.

"Forgive me, Rodney. Forgive me for leaving you... I'll never leave you again. That's a promise."

-

Wendy stood in front of the mirror, studying herself in profile. It had started to show now, the tiny car inside her was growing bigger. She put a tire, protectingly over the small bulge.

"Don't worry, little one. Mommy will take care of you."

She smiled as she felt a small movement inside of her. Like the baby was answering her.

It knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Wingo peeked in.

"Louis is here, he want's to talk to you."

"Tell him to go home. I don't want to talk to him."

Wingo shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Ok..."

Then he went back outside. Wendy drove over to the window and looked out, she could hear low voices beneath her window, then a door being shut and a engine reeving. Louis drove slowly away from the house, he looked sad and ten years older. He turned around to look back once more, for a short moment he looked straight at her. She quickly hided behind the curtains, but she knew that he had seen her.

Her pistons pounded, it almost hurt. She had never thought it would be so painful to see him again, but the short moment his eyes met hers, she knew that she still loved him. And now she had sendt him away.

"It has to be this way..." she whispered. Why, she did no longer know

Outside her house, covered by a branch of a three, a lone corolla was standing, staring at her window. Hoping to catch one last glimpse of her, before going home.

-

The next night, outside the Silvia family house:

Two cars, one red and one blue, had found their places. It was time to start, to put their plans into play.

They met each others eyes, then shook tires.

"Ok, let's start. She'll regret not talking to you..." the blue one laughed.

The red one just smiled as he grabbed the device the other car handed him. Then they waved to a third, green car inside the house, who waved back and then dissappeared from the window.

**To** **be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	41. Chapter 41

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Danilo, Rafael, Reinhard, Melissa, Nina, the Shadowcar, Lazarus, Shani, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 41

-

Wingo bursted into Wendy's room. She turned towards him, irritated that he didn't knock.

"Wendy, I have a surprise for you! It's outside. Open your window." He pushed her towards the window and opened it for her. She leaned forward to see better, then turned to Wingo again.

"Yeah, it's DJ. What's the surprise?"

Wingo pushed her face back to the window, making her look outside.

"Listen..." he whispered as a tender tune started playing.

Wendy sighed.

"DJ plays music... What's the big deal?"

She didn't have time to say more as a familiar, male voice reached her ears. Louis. She froze, surprised by his impressive vocal. She had never thought he could sing like that.

_It's been seven hours and fifteen days  
Since u took your love away  
I go out every night and sleep all day  
Since u took your love away  
Since u been gone I can do whatever I want  
I can see whomever I choose  
I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant  
But nothing  
I said nothing can take away these blues  
Cause nothing compares   
Nothing compares 2 u  
It's been so lonely without u here  
Like a bird without a song  
Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling  
Tell me baby where did I go wrong  
I could put my tires around every girl I see  
But they'd only remind me of you  
I went to the doctor n'guess what he told me  
Guess what he told me   
He said boy u better have fun  
No matter what u do  
But he's a fool  
Cause nothing compares  
Nothing compares 2 u  
All the flowers that u planted, mama  
In the back yard  
All died when u went away  
I know that living with u baby was sometimes hard  
But I'm willing to give it another try  
Nothing compares   
Nothing compares 2 u  
Nothing compares  
Nothing compares 2 u  
Nothing compares  
Nothing compares 2 u_

She caught herself in closing her eyes and enjoy the song. It was strange to hear this song, who usually was sung by a woman, being sung by a male. But it suited Louis' voice good, and it was impossible not to be touched by the moment. He had changed some of the words to make the song make sense.

She noticed Wingo staring at her, waiting for her reaction.

"What?!" she sneered.

"You seem to enjoy the song..." Wingo began.

"So?! You didn't seriously think this would make me take him back, did you?!"

Wingo sighed sadly. Louis' plan wasn't going to work. He went back outside to where DJ and Louis was standing, playing music and singing. Louis was busy singing for Wendy, so he went over to DJ.

"It doesn't work... She still don't want to talk to him."

DJ shrugged.

"Well, then we better be prepeared to stay here for a while. He wont stop singing until she talks to him..."

"How are you two going to do that? You got to have some sleep..."

"Already thought of that... My littlebrother, Max, will take over for us, playing everything in playback. I'm recording everything Louis sings, and will give the cd to Max."

Wingo smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Man, this is going to be a long night..."

Right then a new song started, Still loving you by Scorpions. Once again Louis vocal cut through the evening, beautiful and soothing.

-

Boost had never felt so helpless before. It had been days since he came home, and still Snot Rod didn't seem to notice him. He did his best to comfort him and tried making him return to his old self. It made him desperate, frustrated, but most of all helpless and unhappy.

If Snot Rod was going to stay like this, he didn't know if he could live with himself. Then life would not be worth living.

Often at night, when he heard that Snot Rod was sleeping, he cried. He cried for what was, and what could have been. He cried for Snot Rod and he cried for himself.

Their mothers had understood that they were more than friends now, but none of them judged them for it. They had accepted it, but still Boost felt a small distance appearing between him and his mother, allthough she pretended that everything was like it was before. He didn't bother, nothing else mattered to him but Snot Rod.

He pulled the blancket over the Barracuda, who was just staring into thin air with this empty look in his eyes. He looked up when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said and was surprised to see Wingo peek in.

"Boost, Snot Rod. We need your help."

"Wingo, look. This isn't a very good time..." Boost started, motioning with a tire towards Snot Rod.

"Could you two sing as backingvocals on a song? Please? This is important..."

"Wingo..."

"Wendy will never take Louis back, if this plan doesn't work. And Louis won't stop singing until she talks to him and tells him face to face that she wants him to back off. So we try to annoy her enough to talk to at least talk to him..."

"We'll do it!"

Both Boost and Wingo turned around in surprise as Snot Rod's voice cut through the air. The Barracuda met their stare, with a new glow in his eyes.

"I'll come with you, Wingo. I don't know with you, Boost, you haven't showed me that you're worth to rely on lately..." his voice dripped of bitterness. "Now is your chance to prove me wrong. Show me that you're willing to do something for your friends and not only for yourself. You coming?"

Boost felt his words hitting him like a whip, hard and painful.

"I guess I deserved that..."

He rolled over to Snot Rod kissing him passionately in front of Wingo. Wingo's jaw dropped.

"Dude..." the green Silvia muttered, stunned.

Boost finally turned back to him, nailing him with his stare.

"So... now you know. Got a problem with it?" Boost's voice was full of unspoken threaths.

Wingo just stood silent for a while, his mouth still open, trying to close it, but unable to speak a word.

"Uhh... Ah... Umm..." he started stammering. "No... not at all. It just caught me by surprise, and I feel a little uncomfortable by two guys making out and kissing and such... you know... but I'll be fine. I guess I'll get used to it... Just a little shocked right now..."

He smiled foolishly, making Boost laugh. Snot Rod finally managed to pull out of the trance, the shock from what Boost did so suddenly, a smile ran across his face.

Wingo rolled forward and gave them both a nudge.

"So... congratulations, guys!"

Then he moved to the door again.

"Let's go play lovedoctors... We have a couple in need, right down the street."

**To** **be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	42. Chapter 42

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Danilo, Rafael, Reinhard, Melissa, Nina, the Shadowcar, Lazarus, Shani, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 42

Wendy just snorted as she glanced towards the window. Another lovesong filled the evening. Louis was really enduring. He had kept it going for quite a long time now. And now he has even managed to bring Boost and Snot Rod as backing chorus. It sounded beautiful, but she still didn't want to talk to him. He could stand there for an eternity, if talking to her was his goal.

"I will never talk to you, Louis. You might as well give up."

Why she didn't want to talk to him, she no longer knew. She only knew that she didn't want to...

Someone knocked on her door. She sighed, already knowing who it was.

"Come in, Wingo!"

She turned away from him when he entered the room.

"Wendy, can't you just talk to him? It doesn't matter what. Tell him that you want him to go away. He won't stop singing before he has heard it from you..."

"That's his problem not mine. I'm not talking to him. He won't leave me alone then."

Wingo sighed.

"He has promised to leave you alone, if you only tell him face to face that you don't love him anymore."

Wendy didn't answer but her bodylanguage told him that she wasn't going to change her mind. He rolled his eyes.

"He has been standing outside, singing for four days! The neighboors are complaining..."

"Tell them to throw stuff at him! Then maybe he'll go away!" Wendy hissed, turning towards him with a angry glare. Then, she quickly turned away from him again, staring into the wall.

Wingo put a tire on her side.

"You don't mean that..." he whispered.

Wendy started trembling, even though he didn't see her face, he knew she was crying.

"No..." her voice was weak.

Wingo made her turn around, then he hugged her, letting her cling to him for comfort. For a long time they just stood there, listening to the song coming from outside.

"He really has a beautiful voice, hasn't he?" Wingo whispered.

Wendy nodded. That gave Wingo the courage to continue.

"You still love him, don't you?" he asked carefully.

She nodded again, crying even more.

"Then what is keeping you from going outside and talk to him? He's the father of your child after all. And he loves you more than anything in the world, can't you see that? He would get you the moon, if you asked for it."

Wendy moved away from him. Staring at him with sore, red eyes full of tears.

"Louis and me... It won't work, Wingo. This relationship leads nowhere..."

Wingo rolled his eyes.

"Why does every road has to lead to somewhere?! What if the road Louis want's you to drive on leads to something beautiful, somewhere you'll be happy?"

Wendy snorted.

"What if it leads to hell?"

"But it could lead to paradise! How would you know if you don't follow him there?"

As if Louis had heard what they was talking about, he started on a new song:

_I was looking back on my life  
And all the things I've done to me  
I'm still looking for the answers  
I'm still searching for the key  
The wreckage of my past keeps haunting me  
It just won't leave me alone  
I still find it all a mystery  
Could it be a dream?  
The Road To Nowhere leads to me  
Through all the happiness and sorrow  
I guess I'd do it all again  
Live for today and not tomorrow  
It's still the road that never ends  
The wreckage of my past keeps haunting me  
It just won't leave me alone  
I still find it all a mystery  
Could it be a dream?_

Wendy and Wingo, stood side by side. Listening, Wingo glanced at her sideways, he smiled as she rolled forward to the window.

Carefully, she pulled away the curtain and looked outside. Her pistons pounded heavily as she met Louis eyes and held on to his stare for the first time since he had started singing. Louis smiled and started singing louder, more intense.

_The Road To Nowhere leads to me  
Ah Ah  
The Road To Nowhere I gonna pass me by  
Ah Ah  
I hope the never have to say goodbye  
I never want to live without you_

The Road To Nowhere leads to me

Wendy turned away from the window, and carefully drove to the door, down the ramp to the first floor and outside. She saw Louis in distance.

She was drawn to him, like he was a powerful magnet and she was just a tiny sewing needle. She couldn't have turned and gone back inside if she wanted to.

Louis turned towards her and smiled. He dropped the mic as she threw herself into his embrace. The DRH started clapping and cheering, some neighboors peeked out of the windows, joining their applause.

And then they kissed, a deep, intense, everlasting kiss.

**To** **be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.

_[seven times_


	43. Chapter 43

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Danilo, Rafael, Reinhard, Melissa, Nina, the Shadowcar, Lazarus, Shani, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 43

Wendy finally managed to pull herself out of the kiss, blushing as she met Louis' stare. His eyes were full of unspoken questions.

"Louis. We need to talk..." she blushed again as she realised that was what he had been trying to do for days. "You wanna come inside?"

She didn't wait for him to answer, but started driving back to the house. Louis turned to his friends, with a huge grin on his bumper.

"Thanks for your help, guys. I owe you." The he followed the silver Nissan inside.

Before he shut the door behind him, he noticed the tuners giving each other a high tire, like a victory sign. He smiled.

Wendy turned towards him as they came inside her room. She tried to speak but stumbeled in the words, she paused a little before continuing.

"Louis... I... I've done a lot of thinking..." she started.

"Me too... I was a fool... leaving you like that. But I just was so confused and frustrated... Why did you suddenly change personality like that? I seriously thought you was going to ditch me... that's why I ran away. I just couldn't stand hearing you speak the words that put an end to our relationship..."

Wendy put him to silence by placing a tire over his lips.

"Louis... There is something I have to tell you." She stared at the floor, biting her lip. "It might disgust you... You might wanna leave me..."

"What could possibly be so bad that I would want to leave you?" Louis put a tire under her bumper, making her look at him.

"Remember your last night at the clinic? When I visited you?" she began.

Louis nodded.

"After I left the clinic, I ran into Danilo... Or rather... he stalked me. Pushing me into a backalley... where he... where he... he..." her voice died as she started crying. Louis tried to comfort her, holding her tight as he placed a kiss on her hood.

"He raped me, Louis."

She felt Louis body freeze for a second. He said something, but she couldn't hear what. They stood there for a long while, until she pulled away from him. Surprised to see a tear roll down his hood, she wiped it away with a tire. He looked at her with sorrow.

"Why didn't you tell me, Wendy?"

She didn't answer, just looked down.

"You didn't trust me, did you? You thought I would run off, killing that bastard or do something stupid in rage, didn't you?"

He rubbed his windshield with a tire and sighed.

"You're probably right... but we could have been in this together. Instead you was suffering alone, and I just left you, making your troubles even bigger. God, I'm so stupid." He looked at her again, still with the same hurt look on his face.

Wendy put a tire on his bumper.

"We were both stupid, Lou."

They clinged to each other, then shared a soft, tender kiss. Wendy felt the kiss soothing her wounded soul. Like water cooling down a burnmark.

Louis stroked a tire over her side, then jerked backwards. His eyes were glued to the small bulge on her body.

"Yes, I'm pregnant..." Wendy smiled.

"Is it... Danilo's?" he almost didn't dare to drop the question.

"No, Louis. It's yours." She whispered as she took his tire and placed it over the bulge. Louis looked stunned as he started caressing it carefully, like she was made of glass and could break any minute. A smile ran over his bumper.

Then he pulled her closer and gave her a kiss that almost swept her off her tires.

"Wendy... will you marry me?" his voice was low, and full of emotions.

"Louis... have you thought good enough about this? You know... I'm not quite myself yet..."

"I know... but I'll be there for you, I'll help you get over it."

"I probably can't sleep with you in a while. Maybe never again..."

Louis held her face between his tires and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Wendy... if that's the sacrifice I have to make to be with you for the rest of my days; I'll do it!"

"Are you serious about this?"

"I've never been more serious in my life, Wendy. I will sacrifice everything if only I can be near you..."

"Even sex?"

"Even that. God, you think I'm somekind of maniac sex-addict?!" Louis had a hurt look on his face.

 "No... That's not what I meant... You know that."

"Wendy... I promise not to make any attempt on having sex with you. If you ever change your mind, you can come to me if you're ready for it. But I will never try to force it to happen."

Louis hurt expression was blown away, and was replaced by affection. It was almost like she could feel the warmth from his eyes when he looked lovingly at her. Wendy took his tire and held it.

"My answer is yes, Louis. I want to marry you." She whispered, holding on to his stare.

**To** **be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it.  I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	44. Chapter 44

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Danilo, Rafael, Reinhard, Melissa, Nina, the Shadowcar, Lazarus, Shani, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 44

Life was finally getting back to normal again. Boost and Snot Rod could finally live their life without fearing that cars would turn their backs to them. And even if they did, they still had their friends and family to rely on.

Shani had been jumping up and down in excitement, when Louis came home with Wendy declaring that they were getting married.

They had started planning the wedding, when a unknown, red car came up to their house.

Shani opened, but shut the door immideately.

"Who is it, Shani?" Louis yelled from the kitchen were he and Wendy was cooking dinner.

Shani was pale as she came into the room.

"I don't know, dad. It was a stranger. He looked scary..."

Louis drove to the frontdoor and opened. He backed in surprise. The car standing in front of him was like the reflection of his dead brother. The dark red paint was fresh and shiny, the rims was crome, just like he remembered. Then he saw the scar running over his right eye, and knew who it was.

"Lazarus! What a surprise! Come in!" he moved to the side to let him in.

"Call me Vulcanus, brother." the dark red car smiled as he entered the house. He looked around with curiosity. "So, this is were you live now. Not bad... not bad at all."

He turned back to Louis, and smiled. Then he eyed Shani, who was hiding behind a tapestry.

"Cute girl. Your daughter I presume?" a painful expression ran over his face, but as fast as it came, it was gone. Louis grinned. They both knew that Shani was the reason Vulcanus had jumped off the cliff.

Vulcanus drove over to Shani.

"Hello there, cutie. Come out, I'm not dangerous. What's your name?"

"Shani..." Shani said as she nervously came out of her hideout.

Vulcanus studied her, again with this painful expression. He lifted a tire and stroke her over her hood.

"You're beautiful..." he whispered. "And you have your mothers eyes..."

Shani jerked backwards.

"How do you know Rosalind?"

Vulcanus looked at Louis, who now came forward.

"Remember the car we told you about? Who jumped off the cliff?"

Shani nodded.

"He was my mothers boyfriend. Your brother."

"He didn't die..." Louis said, covering the truth a little.

Shani now stared at the dark red corolla with new interest.

"You're my uncle? Vulcanus?" she said.

The dark corolla nodded and smiled as he made a galant bow in front of her.

-

Boost whistled as he went to the kitchen to get two cans of fuel. He and Snot Rod had the whole house for themselves this night, as the rest of the family was gone to a movie.

The to tuners had found themselves comfortable in Boost's room, were they had found a good movie to watch and enjoyed a snack.

The purple mitsubishi pushed the door open and parked beside Snot Rod, giving him one of the fuelcans. The orange Barracuda kissed him playfully.

Boost giggeled and kissed him back, a little more deeply. Snot Rod moaned, then responded by letting his toungue play with Boost's.

Boost felt his body react immideately. He knew that this was the night it was going to happen... He would not be able to hold back anymore. And he didn't think Snot Rod could either.

He didn't protest as Snot Rod took him in his mouth. Feeling the Barracuda's warm, wet mouth around his penis, almost took him to the edge. He moaned in delight.

He stood still, just enjoying, before he pushed his friend away. He kissed him intensely.

Snot Rod broke the kiss and whispered.

"This is my first time..."

Boost smiled.

"It's my first time too... with a boy..." he bit his sideviewmirror playfully. "I'll be careful, my love."

Snot Rod sighed in delight as he lowered himself as much as he could, allowing Boost access to his entrance. Boost just stood there for a while, looking at him, feeling his manhood grow bigger until it was aching of lust.

He rolled forward, then started caressing Snot Rod's butt. Then he carefully mounted him, waiting a second before he pushed himself inside him.

Snot Rod cried out from the mixture of pain and pleasure as Boost pushed in and out, making a comfortable rythm. It didn't take any of them long before the felt the pleasure coil up inside their bodies. The pressure inside them was almost painful.

Snot Rod's engine reeved as he came hard across the floor.

Seeing the Barracuda come pushed Boost over the edge.

"God!" he screamed as he came inside Snot Rod. Then he collapsed on top of him, totally spent.

They breathed heavily, slowly coming to their senses again. Boost pulled out of Snot Rod and moved to lay next to him, nuzzling him carefully.

"That was wonderful." Snot Rod said, kissing Boost softly, enjoying the afterglow.

**To** **be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it.  I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	45. Chapter 45

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Danilo, Rafael, Reinhard, Melissa, Nina, the Shadowcar, Lazarus, Shani, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 45

Vulcanus was standing in the guestroom of Louis' house. He looked around in the cozy room, smiling. His smile dissappeared as he looked out of the window. It was getting darker, and he knew what was going to happen. Quickly he went outside, hoping that nobody had seen him. Wendy usually locked the door at night, so he breathed out as he heard the click from the lock.

"Now, you're safe..." he whispered towards the house. He saw the small family drive upstairs to their rooms, kissing each other good night.

Vulcanus himself drove deep into the woods, hoping that it was far enough away from the town.

-

Louis went into his room, which he no longer shared with Wendy. He missed her, but having her in the house was at least better than nothing. He could understand that she needed to sleep alone to feel safe, even though he wouldn't do anything to her. He sighed as he pulled the blancket over himself and closed his eyes.

Wendy listened to the sounds in the house, eyes wide open, staring into the dark. Suddenly her room didn't feel safe anymore. She tried to pull the blancket over herself, but it didn't make her feel any safer. Now she couldn't see any possible treaths, they could easily sneak upon her...

She started shivering, tears stung her windshield. What was that? There over by the closet? Was it a shadow?

"Is someone there?" she whispered, her voice sounded weak and full of fear.

Of course she didn't get any answer.

She yelped as she backed to the door with her blancket in front of her as protection. Quickly she turned the light on. The room was empty, like it ususally was.

She leaned against the door, feeling how exhausted she was from being scared all the time.

The door creaked as she pushed it open, and drove into the hallway. A sudden desicion made her drive down to Louis' room. Quietly she opened his door, peeking in. He was sleeping of course. Good, then he wouldn't notice that she came in. She would be gone before he woke up. Nobody would know that she couldn't handle being alone...

She drove closer  to him, so close she was nearly touching him. Then she pulled the blancket over herself.

Louis mumbeled something in his sleep. She cried out from surprise when he pulled her closer and snuggeled her. Then she sighed in delight, the warmth from his body made her relax, and being close to him made her feel safe.

Finally she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

-

Most of the citizens in Radiator Springs had gone to sleep, so not many noticed the shadowlike car driving up the mainstreet at a high speed.

A homeless car backed into his cardboardbox in fear, turning his headlights off and holding his breath. The dark car had stopped now, sniffing in the air like a wolf, sniffing out it's prey. He yelped as he saw the demonlike car looking straight at him, it's eye glowing with a fiery mixture of colours. It smiled, showing of some huge, white fangs. They were dripping with fresh oil, like it had just killed...

**To** **be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it.  I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	46. Chapter 46

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Danilo, Rafael, Reinhard, Melissa, Nina, the Shadowcar, Lazarus, Shani, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 46

Wendy saw the crowd outside the clinic when she went to work the next day, she went inside to find Doc.

"What are all those cars doing outside the clinic?" she asked.

Doc turned to her, motioning towards a car laying on the examination-table. It was badly injured, oil dripped from several wounds.

"They're curious, I think. This car was found early this morning. It seems like it has been attacked by something..."

"You mean someone has beat him up?"

"No... I don't think it was a car who did this to him... Look at this." He pointed on some marks on the cars body.

"It looks like teeth-marks, made by some huge fangs..."

Wendy leaned forward to study it, it looked awful. The car was barely breathing.

"You think he'll survive?"

"I don't know yet... I don't think he has much chance..." Doc narrowed his eyes as he noted something down on his notepad. "But I hope so... if he does, he can tell us what did this to him..."

Wendy nodded.

"Just tell me what to do, Doc. I'll do my best."

-

Vulcanus was standing by a pond, trying to wash himself. He was soaked in oil, crying his engine out.

"When is this going to stop?" he asked himself over and over again, rubbing himself hard to get the oil off.

He ducked under, feeling the water surround him entirely, the water washing the oil away.

He went back to the solid land again, letting the sun dry him.

Tears kept coming, he leaned to a tree.

"I've done it again..." he whispered. "If only someone could stop me..."

-

The wounded car didn't show any signs of recovery the first night. It was late when Wendy finally could go home. 611 was watching over the pasient during the night.

Louis met her in the hallway when she came home.

"Have you seen Vulcanus?" he asked. "He has been gone all day..."

Wendy shook her hood. "No... Maybe he has gone back home?"

"Without saying goodbye?"

"No offense, Lou, but he was kind of an oddball..."

"Yeah... I know..." he mumbeled and looked out of the window one last time. "We should probably just wait, he'll show up. And if he doesn't, we can call the Crippler and ask if he has come home."

Wendy nodded as she drove into the kitchen. "Is there any leftovers? I'm starving!"

Louis shook his hood, and pushed her around.

"In the livingroom... for you, my love."

Wendy gasped and drove into the livingroom. Two plates was placed on the table, with something that smelled delicious. Louis had even lit some candles, on the table and other places in the room. Some red roses was put in a vase and placed on the middle of the table.

"Oh... Lou... It's wonderful! Thank you!" she gave him a quick kiss, before driving over to the table.

They ate in silence, and threw quick glances at each other now and then, blushing when they met each others stare.

Wendy finished her meal, and just watched Louis while he was eating. Her engine felt warm as she looked at him, feeling how much she loved him. Maybe tonight she would try to... no, it was to early yet. She felt the angst coil up in her as she thought of it. But at least she could sleep beside him, cuddling. Would she ever be able to have sex with him again?

She looked sadly down at the table. She often felt the desire burning inside her, but once she thought of sex, she felt sick. Danilo had destroyed her... maybe forever...

"Wendy?"

She looked up and met Louis worried stare over the table.

"Is something wrong?"

His soft voice almost made her cry. He really cared about her, and she wasn't even able to show him how much she loved him... She was finally able to kiss him, but even that had been a long, exhausting fight. But he had never pushed her or yelled at her. He had just been there for her, given her all the time she needed, so patient and careful.

A tear dripped down on her plate. Throught the tears she saw Louis drive around the table and wrap his tires around her. Without saying anything he wiped her tears, kissing her carefully as he held her tight. His attempt on comforting her made her feel even more awful. He didn't deserve this. He, who loved her, without expecting her to love him back... He deserved something better.

"Louis..." she sobbed. "My beloved Louis..."

She leaned to him, crying her engine out.

**To** **be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it.  I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	47. Chapter 47

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Danilo, Rafael, Reinhard, Melissa, Nina, the Shadowcar, Lazarus, Shani, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 47

Louis followed Wendy to their bedroom. Carefully he pulled the blancket over them, then he snuggled against her side, trying to make her feel better. She leaned to him.

"Please tell me why you are crying, Wendy..." he whispered.

Wendy became silent for a while, waiting for her body to calm down.

"I... I..." she stuttered, then the whole story came. How she felt about him and why she felt so bad when he showed her affection.

Louis put a tire around her, pulling her closer as he kissed away the tears rolling down her hood.

"Don't feel bad about it, Wendy. It doesn't matter if you can't have sex with me... I'm just happy to have you near me. And I know that you love me, I can see it in your eyes, feel it in your kisses. That's enough for me..."

Wendy sobbed.

"Really?" he voice was weak.

"I mean it." Louis said and met her stare.

Wendy looked at him for a while, the emotions rushed through her like a wild river. She suddenly grabbed him and pulled him closer, kissing him desperately. He tried to pull away, afraid that she was doing something she wasn't ready for, but she held him back. He gave up, with a moan he returned the kiss passionately. His body reacted immideately as she let her tongue slip playfully into his mouth, playing with his tongue. Her tired caressed his sidepanels. He managed to ignore his aching erection, just enjoying the kiss. It was the first time in months they had been kissing like this. He moaned.

Wendy felt a tingling sensation in her undercarriage as she felt Louis' soft  tongue play with hers. Still she hadn't becomed overwhelmed with fear, curious to how far she could go before it was too much for her, she carefully caressed him, and to her delight, she finally felt his tires against her silky laquer. She felt how her opening was aching, getting wet and ready for him. Slowly her tire wandered down his body, approaching his manhood. Then she felt his tire holding her tire back with a careful grip.

"Wendy... are you sure you are ready for this?" he whispered.

Sadly she shook her hood. "I don't know... I just..." she gave him a helpless stare.

Louis looked deeply into her eyes, eyeing the fear in them.

"You don't have to do this... just to please me. You know that, right?"

"Yes..." she whispered. "It's just that... I... feel... I... I want you..."

Her breath was still heavy, the desire was still burning inside her.

"I'm longing for you... but I know that I might freak out... I just wanted to see how far I could go..."

"Wendy... I think we should take it slow. Don't rush things, ok? I can wait... I dont want to make anything worse for you or do something you're not ready for."

Wendy felt ashamed. She knew he was right, but a strange feeling crawled upon her. She tried to force it away, but didn't succed. There could just be one reason he was so patient...

"Louis? Do you... have someone else?" she dropped the question.

"What?!" Louis moved away from her, disbelief was painted all over his face.

Wendy looked down.

Louis put a tire under her bumper, forcing her to look at him.

"How on earth can you think something like that? You know you're my only one..."

He turned away from her. "I can't believe you're saying this..."

She started crying. She had hurt him, and the thought made her feel sick.

"I'm sorry..." she whimpered.

Louis put his tires around her. "It's ok..." he whispered. "It's ok."

They just stood there for a while, holding each other. Then Louis pulled away from her, kissing her gently.

"Try to get some sleep now. You've had a hard day." he said.

Wendy smiled to him and pulled the blacket around herself.

"I'll go down and clean up, but I'll be back soon, ok?" he turned around and drove to the door. Wendy looked after him, letting her eyes follow the curves of his body in the dim light.

"Louis?"

He had reached the door, but turned around and looked at her.

"What do you do when... when... you're... umm... horny?" she asked, blushing.

Louis smiled as he met her stare.

"I have my right tire..." he said and blinked at her as he did a movement with the tire that couldn't be misunderstood. It made Wendy blush even more.

Louis blinked and gave her an air-kiss, then he turned around and drove out of the room.

**To** **be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it.  I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	48. Chapter 48

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Danilo, Rafael, Reinhard, Melissa, Nina, the Shadowcar, Lazarus, Shani, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 48

Boost kissed Snot Rod quickly on the hood as they left the cinema after enjoying a good movie. Not that they had been paying much attention to the movie though. They had been totally caught up in each others, enjoying to show their feeling in public. DJ and Wingo came out after them with two girls Boost never had seen before. He shrugged, he was used to his two friends dating new girls each time they went out. Louis came out behind them, alone. Wendy was working at the clinic this night.

"I want something to eat." Wingo muttered, as his girl left.

"We can go to that burgershop over there!" Snot Rod points a tire to a shop nearby.

"Yeah!" Wingo speeds up, with DJ and Louis hot on track.

Boost pulls Snot Rod closer and kiss him passionately, then he blinks at him and follow the others. Snot Rods piston was rushing after the kiss, and he had a big grin on his face as he found a free parking spot beside DJ.

They ordered some fuel.

"I heard your brother is in town, Lou!" Wingo yelled over Boost's roof to the little Toyota.

"What?! Is Rafael in town?" Snot Rod asked and stared at Louis.

"Umm... no... it's my older brother, Vulcanus." Louis replied without looking up from his drink. He didn't want to talk about this now. Vulcanus still hadn't returned, and he had been gone since yesterday. Nobody knew where he was.

"Good old Vulcan?! But isn't he...?" DJ started, but got a glare from Boost.

"I think we'll drop that topic now, thank you!" Boost said. "Can't you see that he don't wanna talk about it?!"

"Ok, ok." DJ put his tires in the air, to tell that he wasn't going to continue.

They all drinked in silence for a while, then Wingo looked up and seemed like he scented something.

"Hey, guys? You smell something?" he asked.

They all sniffed to check if they smelled the same as Wingo.

"No?" Boost replied. "I don't think so..."

"Umm... ok... I guess it's nothing.." Wingo returned to drinking.

Snot Rod turned to Louis.

"So when is Wendy due?"

"About two months left, I think. I'm not really in to due-dates and such... I'm just looking forward to become a father again."

Snot Rod looked down.

"I had that dream once... but I guess it will never become true now..."

Louis didn't know what to answer to that.

BOOOOOOOM!

A sudden explosion made them all look up, a car had blown on the other end of the parking lot. Some other car's drove away in panic. A green SUV and his girlfriend started their engines to run away.

BOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOM!

The two SUV's was blown in pieces, parts flew in all directions, the tuners covered their hoods as the parts started raining down on them.

Wingo said the words they all had been thinking.

"Gas!! The propane-tank is leaking!"

**To** **be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it.  I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	49. Chapter 49

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Danilo, Rafael, Reinhard, Melissa, Nina, the Shadowcar, Lazarus, Shani, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 49

Wingo and Louis quickly jumped to a higher level, knowing that the gas was heavier than air, and would stay close to the ground. They stared in horror at the other getting ready to follow. Boost stopped as his engine choked on the gas, not getting enough air.

"Don't try to restart your engine! The spark will ignite the propane!" Louis yelled. "Stay where you are!"

Louis jumped down and drove over to a garage, where he jumped onto a crate, standing on it for some seconds before jumping down and into the garage again. He came out with a rope, jumping back onto the crate, giving his engine the chance to get some air.

"How come you don't blow up?!" DJ yelled to the little red corolla.

"I'm on a higher level, the gas can't reach me, and besides; my engine is still running." Louis yelled back as he jumped down from the crate, going back to Wingo. Wingo helped him getting back up as his engine choked while he climbed up to the roof.

"Thanks, Wingo!"

Louis gave the rope to him.

Two small, sportscars was standing a little further away from the DRH, looking terrified and wanting to run away. But they had heard what Louis had said about starting their engines, so they kept still, almost not daring to breathe.

"Take them, first. They are light enough for us to pull up here. Then they can help us pull up the others." Louis pointed a tire at them.

Wingo aimed and threw the rope, missing of course. On the second try, it landed near enough for the sportscars to grab it.

"Hold on!" the silvia yelled as he started backing to pull them up. Louis grabbed the rope and helped him pull.

They both was relieved when they saw a tire grab the edge of the roof. With a last, powerful pull the small sportscars was finally on the roof with them.

"Thank you so much... I seriously though our last time had come..." one of them said.

Wingo didn't listen, being busy throwing the rope to his friends down on the ground.

DJ had finally come up, helping them pulling up the others.

Boost was the last one who was saved. But finally they all could breathe out on the roof, looking down where the invisible danger lurked.

"What do we do now?" one of the sportscars asked.

"Can't we use Louis' method to escape? Just be down there at a limited period before jumping to a higher level?" Snot Rod asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea... It's very risky!" DJ muttered.

"And look around... there are almost no places to jump up to..." Wingo narrowed his eyes.

"Anyone who has a cell-phone? We have to call for help..." Boost said.

One of the sportscars was already calling, not knowing for sure who to call, he had called the police. They would probably know what to do.

-

Wendy was about to drive home from the clinic when 611 suddenly came rushing in.

"Doc! We have a situation!!" the ambulance yelled as she burst in the gate.

Doc turned around, irritated over being disturbed while filling out journals. He frowned at the younger red and white car.

"What is it, 611?" he said with a sigh.

611 talked fast, Wendy drove a little closer to hear better.

"The propane-tank at Flo's is leaking. Cars who tried to start their engines have blown up, and a few are wounded, but managed to escape. We have 4 cars confirmed dead, 7 wounded, one of them possibly lethal, and we have an unknown number of cars still trapped in the area."

611 barely took her time to catch her breath as she talked.

Wendy looked at the clock. Louis, Wingo and the others was out of the cinema now. Louis had mentioned something about going to Flo's after the movie. She had to call Angelica and ask if he had been there to take Shani home. If not... they had probably gone to Flo after the movie... Then her love, her brother and her bestfriends could all be among the dead...

Her tires was trembling as she dialed the number. It felt like an lifetime before a female voice answered.

"Hello? This is Angelica."

"Angelica. It's Wendy. Has Louis taken Shani home?"

"No... he haven't been here yet. Why?"

Wendy didn't answer, the phone fell on the floor. A violent pain ran through her body, making her moan. A wet pool formed under her.

611 threw herself toward her, helping her to stand on her tires.

"Oh my God... Doc! Wendy is in labor!"

**To** **be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it.  I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	50. Chapter 50

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Danilo, Rafael, Reinhard, Melissa, Nina, the Shadowcar, Lazarus, Shani, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 50

611 was pacing back and forth, worried about her friend. Wendy had been silent ever since the delivery started. Only a low moan could be heard now and then. It was like she was holding back, trying to delay the birth.

"Wendy... stop fighting. If you don't start pressing soon, both you and the baby could die..." she whispered and stroke a wet towel over Wendy's sweaty hood.

"No! I want Louis to be here!" the Silvia cried.

611 didn't answer, she just didn't know what to say. Nobody even knew if the corolla was still alive.

"Louis might come soon... you don't want to kill the baby, do you?" 611 said, a little more harsh than she meant to be. But she had to make Wendy wake up and start working with the baby, not against it.

"What are you still doing here?! You're an ambulance! You should be out there, saving lives!" Wendy yelled to the ambulance.

"We can't leave you here alone!" 611 sighed, trying to keep patient enough not to yell back.

"Get out of here! Save my fiancè!" Wendy broke into tears again.

611 wrapped her tires around the silvia, letting her cry against her fenders.

Another labour pain struck Wendy, she bit the nearest thing she reached. 611 moaned, but tried to ignore the pain from Wendy's teeth biting her bumper.

Wendy cried and buried her face in 611's embrace.

"The baby will be borned and grow up without it's father... he's dead. I just know it..." she sobbed.

"How can you say that? Nobody knows anything yet..." 611 tried to calm her down.

"I just know it! Why else would you be here? If there was any survivors, they would have needed all ambulances available..."

"I'm here because we can't leave you alone... you're giving birth, girl! What if something goes wrong and nobody is here? My duty is, like you said, to save lives... That's why I'm here. To make sure no lives get lost, but a new one arrives."

Wendy sniffled and closed her eyes. The ambulance was right.

"At least Louis will live on through the baby..." she sobbed.

"So... you're ready to let your baby see the world now?" 611 whispered, stroking her sidepanels when pain struck her.

Wendy nodded. When the next labour pain set in, she pressed with all the strenght in her body, squeezing 611's tire violently and screaming against the ceiling.

-

The cars on the roof had layed down, resting, hoping that someone would come to rescue. They had seen some emergency vehicles in distance, but nobody had dared to enter the area. They were probably planning how to rescue them now.

"Not much to kill time with on this roof..." Wingo sighed.

Boost and Snot Rod were cuddled together in a corner of the roof, both where sleeping.

Louis had placed himself on the edge of the roof, resting on his undercarriage, staring into the horizon. DJ had put on some music, but it wasn't enought to cheer them up. The two sportscars was silently watching the emergency vehicles in distance.

"Well... at least we're alive..." Wingo mumbeled, glancing at the oily bodies down below. There was not much left of them. He turned away.

"I should call Wendy and tell her what happened, and that I'll probably be late..." Louis muttered from his spot.

"You can borrow my phone." One of the small sportscars came towards him with the cellphone. Louis thanked and grabbed it, quickly dialing Wendy's number.

To his surprise, 611 answered it.

"Hi, Louis! I... uhh... Wendy... she is in labour..."

"What?! That's to soon!" Louis yelled, feeling panic rushing through him.

"Yes... but they're doing fine so far..."

"611... I have to get to her!"

"I know they're planning to call in helicopters..." 611 started. Louis didn't listen, but hung up and gave the phone bacn to it's owner.

Wingo stared at him. "What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost..."

"Wendy is in labour! I have to get to her! Now!"

Louis drove back and forth on the roof, like a lion in a cage.

"Calm down, Lou!" DJ tried to stop him.

"Calm down?! Wendy is giving birth to early! How can I calm down?!" Louis yelled and stared at the emergency cars in the far distance.

"You have to! We can't get off here in a while, you know that!" Wingo stated, trying to sound more relaxed than he was. He was worried for his sister too.

Louis rubbed his windshield with a tire. Then he started driving around again, restless.

"Stay on the roof, or you'll get yourself killed! That wont help Wendy a bit!" Wingo yelled at him, holding him back.

"Don't worry... 611 is with her. Everything will go just fine." DJ said, putting an tire on his bumper for comfort.

A strange noise reached them, everyone looked up. A helicopter was circeling around over them. Boost and Snot Rod woke up and drove over to the others.

"Thank God..." the small sportscar said.

"I can only carry one at a time..." the helicopter yelled down at them.

Everyone looked at Louis.

"Go first, Lou." DJ gave him a push towards the rope. Louis stared at them all for a while.

"Thanks, guys." He smiled as he fastened the rope around himself.

Soon he felt the rope tighten and his tires lost contact with the ground. He looked down at the small crowd on the roof and waved one last time before the helicopter flew away from the area.

"Wendy, I'm coming..."

**To** **be continued...**

Please review, even if you didn't like it.  I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	51. Chapter 51

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Danilo, Rafael, Reinhard, Melissa, Nina, the Shadowcar, Lazarus, Shani, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 51

Louis looked down as the helicopter lowered him down to the ground. His engine reeved unpatiently.

Finally he felt solid ground under his tires, he freed himself from the security rope, yelled a thanks to the copter and drove off.

-

611 looked up from some papers when Louis came bursting through the door. He had a paniced look on his windshield, his eyes scanning the room.

"Where is she? Is she...?"

611 smiled as she gently pushed the corolla in the right direction.

Louis froze as the double doors to the room opened, and he met Wendy's hazel eyes. She had never been more beautiful than she was in that moment.

A low chirp came from a blanket resting in her tires.

"Come meet your daughter, Lou." Wendy's voice was calm and friendly as she folded the blanket aside, to reveal the newborn. Louis rolled forward, looking down at the baby car.

She was a red Toyota Vitz, with pink sidepanels like her mother. Louis reached out a tire and stroke her over the roof. A low chirp came from the sleeping baby, she put a tire in her mouth, and sucked at it.

"She's so beautiful..." Louis whispered. His voice was full of emotions.

Wendy smiled to him. "Yes... she is. A toothless little wonder..." she looked at her daughter with a loving look.

611 glanced at the little family, they were a beautiful sight. She backed throught the doors, leaving them alone. This was their moment.

-

Shani couldn't keep her eyes off her little sister.

"Want to hold her?" Wendy smiled to the little yellow Toyota.

Shani nodded, looking a bit bervous. "But... I'm afraid to drop her... she's so tiny..."

"Don't worry, hun. I'll help you." Louis placed the little baby in her tires. Shani barely dared to breathe, and held the newborn as if she was made of glass.

"Look how shiny her paint is... she is sparkling." She whispered.

"Like a precious, little gemstone" Louis said and met Wendy's stare. She had tears in her eyes, and smiled to them.

"Like crystal... she looks so shiny and fragile... like crystal..." Shani said, smiling to her sister.

Wendy felt her pistons pounding of love for the three cars in front of her. _My own little family..._

"Crystal... we could name her that... it suits her." She said as Shani handed the baby back to her. She wrapped the blanket around her and placed her in the crib.

Louis and Shani looked at each other.

"Crystal... I like it..." Shani said, glancing at the crib.

"Me too... let's name her that!" Louis agreed.

The three cars stood in front of the crib for a while, just watching the sleeping baby car.

-

Vulcanus felt like he was chewed on and spit out, when he slowly drove into town. There was no hesitation when he drove to the police station, pushing the doors open.

An officer looked up from behind a desk, when he came in.

"Good evening, how can I help you, sir?"

Vulcanus' eyes scanned the room before answering, feeling relieved as he dropped the answer.

"I'm turning myself in... I've killed someone."

**To** **be continued....**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	52. Chapter 52

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Danilo, Rafael, Reinhard, Melissa, Nina, the Shadowcar, Lazarus, Shani, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 52

Rafael took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air as he entered Radiator Springs. It felt like ages ago, since he left the small town, heartbroken after Wendy rejected him. He turned around and blinked to the car behind him.

"We're there soon... his house is on the hill." Rafael pointed out the direction for the small black car, who nodded slighty. "I can't believe I'm an uncle for the second time..." he smiled as they continued into the town.

"Uncle Rafael!!" a small, yellow car came rushing down the driveway, glomping the red corolla, sending them both rolling around in the grass. Rafael laughed.

"Hi there, lil' Shani!" he giggeled as Shani hugged him.

"I've got a little sister! She's so cute! Wanna see??" the yellow MR2 jumped around him happily, before driving ahead without waiting for an answer. The black car rolled forward again, looking a bit nervous.

"You think it's ok that I come with you? You don't think it's a little too... early?"

"Nah... do YOU think it's too early?" Rafael followed Shani, with the small, black car right behind him.

"No... I'm just nervous..."

"You'll be fine. I'm sorry I didn't introduce you to my niese; Shani... I was caught off guard there. She's like..."

"... a tornado...?" the black Tesla giggeled.

"Yeah, everything happened too quick." Rafael smiled as he watched Shani dissappear into the house, announcing their arrival.

His pistons skipped a beat as Wendy came out to greet them. She was just as beautiful as he remembered, but she didn't have the same effect on him anymore. The oil remained cool, and his engine kept running at the same pace.

"Good evening, Wendy." He said and smiled.

Wendy greeted him and smiled back, but felt a little uncomfortable. She didn't know what happened, but her engine ran hot by the sight of him. Still she loved Louis more than her own life, but his brother sure had a strange effect on her.

Her eyes caught the shy black sportscar that was trying to hide behind him.

Rafael followed her stare.

"Oh... Wendy, meet my lovely girlfriend; Linda." Rafael nudged the black car, giving her a soft push towards Wendy.

Wendy took her tire, but felt like he had given her a ice cold shower. Confused by her own feelings, she greeted Linda and held the door open for them.

"Hi, big bro!" Rafael said as he saw Louis.

Louis looked up as they came into the livingroom, Rafael spotted a small, red car with pink sidepanels hiding under him.

"She's a little shy..." Louis giggeled and moved a bit, so they could see her better. Crystal stared at Rafael and Linda with big eyes, before quickly hiding under her father again. Shani tried to grab her, but she was too quick for her. Crystal's big, brown eyes glared at the newcomers from her safe hideout.

Rafael lowered himself and looked at her. "Hi there, lil girl..."

Crystal put a tire in her mouth and sucked at it.

"Wanna come out and say hi? I'm not dangerous..."

Crystal moved her stare to Linda.

"She's not dangerous either..." Rafael smiled.

Linda couldn't help it, the little car made her smile. "She's the cutest thing I've ever seen!"

"She's got the looks from her father..." Louis said and glanced at Wendy with a teaseful smile. He quickly ducked away when she tried to slap him with a tire.

Rafael stood back up again, leaving the shy little car alone. "So... I heard Vulcan is in town?"

Louis shook his hood. "Yes, but I haven't seen him in a while..."

"He left a note on the table." Wendy said. "It says he has gone to where he belong..."

Rafael nodded. "Perhaps back to the Cripplers house then."

Louis shrugged. "Vulcanus has always gone his own ways. He never finds peace in one place for a long time."

-

Boost looked around in the apartment, feeling warm and fuzzy inside. Snot Rod and his own place... Right now it didn't remind much of a home. There was boxes and furniture all over the place. Snot Rod was driving around, exploring their new home. Boost gave him a affectionate look, feeling his own pistons beat strong and hard of love for the Barracuda. The next time he passed, Boost grabbed him and held him, giving him a deep kiss.

"I can't belive we've moved together... it's like a dream." Boost mumbeled against his lips.

"A good dream... I never want to wake up..." Snot Rod replied.

"Looks like life is finally smiling to us. There has been so many nice happenings lately."

"Yeah... and in just three days, Louis and Wendy is getting married too."

"About time, if you ask me." Boost giggeled. "It seems like everyone else but themselves could see that they were made for each other... I'm glad they finally realised that too."

Snot Rod grabbed i pillow from the pile of boxes. With a smile he slammed in onto Boost's hood. The purple Eclipse lauged and payed him back.

"Aaahaaa chooo!" Snot Rod sneezed, making feathers fly around in the air.

They kissed each other again, while the feathers flew like snow and landed on their bodies.

-

"Louis? I have some news..." Wendy said as she came home from work. Louis came down from the second floor, carrying Crystal carefully. He looked curiously at her.

"Vulcanus is in jail... he has turned himself in. They say it's him who killed the homeless car..." Wendy said silently as she looked down at the floor.

"What?? Vulcan? A killer? They can't be serious..." Louis said in disbelief.

"Vulcanus has confessed everything... they even have his tire-prints from the crime-scene... I'm sorry, Louis..." she gave him a hug.

Louis was just standing passive. "My brother..." he whispered. "My brother has... killed someone."

"611 had been there with Doc's note from the patient journal, she was the one who told me about this. Vulcanus might have to stay in jail for some years..."

Louis still didn't say anything, but she could see his jaws tighten. He used to do that when he was tense. She stroked a tired along his side to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry... he wont be allowed to come to our wedding." She mumbeled.

The two cars stood there for a while, with their tires around each other. Crystal crawled around on the floor, unaware of the parents mood.

**To** **be continued....**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	53. Chapter 53

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Danilo, Rafael, Reinhard, Melissa, Nina, the Shadowcar, Linda, Lazarus, Shani, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 53

Wendy and Boost looked around in the place they had rented for the wedding-party. It looked good, they had spent a whole day decorating it together with DJ and Wingo. Snot Rod and Louis had carried tables and put them in place.

Boost looked at Wendy sideways, she was sparkling of happiness.

"You nervous for tomorrow?" he asked and nudged her.

"No... I really look forward to it. Louis and me. Man and wife. I can't believe it's finally happening!" she whispered and let her eyes rest on her fiancé, who right now carried in the last table. He looked at her and smiled.

Boost giggled. "You don't fear that he will leave you at the altar?"

"Don't say that!" Wendy laughed and hit him friendly. "No... I think he would have told me in good time before we marry if he wanted to leave me."

Wingo came over to them, hugging his sister. "I hope you know what you're doing, sis. Now you have to stay with him the rest of your life..."

"You know, Wingo... there is a thing called divorce."

"I sure hope you're thinking of that already!"

"Don't worry, bro. I'm pretty sure he is the right one for me." Wendy said and glanced at Louis again.

DJ came towards them. "I think we're done here. Let's go home and get a good night's sleep before the big day."

Wendy thanked them all. "Thanks for all the help, guys. I still can't believe this is happening..."

-

That night, she cuddled close to Louis under their blanket. He put a tire around her.

"Having any second thoughts about tomorrow, dear?" he mumbled, without seeing it, she knew he smiled.

"No. Do you?"

"Not at all... I know you're the one and only."

"Aww... Louis..." she kissed him deeply, holding him tight. His tongue lightly touched her lips, and sent a sudden chill through her frame. With passion, she opened her mouth and let his playful tongue enter.

The lust was overwhelming, she felt it as if every piece of her mind ran down to her undercarriage and became a aching need for the corolla in front of her.

"Louis..." she moaned. "I want you..."

His hot breath was right beside her sideview mirror, a tingling sensation took place in her undercarriage.

"But, Wendy... are you..." he began.

"I need you!" she panted as she started exploring his body with her tires. He moaned under her touch, she knew he wouldn't make her do more than she was able to, he just stood there, letting her have full control in case she needed to retreat.

Her tongue found its way along his sides, and carefully she slipped it underneat him, allowing it to lightly touch his swollen manhood. Louis was almost not able to stand still, he moved a bit to give her more access to his package.

She took it in her tires, just holding it for a while, smiling.

"It's aching..." she mumbeled.

"Mmm..." Louis closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her warm tires against his manhood.

Wendy felt her pistons beat hard of nervousity as she approached it with her mouth. To her pleasure, the panic didn't overwhelm her as she put her lips around it letting her tongue tease him. Louis placed his tires carefully on her roof, breathing heavy as she started sucking and licking him. He felt the pressure build up inside him.

"Wendy... you better stop... or I will..."

She paused and kissed him instead, letting him calm down. A sudden idea made her push him onto their sleeping mat.

"Lay down on your roof..." she whispered, gently nudging him to make him obey.

Louis looked at her for a second and the rolled over.

Quickly, she crawled on top of him.

"Wendy? What are you doin... oh my God..." Louis moaned as she lowered herself onto his manhood, letting him slip into her wet, warm opening.

Her pistons rushed as she leaned forward to kiss him. For a while, she just sat still, kissing him deeply while enjoying the feeling of the aching penis inside her. It had been such a long time... she was surprised she hadn't paniced.

Carefully she started to move, causing Louis to breathe heavy and squirm in joy. She closed her eyes as he started to trust in the same rythm as her movements, feeling his penis stimulate her to the maximum. Calm, but powerful waves of pleasure started to roll through her body, she knew it wouldn't be long until she was pushed over the edge.

She placed her tires hard on Louis undercarriage, screaming against the ceiling as she reached her climax. A warm, tingling feeling inside her told her that Louis had reached it together with her. With a delighted moan, he emptied himself into her, holding her in a tight embrace. She lay on top of him for a while, resting her hood and listening to his engine as it calmed down to a normal pace. His manhood was still inside her, with the muscles in her vagina, she squeezed it lightly, causing Louis to twitch.

"I'm ticklish..." he giggled and kissed her.

She sighed in delight and crawled down from him, allowing him to roll over.

"I wonder if anyone heard us..." she giggled and gave him a kiss on the mouth.

"Shani is a heavy sleeper. And as for Rafael and Linda... let them hear! They will only hear two cars who truly love each other." Louis smiled.

Carefully, Wendy pulled the blanket over them both, feeling incredibly happy by the thought of tomorrow.

"Tomorrow at this hour we are man and wife..." she whispered.

Louis didn't answer, he just smiled and pulled her closer.

"I love you, Louis." she mumbled against his side.

"And I love you, Wendy." he replied, giving her a good night kiss. "Now, let's try to get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us."

He didn't get any answer. Wendy was already asleep.

**To** **be continued....**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	54. Chapter 54

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Danilo, Rafael, Reinhard, Melissa, Nina, the Shadowcar, Linda, Lazarus, Shani, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 54

The church was full of cars, it seemed like the whole town was there. Louis stood by the altar, waiting for his bride. His engine was running at a quite fast pace, he smiled to the cars on the seat rows, trying to hide his anxiousness.

Then the music started, a powerful melody that filled both the church room and the hearts of the cars in it. The doors opened, and Wendy came driving, more beautiful than ever, with Wingo by her side. Since their father was dead, it felt natural that her brother was the one who drove down the aisle with her. Behind them came a very proud Shani, throwing flowers on the floor. And then little Crystal came tumbling behind her, trying to eat the colourful flowers. The little baby-car made all the guests smile and feel good.

Louis swallowed hard when he met Wendy's stare. Her eyes was full of tears, but her smile told him it was not sadness that made her cry.

"Take good care of her, or I'll kill you!" Wingo said as he reached Louis and let him take over the bride. Louis smiled and nodded.

The rest of the ceremony passed without him remembering anything of it. He managed to say yes on the right places, and when the priest declared them man and wife it was like he woke up. He looked at Wendy, holding on to her stare.

"You may kiss the bride." the priest said.

Her lips were as soft as always, but it was the best kiss he had ever gotten.

They drove out of the church, while everyone congratulated them and threw confetti. Some took a picture, and Shani was jumping around in excitement. Everyone laughed as Crystal tried to imitate her older sister.

-

The food tasted superb. The beautifully decorated room was humming of voices, everyone was talking and laughing. Having a great time. DJ had even hired in some musicians, and Louis went over to them and grabbed the mic.

"First of all, I want to thank you all for coming. This is a big day for us, and we really appreciate you wanting to share it with us. I hope the food was good, I was too busy looking at my lovely wife to notice the taste..."

Everyone laughed by his comment. Louis continued his speech. He held Wendy's stare.

"Wendy. Thanks for marrying me... I hope I can live up to your expectations."

Tears of happiness prickled his windshield as he cleared his throat to go on.

"I love you, Wendy. With all my heart. And I would like to dedicate this song to you..."

The musicians started play, and Louis' strong, clear voice filled the room.

Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

Ill stand by you  
Ill stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
Ill stand by you

So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
cause even if you're wrong

Ill stand by you  
Ill stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
Ill stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
Ill stand by you

And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own

Ill stand by you  
Ill stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you

Ill stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
Ill stand by you  
Ill stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
Ill stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
Ill stand by you

Wendy didn't even knew she was crying until Shani handed her a tissue. Her eyes rested on her husband, and her pistons were pounding of the love for him.

The melody faded out, and left the room in complete silence. Then the applause broke the silence as a sudden contrast.

DJ took the mic from Louis and announced that it was time for the wedding dance. Wendy drove out onto the floor, and grabbed her husband's tires, smiling to him.

Louis held her tightly as the music started, leading her into a beautiful waltz.

"I never knew you could dance like this..." she mumbled against his bumper.

"I'm a man of many secrets." he replied.

"I can't wait to get to know more about you." she pulled him closer into a deep instense kiss.

Other cars had joined them on the dancefloor now, the atmosphere was so romantic, she wished it could last forever. Her eyes met Louis' stare, holding on to it as they danced.

Then suddenly, Louis froze in his movements, stumbling to the floor. With a loud bang, he landed on the wooden surface.

Wendy was stunned for a second, then she screamed for help. The music stopped and the other cars backed away.

"Louis?! Louis?!" she shook him, but he didn't move. "Louis! Talk to me!"

No answer.

The doctor in her took over. Quickly she searched for signs of life. Was his engine still running?

The realisation hit her like a cold shower.

"No..." she whispered. Her voice was rusty. "NOOO!"

She leaned over the dead corolla and screamed. The tears rolled like an endless stream down her hood, and dripped onto Louis body.

A flickering blue light flashed through the room as 611 came driving through the crowd. Wendy met her stare, the ambulance nodded and turned off the lights. It was already too late.

The guests backed away from the crying Silvia on the dancefloor, allowing her to say goodbye her own way. Some cars cried, being supported by their partners as they turned around and drove outside.

Wendy leaned over Louis' dead body, crying her engine out. It felt like the ground had been removed from under her, she was falling. And then she hit rock bottom, the pain and sorrow felt overwhelming, almost crushing her by the heavy weight.

"Louis..." she sobbed, finding it hard to breathe. "You can't leave me like this... it's supposed to be the happiest day of our lives..."

**To** **be continued....**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. And of course, let me know if you have any ideas, or thing you want to happen. I might put it in, even though I've already planned the whole story.


	55. Chapter 55

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Pixar. I do own my own characters; Monique, Charles, Rosalind, Danilo, Rafael, Reinhard, Melissa, Nina, the Shadowcar, Linda, Lazarus, Shani, Wendy and Louis. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

**Big cars don't cry**

Chapter 55

A cold wind made the leafs on the trees move. The silver car pushed the gate to the cemetery open and closed her eyes against the wind. A barely noticeable scent of snow as in it, she knew the winter was near.

Two smaller cars followed in her tracks, but now and then they stopped, looking at something or play with some leaf on the ground.

Wendy smiled sadly at them, letting them play. Only the oldest of them understood that their father would never come back. The other one was still too young to understand. Maybe she even didn't remember him at all, though it was just five months since he passed away.

Wendy had sworn to herself that she was going to keep his memory alive, letting the kids know him as he was when he lived among them.

She reached the grave, and stood a while in front of the stone with his name on. Tears prickled her windshield, but she forced them away. He wouldn't have wanted her to cry over him so long after his death.

"I know, Louis... I know you want me to be happy. But it's so damn difficult when you're not here..." she whispered to the tombstone.

She carefully placed the flowers she was carrying in front of it. Reading the text, she had read it hundreds of times before, but it was still painful. Like it stated that a era of her life was over. She was a widow now, it felt wierd. Being a widow already, she hadn't even got the chance to find out how it was to be a wife...

"You sure knew how to surprise us all, Lou... but I have to say you choose a very bad moment for your death." She said with a sad smile. "Ok... I knew you didn't choose it yourself..."

The tears started rolling down her hood. She couldn't hold them back any longer.

"I don't know what to do without you..." she sobbed. "Why did you have to leave me?"

Then she felt a small, soft tire on her bumper. She turned and met Crystal's deep brown stare. She drowned in the little child's eyes. Louis' eyes.

_I never left you.... I'm still here..._

She smiled to her daughter. Louis would live on through her... the thought felt good. Crystal has so much of his personality, she almost caught herself in thinking she was his reincarnation.

He put a tire on the red, little Toyota's roof and stroked her carefully.

Shani came over and nuzzled them as if she tried to comfort them, even though she also missed her father. Wendy wrapped her tires around them both, hugging them.

Wendy stood in front of the tombstone a little while the girls started driving home. She stared after them, watching how Shani took care of her little sister.

"Shani is growing up, Louis. She has become a responsible little lady. And she is really beautiful too. I bet I soon will have to chase away lovesick boys from our house. That was your job, remember. You always said you needed to get yourself a gun, to scare them away."

She rested her frame in the soft grass, still looking at Louis name on the stone.

"Crystal is also growing, she said her first word today. You know what she said?" she whispered not expecting any answer. "Daddy... I think it's Shani who has taught her that."

She didn't say anything for a while, but when she heard Shani calling for her, she stood up again, placing a tire on the stone.

"I have to go now, the kids are waiting for me. I'll come back next week, ok?"

She turned a little towards the exit, and then threw a last glance on the grave.

"Thanks for everything, Louis. For the time we had together... And for all the good memories."

She placed a tire on a small but growing bulge on her side, smiling. Louis' last gift to her. A reminder of their last night together.

**The end**

Please review, even if you didn't like it. It's your feedback that can help me write interesting stories in the future. ;)


End file.
